All Hell Breaks Loose
by Kiki Ling
Summary: Kai and Ray were together for a year before they were discovered. Now their secret is out all hell has broken loose; but what else is awry? What else are they hiding from each other? KaixRay. Max and Ray's POV. BEING REWRITTEN!
1. The Discovery Of Secrets

Hello! My name is Kiki Ling and this is my first fanfiction **All Hell Breaks Loose**. I actually wrote this fiction a year ago but this is my second draft, rewritten and improved (hopefully).

Category: Beyblade.

Rating: T.

Pairings: Kai x Ray. Tyson x Hilary. _Hinted_ Max x Emily. _Hinted_ Bryan x Tala.

Genre: Romance/Supernatural

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor any of its characters. All unknown characters most likely belong to me.

WARNINGS: Foul language. Yaoi. Prejudice. Attempted humour.

Author's Note: As I said above I wrote this a year ago and this is my second draft, for all those who have already read it nothing much has changed save for the grammar improvment and sentence structure corrected, as well as a few added scenes. As for those who haven't read this fiction before please enjoy this chapter without having a headache because of the awful grammar.

Enjoy!

* * *

**ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE**

**CHAPTER ONE: THE DISCOVERY OF SECRETS**

Max's POV

I walk up to the great mansion in awe, it's incredible; Kai certainly doesn't live in a box that's for sure. I shiver as a cruel gust of wind and snow goes straight to my bones, hopefully this great mansion has central heating. I hear someone from behind me shout my name.

"Oi! Maxie!"

I turn to see one of my best friends, known as Pig to his nearest and dearest. I smile with delight; it's good to see him again, he's been so busy with training new beybladers I haven't seen him for ages. Behind Tyson come two other figures both of which I am overjoyed to see: one of them the feisty yet sweet Hilary and the other being the equally feisty, though definitely less attractive, Daichi. They all run up to me and we exchange the usual '_I haven't seen you in ages! How are you_!' before turning our attention to the large front door in front of us. It's almost oppressive; made from dark heavy wood, embossed with elaborate carvings and finished with golden decoration around the large knocker in the middle of the door. It has no handles on this side of it I notice; obviously this door is made for opening from the inside.

"Do we knock?" asks Tyson uncertainly, I understand his hesitation; this door seems to have been designed to put people off knocking. As if in answer to Tyson's question the door opens; we all peer in expecting some sort of apparition.

Instead there stands an old man wearing a pristine suit. He opens the door wider for us to step through saying "welcome good Sirs and Madame, if you could step this way to the library I shall inform Master Kai that you're here"

We follow the manservant to the library who opens the door for us. We step into the library- or rather we step into part of the library, books are everywhere and I'm not exaggerating; there are shelves upon shelves upon shelves of books. Our mouths fell open.

…

They stay open.

…

And they're still open.

A maid walks in pushing a tray which is neatly piled with pots of tea, coffee, fruit tea, mint tea, muffins, cakes, toast and biscuits. Tyson and Daichi both grin. The maid shows us to some armchairs and we all fling ourselves into one each slowly sinking down and down.

"Whoa!" gasps Daichi as he begins to disappear in to his chair accompanied by a cream cake and tea.

"Not bad!" Tyson turns round to the maid who is pouring me some coffee; I really shouldn't be having this, it's my tenth cup so far and I'm supposed to be cutting down…oh well "Excuse me, miss"

"Yes sir"

"Are the others here yet?"

"Master Kenny and Mr Dickinson arrived this morning, sir"

"What about Ray?"

"I'm sorry Sir, Master Kai did not say anyone of that name was coming"

"Oh ok…thank you" Tyson looks at us "do you think Kai just forgot to mention Ray to his servants?" the maid leaves us with a smile and a curtsy.

"But its Kai," reasons Daichi "he never forgets anything"

"Maybe she just doesn't know" I suggest though privately I think it unlikely that the maid would know about us and Kenny but not about Ray.

"Maybe Ray isn't coming" said Hilary.

"I wonder why he wouldn't," muses Tyson before getting distracted by his cake, he takes a large bite of cake and grins round at us "so Daichi, Max; what have you been up to?"

Daichi swallows the rest of his cream cake before saying "I've been training up in the mountains, I'm gonna be a real pro, you'll see. I'll be better than you Tyson"

Tyson and Daichi start having a debate about whether Daichi would ever be better than Tyson: Tyson saying that Daichi would never be able to prove anything because Tyson was now training the BBA's newest recruits and no longer part of the championships whereas Daichi says that Tyson just didn't want to admit that Daichi might be better than him. Needless to say Hilary and I totally ignore them and start our own conversation in order to entertain ourselves.

"What have you been doing Max?"

"I've taken over my dad's shop, I've developed it into a major BBA shop and it supplies all the best stuff"

"Wow! That's fantastic! So does the BBA now have an investment in the shop?"

"Yes, Kai set one up last year, the shop has been able to grow since then"

"Is that what Kai does now?"

"Yes, he has a lot of major businesses now investing in the BBA, he's good at getting new investments. Since he started, the number of different businesses investing in the BBA has doubled at least"

"For some reason I'm not surprised that Kai is good" we laugh both imaging what would happen to the businessman who had the nerve to say no to Kai, it would not be pretty.

"What have you been doing Hilary?"

"I've been studying law at university, I plan to be a lawyer"

"Really!" for some reason I can imagine Hilary being a lawyer, that isn't pretty either. The door opens and Kenny comes bounding in; he's grown I notice, quite a lot in fact. He's probably just shy of six foot! What's he been eating? … Spinach? But he's still wearing the same old shirts that he's always worn and…jeans? I've never seen Kenny in jeans before; this reunion is turning into quite an event. We all greet Kenny with enthusiasm and ask where he's been in the last year.

It turns out he's been in a science lab redesigning new attack rings and defence rings, as well as discovering how to put beyblades to a whole new level. His work is funded by the BBA which he is hoping will fund the business plan he has in mind. In other words he'll have to ask Kai if the phoenix will allow the BBA to pay a little money. Rather Kenny than me, I say. Getting money from Kai's tight fist is harder than passing a camel through the eye of a needle.

Mr Dickinson wanders on in behind Kenny and smiles at us all as he sits down in a chair; still head of the BBA he looks older but still the kind old man we have always known. Of course Mr Dickinson already knows what we've been doing seeing as the BBA has funded most of our projects including Hilary's course, on the basis that she would be the lawyer for the BBA should the need ever arise.

We spend the next hour talking about old times about when we ruled the world and how everything has changed since then; for example Daichi has actually been out on a date with _Ming-Ming_, sadly it didn't last half an hour. Kenny puts on a fixed smile as Daichi describes this though he can't complain because, as it turns out, he already has a girlfriend! If I find out it's my mother he's talking about I'll never underestimate the power of geeks again. Tyson and Hilary have also been out on a couple of dates but Tyson explains, with an annoyed look at Hilary, that they're taking a break in the relationship because they both need space. Then they all look at me and I tell them I've had a couple of dates with Emily but she's in America at the moment. So I've just been selling bits of beyblades to little kids and watching as they break these new parts in the special beyblade training dish. The tears then flow until the parents give in to their beloved child's plea and buy the parts again because the parents just can't take the crying anymore. This means they want something stronger than they previously bought which means it's more expensive which of course I'm not complaining about as I get more money!

An hour and half later Kai still hasn't arrived and no one knows where Ray is, not even Mr Dickinson though he does know what Ray is doing. Apparently in the last year Ray has been travelling the world getting new recruits for the BBA, as well as helping to set up new BBA offices in the world, for example Africa… so all he's been doing is lounging round on a beach with a long cocktail flirting with some gorgeous chick and bragging about being a champ...lucky devil! Once a month he's supposed contact Mr Dickinson and let him know where he is but Ray hasn't contacted Mr Dickinson in three months. Mr D anxiously asks us whether we have heard from him but none of us are much help as Tyson's mouth is so full of cake it takes him a full five minutes to answer and this is only a hacking cough before he manages to shake his head. In my humble opinion it would have saved a whole five minutes if he had just shook his head in the first place.

Hilary, after a disgusted look at Tyson who winces, says the last time she heard from Ray was when he left to start his little escapade round the world. Maybe he's trying to travel the world in eighty days.

Neither Kenny, Daichi or I know where he is either; I got a phone message from him a few months back saying that I should really come to England because it's great – can you credit it! Those were his actual words! England is great! Why? It rains, it's windy and cold, then it rains and rains some more…obviously I say this with a great deal of affection, ahem.

Finally after two hours and three reassurances that 'Master' Kai is aware of our presence from the maid, Tyson looses patience and Hilary's glares to stay put finally wear off. He stands up saying in a magnificent brave voice which would strike fear into the hearts of beasts "If Kai doesn't come soon, I'll eat all of the these cakes!"

Ok so I didn't say it was gonna strike fear into Kai's heart, I said beasts which are entirely different. Of course this idea of Tyson's is totally stupid and everyone tries to point this out to Tyson. But Tyson will be Tyson and he fails to understand that if he goes barging in on Kai he will be sent to the nearest hospital. If only he and Hilary were still dating but Hilary seems to have no issue about sending Tyson to his grave, I suppose she's sick of Tyson following her around all the time.

About six months ago he and Hilary started dating…yeah you can imagine how many pots that were broken. They fought a lot though they both insisted that they loved each other passionately. Anyway, after three months Hilary broke it off saying she couldn't handle Tyson another minute (though she still sees him everyday) and she was leaving him forever. You know what Tyson's like when there's something he can't have; he pined, wailed and cried over Hilary for weeks after; then when she started visiting him again 'just as friends' he started to follow her every move. I MEAN every move; she had to stop him following her into the bathroom…he sits and waits outside by the door, no joke! It's hilarious!

The door opens suddenly to reveal…the maid. Guess predicting Kai's appearance just isn't my forte. She bustles in and informs us that 'Master' Kai will be with us in the next fifteen minutes. Finally! About time too! Although an hour ago she said he would be down in five minutes; _hmmm_ I feel we're not making much progress. At this Tyson stands up and states that he is going to find Kai; we all jump up to stop him, you all remember the time he went looking for Robert in his big castle, but he's out the door with me following behind him trying to remind him that Kai is not someone who you disturb. Kenny shouts after me that he'll stay here to make sure Daichi, Hilary and Mr D don't do the same thing, yeah like they're that stupid! Thanks a bunch Kenny.

* * *

I follow Tyson through Kai's house…I never realised Kai owned an entire planet, this thing is so big you could probably fit the whole of Mars in here as well as a few hundred Mars bars! And in a few seconds we're lost…no not lost, we know exactly where we are…we just don't know where everything else is. So Tyson does the calmest thing he can think of in a situation like this: he proceeds to open each door bellowing Kai's name into every room…I never said Tyson was subtle.

We come to the third door on the third corridor of the third floor where a sign clearly states DO NOT DISTURB! So naturally Tyson, the understanding fellow that he is, barges on in. I follow him in and, as we were all expecting, this is the one room with a person in, three people actually: Kai, Tala and Bryan all look up from a large table covered in paper.

Oh dear, Kai isn't looking too thrilled to be disturbed "Tyson, what part of _DO NOT DISTURB_ do you not understand?" he sounds irritable.

"Well if you'd come down sooner I wouldn't be here" Tyson retorts, he sits down in a chair, I wince as the three Russians all look at Tyson with the same cold look, time to rescue Tyson before he really does go to hospital.

"Anyway" Tyson seems completely unaware of the effect he is having "if you don't come down soon I'm gonna eat all the cakes"

Kai blinks very slowly- like I said strike fear into the heart of beasts not Kai- "and that is going to effect me how?"

I step forward before Tyson answers back and three angry violent Russians tear him apart piece by piece "Tyson, I think we should go back to the others until Kai has finished whatever he is doing, like he asks"

Tyson ignores this, no one can say I didn't try, and seeing this Tala stands up (not good!) to say very quietly "Granger, I appreciate that you have waited a while but what we are doing is very important and we need a little more time"

Oh no! Tala is being polite, that means he's going to become violent at any second, I place a firm hand on Tyson's shoulder "Tyson lets go" this time to my great relief Tyson stands up and turns to go…and then turns back round. My little heart sinks, I'm only young I don't want to die.

"What about Ray?"

"What about him?" Kai now no longer interested has gone back to his papers, a little cold Kai even for you, Ray could be anywhere in the world and you're making it look like you don't care.

"Do you know where he is?"

"As I told Mr Dickinson before I have no idea where Ray is" Kai starts talking to Bryan and Tala in, I presume, Russian.

Tyson glares angrily at this lack of concern "You don't even care! Ray could be in trouble! Anywhere in the world! No one knows where he is!"

Kai sighs and puts down his papers "Ray was supposed to report back to me last month and because he didn't the BBA lost out on a very good business deal. He is supposed to report to me every month and for the last three I have had no contact from him. Time is precious to me and I can't afford to waste it worrying about Ray, he's capable of looking after himself; even if I did feel it necessary to help him I couldn't because I don't know where he is"

Is it just me or is Kai's voice slightly sulky; I can't think why Kai would be so upset about losing out on a money deal, he has money sprouting from his ears. So, why does he sound sulky? … Oh well, maybe it's just me. I hear things sometimes. This time Tyson walks out without another word; I follow hurriedly, turning round to lighten this oppressive so heavy it is crushing me into dust atmosphere "good to see you Kai! Nice house and don't work all night"

Thankfully Tyson waits until I have shut the door before having his little angry outburst "WHY THAT LITTLE- I'M GONNA GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND! HE DOESN'T CARE! RAY COULD BE A SACRIFICE FOR THE CAT PEOPLE OF SOUTH ARABIA AND HE STILL WOULDN'T CARE!"

Cat people of south Arabia? … I don't get it either. I suppose that's Tyson's mind for you, slightly worrying…maybe it was something in the cake.

Now all we need to do is find our way back to the others…simple…yeah, whatever!

Forty-five minutes later we are still lost; we're not even going round in circles but merely walking through corridor after corridor, in my opinion Kai needs to downsize his house a bit but when did Kai ever listen to what I say. Well there was the time we were all eating at a buffet and Tyson had so much in his mouth he was choking; I had the foresight to warn Kai that if he didn't move Tyson was going empty the entire contents of his mouth in to Kai's face. Haha, I've never seen Kai move so fast!

So, we're wandering around this house/planet when a servant comes to us, though how she knew where to find us I'll never know, and tells us that 'Master' Kai is waiting for us in the dining hall. We thank her and head off up the corridor; we're halfway down the next corridor before we realise that we don't know where the dining hall is.

"HEY WAIT!"

When we finally make it to the dining hall we find Mr D, who is smiling in amusement, Hilary, who is scowling at us, or rather glaring at Tyson who she thinks is the one who makes all the decisions and caused us to get lost, which technically it was. Kenny is shaking his head in shame but smiling at the same time probably remembering all the other times Tyson has got us into to a pickle. Oh goody, both Bryan and Tala are laughing at us; in my opinion I think Tala should be more grateful to us. Finally Kai who is sitting on the end of the table totally ignoring us and drinking some coffee. Oooh! Coffee! Need coffee! I haven't had a coffee in over forty-five whole minutes! Desperate! Coffee! Need! Need coffee!

_Mmmm coffee_…just what I need; reminds me of the time when a coffee cake, Emily and I were all alone in a room and we were_-_ did I think that out loud? Blush _ahem_! Yes well, there are some things you'll never know.

"Max, why are you blushing?" Kenny's question is just loud enough so the entire table hears. Bit louder Kenny; don't think they quite heard that in Bangladesh.

"Is Maxie thinking about things he shouldn't be" Tyson sniggers.

Thanks, Tyson, they probably did hear that in Bangladesh.

* * *

After dinner Bryan and Tala vanish off somewhere and Mr D turns in for an early night while the rest of us make our way to the sitting room where the maid serves us coffee and cake "Wow!" I bounce into one and almost bounce out of it again "comfy"

"Having fun there, Max?" asks Ray; we all leap out of our skin and stare at the young man who is calmly seated in armchair and gently spinning a glass of wine.

Tyson screamed and dropped his glass of red wine on the carpet – on the _white_ carpet: red wine, white carpet, not good! Kai glares at Tyson who screams again "ahh! It's Ray's ghost! Ray's died and come back to haunt us!" we all look at him even Kai. Ray laughs and sets his wine on the table beside him before standing up "how are you, guys?"

He looks good: black trousers, black shirt (Ray's gone modern!) and the mandatory gold chain around the neck; I bet, wherever Ray has been, girls have been crawling all over him. I'm surprised Hilary hasn't fainted yet. _Flump_, oh there we go.

Tyson and Kenny kneel beside Hilary trying to wake her up but I don't think that she'll be pleased to have Kenny's glass of wine thrown in her face "Ahhhh! Ew! What the f- Tyson!" told ya.

Seemingly Daichi believes Tyson is right and that Ray is indeed a ghost; thus, he screams and dives behind the sofa while I bounce on Ray, what can I say? I'm happy to see him "it's so good to see you! Where've you been?"

"Oh just travelling the world, but I couldn't contact anyone so that's why you haven't heard from me"he has a phone, a laptop and he had no way of contacting us? Yeah right, Ray, you need to build on your lies a little. You don't disappear for three months with no word and then just say _'I had no way of contacting anyone'_ what tripe!

A snort from the fireplace indicates that Kai also isn't stupid enough to believe Ray's lie and he throws Ray a dirty look which the neko-jin studiously avoids by throwing himself in to the loving embrace of Hilary who can could kill a man by her hugs alone. Tyson, now believing that if Ray is a ghost he's a friendly one, pounces on Ray with a battle cry and a whoop, the three collapse to the ground as Kai towers over them with looks of disgust. This expression only darkens when Tyson pulls Kenny, Daichi and me in to the doggy pile that is increasing on Kai's nice clean carpet.

Tyson sits up grinning "isn't this cool! Now we're all back together"

"Tyson, you making yourself even dimmer if you're going to accept that as Ray's description" Kenny said with a meaningful look at Ray. Yeah and you're making us all sound like an old married couple. We all look at Ray. Was that a flicker of apprehension across his face? Is he really hiding something?

* * *

_Ding…Ding…Ding_

That's the clock chiming in at three in the morning meaning I've been lost for more than an hour; I have been wandering around aimlessly because, yet again, I am lost, for like the fifth time! It's doing my head in! This time I am lost because I woke up and, not wanting to wake any servants up, I went in search of the kitchen for a drink…fifteen minutes later when I still couldn't find the kitchen I began to think maybe I should have called a servant…half an hour later when I had found the kitchen had the drink and was now on my way back to my room I was convinced I should have woken the servants, every single one of them. And now I'm searching through the corridors trying to find something that looks like I'm in the right place. All I can see is a load of scary looking massive paintings and a lot of pricey things, which don't help in the slightest.

Oooh hello? I can hear voices; walking along the corridor I locate the door from which the sound is emitting muffled, the door being slightly ajar I lean in cautiously and have a peep. A massive bed, several wardrobes and a doorway leading to a bathroom are the only things that decorate this room. This is someone's bedroom. ACK! Kai! He walks passed the door talking, oooh shit! Kai won't be best pleased to see me here; this is obviously his wing where he escapes from us all. I walk on a few steps, stop, and back up to where I was behind the door where he can't see me; Kai isn't the kind of guy who talks to himself, so who is he talking to in his bedroom of all places? I peer into the room as far as I can without being seen, and stare.

It's Ray.

To my shock as Ray says something Kai slams him up against the wall and snarls something; I crane in slightly further so I can hear them without being detected.

"Don't expect me to believe that crap!" Kai slams Ray in to the wall again; gripping his wrists so hard Ray winces.

Ray looks calmly into Kai's face "Let me go, Kai"

"Not until you tell me where you have been for the last three months!"

"I told you, like I told the others, I was in England but unable to contact you"

"Bullshit! You work for the BBA! Why not go to one of their offices and contact us through them!"

"I wasn't near any offices and only had enough money for a plane ticket, there isn't any BBA offices in Manchester"

Kai's grip on Ray's wrist tightens, Ray hisses and struggles "Kai, let me go! Now!" Kai looks into Ray's eyes, releases him and turns away still angry. Ray looses his patience "I don't see what your big deal is! Jeesh! I only made you miss out on one deal!"

Kai spins round "you didn't tell me where you were! Anything could have happened to you!"

Ray's eyes soften and he walks close to Kai, um too close; he looks up in to Kai's face with a smile as red eyes scowl back at him "God, it feels _sooo_ good to be with you again"

EXCUSE ME!

"Don't think flattery is going to help!" comes Kai's fuming reply "I'm still angry with you!"

Ray smiles again biting his lip as he whispers something and I strain to hear what he says, did he say screw? Kai's eyes glint as Ray smirks up at him and purrs edging closer to Kai who takes a step back clearly not interested. My faces twists up as I try to hear what Ray mutters next; did Ray say something about Kai had better… something… him good, eh?

Pardon?

"Unfortunately for you, I'm going to have a shower and then I'm going to bed" the phoenix replies coolly though his eyes glint again. Good on you, Kai! You tell him! Although it's a little odd to have a shower at three in the morning. Still, each to their own.

"What makes you think you're going by yourself" Kai looks at Ray. So do I.

Ray smiles and bites his lip again in what I would call a rather teasing way, he creeps closer to Kai…only this time Kai doesn't step back, instead his expression lightens and he lifts a hand to Ray's face. Uh Kai, if I was you, I would step back! Ray puts his arms around Kai's neck and presses his body against Kai's. Why isn't Kai doing anything? Why hasn't he ripped Ray to shreds for standing in his personally space? Was that smile flickering across Kai's face? Kai leans in to Ray's lips which part under the phoenix's gentle touch and-. Back away Kai! Back away! Ray isn't himself! They're kissing now! Kissing! I watch in astonishment as Kai and Ray kiss. Mouth to mouth! Full on snog! Lips pressed on lips! Tongues fully included! Ray mumbles with fever as he clings to Kai's shirt almost tearing it; Kai pushes Ray until the back of the neko-jin's legs hit the bed and Ray topples down pulling Kai along with him. Ray tugs Kai closer to kiss him again while Kai's hands crawl up Ray's body and I'm forever classed as a gay pervert, my blue eyes larger than several saucers. Kai and Ray! Together!

They're good friends then!

I silently pull the door shut and creep down the corridor although I think an elephant humming the national anthem wouldn't disturb them. My mind is boggled, Kai! Ray! An item! A couple! Boyfriends! Now don't get me wrong; I have nothing against gays but this is Ray and Kai we are talking about! Two of the best bladers in the world! Ray, one of the most wanted guys, was awarded the forth sexiest famous person and came third in a survey _which famous hot guy would you sleep with_! Kai, one of the most secretive and coldest and heartless jerks I've ever met, also one of the most wanted guys; he was awarded for being the sixth sexiest person but came second in the survey, apparently girls like the fact that he is _so mysterious_. I wonder how long they've been together. How did they even get together? This is Kai and Ray: they're not exactly Mr I Spill My Secrets To All Who Listen. Maybe I'll talk to Ray; so what if it's none of my business, I'm curious. I'll talk to Ray in the morning I decide…

But for now I shall find my missing room, which I'm beginning to suspect has relocated itself to another planet.

* * *

~Ray's POV~

I look down at Kai and moan; Kai, who is laying on his back, totally ignores me. I growl. Dam him! I spent the entire night trying to sooth that goddamn temper of his; finally in the early morning he relented and we did what we'd both been gagging for, in a word, sex. Now we're both in the nude and I'm sitting atop of him practically begging for more…but Kai Hiwatari (the bastard) is pretending to be asleep. I know he is only pretending because there's no way anyone could sleep through all the moaning, groaning and groping that I have been doing trying to get my insufferable boyfriend to give me what I want. I dig my nails into his stomach and growl with annoyance trying desperately to get a reaction. Do I get a reaction? Yes. Kai without opening his eyes moves his arm to the bedside cabernet where he opens a drawer and begins to rustle through it. I whine, _how can he do this to me when I'm feeling so horny_? I haven't had this guy in three months; once is not enough. Kai's eyes open and he glares at me, uh oh what have I done now?

"Ray! What have you done with them?"

"Done with what?"

"You know! My cigarettes!"

"Oh them"

"Yes them! Where are they?" Kai sits up so our chests are touching; I shudder with pleasure "give them back!"

"I can't"

"Why? What have you done with them?" he glares into my eyes, which on any other occasion I would have taken seriously but not. Right. Now. Oh dear. Kai, on seeing he isn't getting much of a response repeats himself which he hates doing.

"What have you do with them?"

"I had the maid clean them out" I'm more interested in running my hands down Kai's torso than on what I'm saying, possibly a mistake.

"You had _MY _maid go through _MY _drawers and throw _MY _cigarettes out!"

"No! Don't be silly, _I _went though your drawers and put them in _MY _drawers and then had her clean them out from there"

"You- Ray! I want them!"

"What for?" when Kai gets angry, his muscles get really tense and deliciously firm, no Ray! Keep to conversation.

"To smoke, perhaps? That's what you do with cigarettes!"

"Really? I thought you put them up your ass and-"

"Ray! Enough with the sarcasm! Why the fuck did you chuck them out?"

"Because you die of lung cancer, I die of secondary smoking and worst of all you stink" ooooh he has one hot body, Concentrate! _Drooool_! Concentrate!

"Not good enough! They were mine!"

"You have enough money to buy a lifetime supply"

"That's not the point! I want them! I ne-" Kai stops with a small grunt.

I smirk.

"You were going to say you needed them, weren't you?"

"No. I don't need them. I just want one every now and then, but I definitely don't need them"

My cell-phone rings and briefly distracts me from running my fingers further down Kai's body; I pick it up oblivious to Kai's snarl of irritation.

"Hullo?"

"Ray! It's me!"

"M-Mariah?"

Kai falls back onto the bed, a hand over his eyes. "I take that back, I need four fags, five drinks and several painkillers" I place a finger on his lips which he licks playfully. Oh _now_ he wants it! Typical! Kai smirks and tantalisingly runs his hand around my waist. I on the other hand am more interested on why Mariah is ringing; there are no phones in the mountains so where is she? … Well alright so I am more interested in Kai screwing me, but for a short moment Mariah has my attention.

"Why are you calling?"

"Um, I'm coming to see you"

"C-Coming to see me?" I repeat, Kai stops what he was doing and his eyes narrow.

"Err Mariah, you do know where I am, don't you?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Does Kai know you're coming?" Kai shakes his head in a very slow dangerous way.

"Yes, he said it was fine"

"He did?" I start to ask why Kai would allow her into his manor when he hates her living guts but Mariah overrules me.

"So, what you doing?"

Hmmm, I'm naked sitting atop Kai Hiwatari, whom you loath, he also happens to be stripped; earlier he screwed me into oblivion and now I want more… maybe not the best answer.

"Err just sitting around" see I'm not lying, I'm just omitting certain truths that she does not need to know.

"Good, it's about time you had a rest, you've been working hard" I get a glare from Kai who doesn't want Mariah in **HIS** manor.

"Err Mariah, are you sure Kai said you could come?"

"Oh yeah! I was surprised but he still said yes"

"But I thought you didn't like Kai" I remind her as Kai smirks and runs his hands up my legs, Mariah get off my phone right now!

"I don't but it's an emergency so beggars can't be choosers"

"Oh? What's it about?"

"It's better if I tell you when I get there" I hear her talking to someone else, she comes back to the phone ""sorry Ray, gotta go but we'll see you later today"

"Today! We?"

"Me and Lee"

"Oh? Lee's also coming?" I keep my voice calm while Kai's digs his fingernails into my skin. Is that a hint do you think?

"Gotta go Ray, bye! Love you!" she hangs up.

"Yeah love you too," I mumble somewhat pathetically, Kai glares up at me; I give him my 'innocent' smile.

"Why are Lee AND Mariah coming to _MY _house?"

"She said it was an emergency"

"Couldn't it wait?" Kai's voice was dangerously close to being very infuriated. I stroke his chest partly to calm the flaming phoenix and partly because he's just _so_ hot! Kai's not having any of it; he sits up unbalancing me from my perch atop him.

"I don't want them in _MY _Manor"

"Look, as soon as I find out what's happened I'll send them away" I assure him sadly not concentrating on what I'm saying. Kai, being Kai, takes advantage of this. He smirks, as I trail my fingers over his shoulders, and grabs me by the waist to push me down, finally some attention. More fool me. He trails his hand down my side and kisses my neck. That's me beaten; I will now do anything for him, pity me, please. I moan as he lies down on top me and curl my legs around him; Kai places a gentle on my neck, I can feel his tongue on my skin. Bittersweet revenge on Kai's part.

"You know, you could always go to the airport. Find out what they want and then send them straight away again, that way they don't come near my place. And _I_ might just consider cancelling the meeting I have this afternoon and giving you…my _full_ attention" oooh the bastard!

"Ok" I say, my head is screaming at me that sending Lee and Mariah immediately is about as possible as Tyson signing up for one of Kai's training regimes BUT my body is saying that my head can think about that problem later, for now let's get back to the real job at hand – Kai satisfying my sexual urges. Kai smirks, knowing exactly what position I have got myself into; he leans down to kiss me and I close my eyes as he nibbles my neck wondering what he would do if he discovered where I've really been these last few months. What would his reaction by if he discovered who I'd met while I was away? Kai, on noticing I'm drifting away, bites my neck.

"Ray, pay attention"

"Oh! Sorry, I was just- OH! Oh, that's nice!"

* * *

So Ray does have a few secrets.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and pray you like the next. It's up already so don't hesitate, although I warn you that if the chapter isn't titled then I haven't improved it yet.

Please review!

Kiki


	2. Like Lovers From The First Step

Author's Note: Hi again! For those of you who HAVE read this story before: the way in which Kai and Ray get together is totally different from what you have previously read so please drop me a line and tell me what you think. My opinion is it's not as funny but it's written much better than before and I, personally, can feel the emotions between Kai and Ray a lot more.  
A bit longer since I rewrote it, two pages longer than its previous. The longest chapter I've ever written!

* * *

For those of you who HAVE NOT read this story before. Congratulations! You get to read the second chapter without having to wince at the awful grammar and punctuation. If you read the first chapter then thank you very much and I hope you enojoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think. Please also enjoy the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor any of its characters. Any unrecognisable characters are most likely mine.

Warnings: Bad language. Appalling grammar and punctuation (though much better than before). Gay relationships (Yaoi). I apologise for any spelling mistakes though I have checked through this many times.

Ok, in the last chapter they were all reunited at Kai's mansion in Russia. Ray arrived late a lied about his disappearance. During one of Max's rambles about Kai's manor he discovers the relationship between Kai and Ray. After this Ray tried to get Kai's attention only to have Kai play that against him. Will Max find out the story behind Kai and Ray's relationship? Will Ray come clean about his disappearance. So here it is: the second chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

**ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE**

**CHAPTER TWO: LIKE LOVERS FROM THE FIRST STEP**

~Ray's POV~

Breakfast time: A time for an enjoyable meal to set one up for the rest of the day…but only if you're not a Bladebreaker. Yeah, I had a pleasurable morning with Kai; now however I am alert, alert enough to know of the situation I have put myself in. I'm also alert enough to notice the strange looks Max has been giving me, nor has he spoken to me all morning. Have I done something? Was it something I said? Hmm, I'll ask him later. Meanwhile Tyson and Daichi are having a food fight, Hilary and Kenny are trying to stop them and Kai is sitting at the head of the table, trying to avoid knowing any of them, and talking to Mr Dickinson – well Mr Dickinson is talking to him.

"So, what we gonna to today?" Tyson shouts trying to be heard over Daichi as he looks at me for a suggestion.

"I have to go to the airport to _err_ see someone" and to keep them away from here.

"Who?" what do I say? If I say who it is then Tyson will want them to stay which is not what I want. Well, it's not what Kai wants.

Overhearing this and, as if to ruin my plans on purpose, Mr Dickinson turns to me to ask "is that Mariah and Lee coming to visit?"

There goes my plan to keep Lee and Mariah from here, Kai scowls "uh yeah they're coming later, how did you know?" I reply buttering my toast and carefully avoiding Kai's face.

"They rang me yesterday and asked if they could come; I said yes and Kai would only too glad to let them stay a while"

Now I didn't see that coming. At least I now know how Mariah managed to get a yes out of Kai, she's devious that one! Mr Dickinson turns to Kai "You don't have a problem with that, do you Kai?"

"Seeing as they're already on their way I don't see how my opinion matters" if Kai holds that cup any tighter he'll break it.

Tyson grins from ear to ear "Lee and Mariah are coming? That's great! More the merrier!"

"Terrific" mutters Kai.

Tyson grins at me conspiratorially "I bet you're pleased aren't you Ray?" sure Tyson, it will be great to see Mariah and Lee again. However the down side is that Kai will not speak to me for hours.

I smile back; everyone expects me to be thrilled, not that I can blame them. They all know Mariah and I are engaged to be married; it's not their fault they think I'm in love with Mariah, they only think that because I told them it was so. I only told them that to hide the fact that I'm in love with Kai, to hide the fact that it's him I want to be with for the rest of my life. I'm unaware how Mariah feels about me save for the fact I know she loves me but whether that's because she's my fiancé I'm not sure. But our engagement has hindered us both; gay lovers are not welcome in the White Tiger mountains and Mariah isn't allowed to lie with anyone until her wedding day, however that idea flew out the window the moment she met Mystel. Lee was furious when he found out; Mariah hasn't been allowed to see Mystel since because Lee thinks she should be saving herself for me. Ironic isn't it? She's supposed to be saving herself for the one guy who doesn't want her.

* * *

The rest of breakfast goes without incident and afterwards we go our separate ways; Kenny and Hilary go sightseeing, Daichi and Tyson wander off to the nearest eating place to 'learn about Russian culture' pfht! To eat Russian food more like, although how they will do that without knowing any Russian I don't know.

Meanwhile I have located what I have been looking for: one sexy Russian laying on a large futon, one hand over his eyes. As I open the door I get a wonderful greeting.

"Fuck off!"

Prince Charming in the making. I sit legs crossed behind his head and smile down at him. He glances up at me and closes his eyes.

"Stop being so cheerful!" he does however shuffle backwards and lay his head in my lap. I can't help but smile and comb his bangs with my fingers. I offer some words of comfort to aid our ex team captain in his time of need.

"I'll make sure they don't stay that long"

Silence.

"They're not that bad"

Silence.

"It could be worse, they could have brought Kevin and Gary with them"

Silence.

"Oh come on! Surely you don't hate Lee that much"

"Who said it was Lee that I have to problem with?"

"It's Mariah you don't like! Why?"

"Ray, she's your fiancé"

"That doesn't mean I want her"

"But does she want you?"

"We're just friends"

"For someone with incredible eyesight you are being really blind"

"Well, I think we're just friends"

"Fool" though he says it rather fondly.

"Does that mean that the high and mighty Kai Hiwatari is _jealous_" I smirk.

"I didn't say that!"

"So you are _jealous_," I say somewhat gleefully.

"Don't get bigheaded about it, she's also a pain in the ass"

"SHE happens to a friend of mine, Kai" I gently swipe the top of his head.

"And she doesn't like me so the feeling is mutual" Kai takes my hand and kisses it.

"Doesn't mean you have to hate her"

"_Of course not_. I'm in love with her, I totally get off on her hating my living guts" noting the sarcasm, people, noting the sarcasm. Kai scowls "she's always appearing, sticking her stupid pink wig in on things" he grumbles.

I smile and lean down to kiss him "there's no one in this world I want more than you" I whisper. I kiss him again before checking my watch "well I need to go for my meeting with Mr D" I carefully shift Kai's head from my lap.

"Does he believe your story?" Kai asks with cynicism.

"It's the truth" I insist ignoring the twisting in my guts as I lie to Kai.

"Whatever" Kai mutters and turns his back on me as I leave the room.

* * *

Mr Dickinson didn't believe my story either; I don't know why, it's the truth save for the parts that I missed out. He seemed to be under the impression I'd done something illegal and for the first time ever he's angry with me because he thinks I've not been doing the job he wanted me to do. Walking in to the kitchen for a drink I find Max sitting at the table with a coffee and reading a newspaper; save for Max the whole kitchen is empty as the servants are attending to other jobs.

"I thought you would be with Tyson and Daichi or one of the others"

Max looks up and grins "my choice was the museum of pencils or watching Tyson salivate over too much food, forgive me if my stomach couldn't handle either"

"Fair point" I chuckle in response as I flick the kettle on.

"Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

I look round and smile "sure, what is it?" I reach for the cup hanging on the wall.

"What do you feel about gay people?"

I almost drop the cup; setting it down on the side I turn composing my features as I go "err Maxie, that's uh an unusual question. Heh, w-why do you ask that?"

"Well I've recently found out that a friend of mine is gay"

"Oh" I squeak somewhat dryly "do I know him?"

"Oh no! He's is an old American friend"

I relax, thank goodness; I turn back to my cup and pour boiling water into it before adding a teabag "c-can I ask why you're asking?"

"Well, I've known this friend for years and I've never knew and now I do. I dunno, I'm ok with it but I'd like someone else's opinion"

I put my tea on the table next to Max and look at him; he looks at me in an innocent curious way "well if he's a friend anyway I'd just continue to be his friend" I smile at him "does your friend have a lover?"

"My friend has a partner, yes, another friend of mine. They don't act mushy in front of me, I don't think they like people knowing…so what do you think of gay people then?"

I lean against the table thoughtfully, I can at least answer this truthfully "well, back in my home land it is forbidden but that's because they are traditional; I used to agree with it but then when I came into the modern world it sort of opened my eyes. I respect anyone who stands against tradition for someone they love, does that help?"

Max smiles his usual big grin even bigger than normal "yeah, thanks Ray!"

Good! Now we can get off this awkward subject and go back to making fun of Tyson like we used to. I turn back to the sideboard to get the sugar bowl.

"Ray, how long have you and Kai been a couple?"

I drop the sugar bowl.

Max laughs "sorry, probably should have asked you when you had put the sugar bowl down"

I'm not listening; I'm staring at him, eyes wide "Max-Maxie- what – gave you the – idea – that me and-and Kai were…were" I falter, could I _be_ any more obvious?

Max smiles, albeit nervous, as if I'll blow a casket "I kinda got lost last night and err you sorta left the door kinda open and I kinda saw you, not the whole thing you understand-just-just when you were kissing"

I stand there staring at him unable to utter a sound. Come on Raymond! Pull yourself together! He knows, no point in lying. I sit down next to him heavily and run my hands through my bangs. I look at him and take a deep a breath. I clear my throat all the while Max is looking at me…he deserves the truth "So it wasn't a gay American friend then?" I manage somewhat numbly.

"No…sorry about that"

I shake my head in an understanding way and clear my throat again "So err, how many people have you told?"

"None" Max says simply.

I look at him "Really?"

"It's not actually my business" Max points out.

"The-then why mention it all?"

"Because I want to know how you got together" Max looks down at his coffee "I've been watching you all morning; now I know it's so easy to see how much you love Kai, the way you look at him"

My face heats up. Memo to self: do not look at Kai in public "I'm that obvious, huh?"

"Sorry dude, you couldn't be more obvious if you shouted it from the rooftops" Max grins. Great "well, how long have you and Kai been going?" Max prompts me.

…About a year.

ONE YEAR AGO

I wake to the sound of knocking; have you ever noticed that, when something wakes you up, every noise you hear is twice as loud and twice as annoying? That's my feeling right now; I grumble and shove my head back under the pillow, maybe if I don't answer the knocking will stop…fat chance "who is it?"

"Kai"

My heart skips a beat; I blink "Hiwatari?"

"No, Kai the milkman" comes the sarcastic reply and, without waiting for my summons, Kai opens the door and walks in.

"Good morning to you too" I comment; I yawn and roll over to face him "well, this is a surprise. I never knew you valued milk so highly" I grin as the rate of my heart doubles with every step Kai makes.

Kai sneers at me before saying "I didn't realise you were still asleep"

"It's no problem" I look around for my watch "what time is it?"

Kai looks at his watch "7:30"

"7:30!" I flump back in bed "come back in two hours" I snuggle back in to the sheets with a purr.

"Wake up!" Kai kicks the bed.

"Hey!" I snap back. Why is he glaring at me? Have I done something wrong?

"I didn't come in here to watch you sleep" Kai tells me.

"So come back in two hours" I say again.

"Tyson wanted an early start remember" the phoenix jeers.

Oh yeah "Tyson's version of an early start is 10:30 am" I remind him "as far as I'm aware that is three hours away"

"Hn!"

"Oh for goodness sake!" I sit up and glare at Kai "is there a reason why you're bothering me?" Kai turns to the window and glares outside sulkily but doesn't reply "fine. You stay there and I'll sleep" I growl at him before snuggling back down in to my bed.

"I'm sorry" Kai turns back to me "I didn't mean to snap at you" my resolve to stay angry melts away.

I sigh and sit back up, turning round to face him "it's about the water park, isn't it? You don't want to come with us"

Kai scowls.

"Kai, it's his birthday. He'll be hurt if you don't come" and I want you to come.

Kai looks out the window again.

"I won't cover for you," I state firmly because I know that's what he's hoping "you want to vanish then fine, but don't expect me to reason away your disappearance to Tyson"

Kai scowls again.

"You could just come us without complaining, you might find you enjoy yourself" I suggest.

Kai merely snorts.

"He'll be hurt if you don't come," I repeat, mainly because I'm running reasons to entreat Kai with "we're a team, Kai. We're suppose to stick together"

"And I care about that because?"

"Because Tyson's your friend and you're the captain of this team"

Kai looks out of the window not saying anything which, in Kai's language, means I haven't convinced him. I sigh again "come on, Kai. Bite that pride of yours…just for a bit, a little sacrifice on your part won't hurt" I scramble out of bed reasoning that now I'm awake I won't fall back to sleep; walking over to my drawers I pull out some clothes "it's not like I like water parks but I'm going"

"Yeah, but you're too kind to say no" Kai replies in a cruel tone of voice, I wince.

"I'll take that as a compliment" I answer coolly.

Kai doesn't respond but glances at me before looking back out the window.

I lose my patience "fine! Don't come! It would have been nice if you would have joined us but if you're going to act like this the whole day then don't bother! It's not worth it!" I pull off the t-shirt I'm wearing and slip in to my top for the day; buttoning it up I look towards Kai to find him looking at me, I flush "sorry, I didn't mean to…" I trail off. My heart's beating too fast; every time he looks at me…this feeling won't go away. I continue to button my top avoiding Kai's gaze; is he still looking at me? Is he still watching me? If I could just touch his lips, feel his breath on my skin I'd be a happy neko-jin for the rest of the day "I want you to come"

Kai looks round from the window "why?"

Did I say that out loud? "Uhh…because I'll have to look after them all by myself if you don't!" I explain hurriedly "you know they're all childish and stupid at heart and it'll hard looking after them and making sure that they don't get in to trouble. I can't do that by myself!"

"You'll have Hilary with you" Kai looks back out the window.

"But all she'll do is scream and shout, that won't make much difference. You're so much better at keeping them in line" nice save, Kon! I wonder- is that a split-end I can see hanging just in my line of vision?

"Fine"

It IS a split-end I can- "what?"

Kai turns from the window "fine, I'll come"

"You will?" keep up with the conversation Ray, that's what he just said.

"Yes, if you feel you can't handle Tyson all by yourself"

I can see it the split end; it's just out of reach, if I could just- "that's great! I'll tell the others" I beam brighter than necessary, passed the split end, at Kai.

Kai is looking at me; his eyes are amazing they're so deep…I could get lost in them. As guys go Kai is one of the- no stop it Ray! I realise I'm just standing there zoned out looking at Kai. He's doing the same, probably thinking I'm having a fit or something. I snap out of it.

"Sorry, don't know what's wrong with me" I mumble. It's this split end: it's taunting me! I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and my fingers catch in a knot.

"You might need a hairbrush" Kai comments as I wince.

"Way to go and state the obvious Kai" I reply as I grab the hairbrush "now, leave me please. You will not be witness to the brushing of my hair"

Kai raises an eyebrow while a look of amusement crosses his face "I wonder if your fans know you spend 35% of your time preening your hair"

"Oh haha, you're the regular comical genius"

"I'm curious, do you dye your hair too or is that your natural colour?" Kai's smirk reappears as I expostulate with indignation.

"Have you any concept of how much money I'd have to spend if my hair was coloured? Of course this is my natural colour!" I scowl at him "I would never colour my hair! It's fine just how it is thank you!"

"You really are too uptight about your hair, you know" Kai walks up to me and says in a soft voice "some people might find that really sad"

My face darkens "just because you only have to pull a hand through your hair to look good doesn't mean everyone can do that, you want me to stop brushing my hair? I'm warning you now; I'll look like Katie Price without the orange tan! It'll be an embarrassment to the whole team! Do you want that?"

"The style might suit you" Kai answers.

"Oh you really are too much!" I huff.

"I don't know, maybe going to this water park isn't such a bad idea. I'll pay for pictures of you coming out that waterfall ride, maybe you should go to the paint balling rink"

"Out" I grab a pillow and hit him with it "go and terrorize someone else"

"Alright" Kai saunters out "but remember, if any of my clothes are ruined it'll be you paying for the damage" what? Kai's clothes cost a second mortgage!

"Wait, maybe you coming isn't such a good idea after all!" I call as Kai shuts the door.

* * *

"YEOW!" I yelp as I tug a brush through my sodden hair trying to pull the brush through the knots only to see I missed some red paint; I grit my teeth "I'll kill you, Kai Hiwatari!"

"Someone say my name?" Kai opens my bedroom door.

"Have you seen this? Twice I've washed my hair and I still haven't got all the paint out!"

"Whoops"

"Whoops? WHOOPS! Is that all you're gonna say?" I growl fiercely "this is your fault!"

"It's not my fault Tyson used you as his protection" Kai argues back "it was him I was aiming for"

"It was me you hit!" I fume "if my hair has a red tint to it I swear Kai Hiwatari I will slip purple dye in to your conditioner!"

Kai snorts, "you wouldn't dare"

"Just watch me!"

Kai raises his eyebrow "it's not like you didn't get your revenge; my jacket is ruined"

"Serves you damn well right!" I sniff "and don't even think about making me pay for it! You got what you deserved!"

"Your hair washes out, my jacket will have to be replaced with much expense. That's not fair"

"Life isn't fair" I retort "now leave me in peace"

"You mean leave you alone to lick your wounds" Kai corrects "I suppose you're going to blame me for the waterfall ride too"

"It _was_ your fault!"

"It wasn't my fault you threw up"

"It was your suggestion in the first place"

"I didn't suggest you threw up. I merely suggested to go on the ride, you said you could handle it"

I give him a dirty look.

"Now you know not to invite me to Tyson's birthday outings" Kai's smirk become smug "I keep telling you there's no Kai in team"

"Oh go away"

"So you can sulk? I told you it wasn't a good idea if I came, now you know"

I narrow my eyes and throw the hairbrush at him "you're impossible!"

"I'm a Hiwatari, it runs in the blood"

"And I suppose being a prick runs in the blood too"

"Certainly, otherwise I wouldn't have put that worm in your burger"

"THAT WAS YOU!" I shriek, Kai smirks, I turn away "I no longer have any respect for you; I think you're a childish bully and a prick"

"But you were so keen for me to come this morning"

I gape at him "that's what this is about, isn't it? You're punishing me for forcing you to come with us!"

"Actually I just like teasing you" Kai shrugs "you get so mad"

I throw a pillow at him "so I suppose I'm a joke to you then!"

Kai's smug smirk softens to a small smile "of course not…" he trails off watching me before adding "I just like winding you up"

"Well I don't like you winding me up so go and bully Tyson!"

"I can't. He and the others have gone out" you mean we're alone? All alone? My beating heart thuds in my chest and my breath hitches.

"How about you watch TV then?"

"And lose my chance of another flying pillow?"

"You want me to throw pillows? Fine" I grab another pillow and chuck it at him "have another" I glare at him angrily; he twists me up so much and it hurts that he plays with me like that.

Kai catches the pillow easily and walks over to the bed I'm sat upon to place it back at the top of the bed "I don't mean to tease you so much" he whispers as I glower crossly at the ground.

"Then why do it?" I sigh and look up at him, he isn't smiling anymore but merely looking down at me "sometimes it's fun Kai but…other times it's not"

"I know" he murmurs "I don't mean to, it's just…" he trails off to look out the window with a furrowed brow.

"It's just what?" I ask barely breathing.

Kai looks back down at me "nothing"

I trip him up.

Kai crashes to the ground with a curse and glares up at me "what was that for?"

"To take revenge, I don't like being taunted" I reply haughtily.

Kai raises an eyebrow again "see how you like it" before I realise what he means Kai grabs me off the bed and I thud to the floor, instinctively I throw out a fist which Kai catches as he pushes me down beneath him "there. Below me, just where you belong"

I wriggle "get off! My hair is still-"

"Fuck your hair" mutters Kai cutting through my words like a hot knife slicing in to my chest; he's looking down at me and I can't help but look back up in to his eyes almost melting. He's such a prick and yet I can't stop my breath from hitching, I can't halt my racing heart. Ray! You're making a fool of yourself! Stop it! … But I can't. I want him to see me. I want to know what he's thinking. I want to know what he feels like, touch his skin, hear his voice and know his body. There's that feeling in the pit of my stomach…it feels good thinking about Kai and I can't stop the feelings rushing to my head, I can't stop him consuming my thoughts. I have to stop thinking these thoughts. I have to pretend I don't want him. I _have_ to stop.

Stop right there…_thank you very much, I need somebody with a human touch. Hey you, always on the run gotta slow down baby gotta have some fun_…silence…Mariah, never play the Spice Girls ever again. Forget I just did that. Back to the story.

"You want to know why I tease you?" Kai whispers; he leans down and I raise my lips reaching for his without even thinking about what I'm doing. He's got me; he's got me good. I nod in answer to his question and he comes closer "I want you"

He kisses me and I respond without thought or consideration of what might happen; his hands slide down my body and under my top; I gasp as his fingers feel cold against my hot skin, clinging to his back and digging my nails in when Kai kisses my tender throat. I nibble his ear and a thrill of pleasure bubbles through my gut when I hear him sigh; we kiss again, gently, our lips barely touching before we pull back unsure, only to press them together once again. His hands runs through my dampened hair, grazing my scalp lightly as my fingers find his belt and begin to unfasten it. He pulls the zipper of my top down with his teeth so he can kiss my neck easier and I mumble in to his shoulder.

Something's not right…this isn't how he should be. He's too gentle; the way he's touching me, caressing me and kissing me, it's too caring.

"Kai, I-"

"Shh, not yet" he covers my mouth with his and I speak no more.

* * *

The way he kissed me; it wasn't just lust, it was something else…something more. I need to talk to him. I need to know why he treated me so carefully and caringly when he's such a stuck up jerk the rest of the time. Why didn't he just take what he wanted and walk away? Why did he kiss me? Why did he keep checking to see if I was ok? Of course the thought that I could be with him is ridiculous; it goes against everything I know, my religion, and my principles, not to mention anything I've ever been taught by my people and family but…could I be with him? I've never thought about that until today.

"Hey, Tyson?"

"Whoa!" Tyson looks up from his game of twister. Oh, how the might have fallen – pun intended. I look down at Tyson, greatest beyblader in the world.

Tyson can't play twister.

Max laughs "haha! I win!"

"Ray dude! Don't interrupt a guy when he's playing twister!"

"What? You can't talk and stand at the same time?" I reply with a smirk.

"_Pfft_! Tyson can't stand at all" snorts Hilary from her comfy chair.

"Hey! I so can!" Tyson objects, he looks back at me "you wanted something?"

Yeah, I want to know why you're wearing a pair of antlers on your head "I was wondering if you knew where Kai was" I say casually…ish.

"Sure, he's outside. Grandpa won't let him smoke in the house"

"Thanks" I leave Tyson challenging Max to another game of twister while Kenny weeps over his broken Ming-Ming CD and Daichi, who is obviously feeling left out, screams and shouts for no apparent reason.

Hilary's face says it all.

I shut the door behind me slipping on my coat and peek out from under the porch; _uh_, it would be raining. I scout around for Kai and spot him leaning against the wall absently watching the cars go by, a fag lightly balancing between his lips. I scowl at the grey clouds above and walk out towards him.

"It's unhealthy to smoke"

Kai doesn't turn around but takes the fag from his lips to flick the ash from the tip to the ground. I shuffle my feet and watch the raindrops hit the surface of a puddle and bounce back; it's obvious Kai's not going to start the _riveting_ conversation we're about to have so I'll have to make first move.

"I want to know something"

"Pluto isn't a planet anymore"

Completely taken aback I look at him "what?"

"You wanted to know something, so I told you something" Kai replies dropping the fag end on the ground and crushing it with his foot.

"Put that in the bin" I say automatically; this has always been a friction between Kai and I, he never puts things in a bin! Is it so hard! "I meant I want you to tell me something" I add.

"I did tell you something: I told you Pluto isn't a planet anymore"

"Is that you trying to be funny?"

"No, that's me trying to fulfil your wish to know something"

"You know what I mean"

"No, I don't know what you mean" Kai says pulling out the box of fags he's got in his pocket "enlighten me"

"I want you to tell me something and I want you to tell me the truth"

"I can't do that if I don't know what I'm supposed to be telling you"

"Why were you so…gentle?" the words slip out before my brain tells me I don't want to say that.

Kai's expression doesn't change but he glances at me as he takes another fag before returning the box to his pocket "did you not want me to be?" he asks as he pulls out his lighter slipping the fag between his lips and raising his hands to cover the small naked flame of the lighter. I watch his every move unable to take my eyes away from the delicate touch of his lips, the way he moves his hands, his long slender fingers. I force my gaze forwards focusing on the passing cars.

"Of course" I mutter "but…why were you?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?" is Kai's response as his hands lower, one falling back to his pocket to replace the lighter while the other drifts to his side with the fag gently smoking from his fingers.

"Because being gentle…it's not you" I say quietly.

"And how would you know what is and isn't me?"

His words come so sharp it's like a slap in the face; he's not looking at me but watching the cars periodically lifting the fag to his lips to take a drag "I just meant I've never seen you be gentle to anyone before so why- why were you gentle with me?" I keep my eyes averted, my face turned from his and my attention on the cars. I don't rise to his tone; I've known him long enough to know he only really loses his temper when he's talking about something he doesn't want to talk about.

"Why should I tell you that?" he asks taking another drag and breathing out a perfect smoke ring.

I don't reply; I don't have an answer, should I say it's my right seeing as it was me Kai was gentle with? Do I have the right to pry in to feelings he obviously wants me to stay away from?

"You're different"

I look at the phoenix "from what?"

"Everything. Everyone. I don't know why" during those six words Kai doesn't look at me or even acknowledge my existence by gesturing but his voice is so quiet that even if we were in a crowd I'd be the only one to hear it.

I can hear my heartbeat in my ears, my breath seems suddenly too loud and the rest of the world fades from sight. Time slips away; is he trying to say something wanting me to read between the lines? "Different in a good way or bad?"

"How can it be good or bad when it's different?" Kai snaps temper flaring "if something's different from something else that doesn't make it better than the other, it just makes it different!"

"Alright, how am I different?"

"You're different. Does it really matter how you're different?"

"It does to me"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know how you feel about me!" my voice rises slightly as Kai's dulling tone starts to get under my skin "I don't know how you feel about me, Kai! I look in your eyes and I don't know how you feel about me! I've never seen any emotion in your eyes until-" I turn away cutting off my words but of course now Kai's interested.

"Until?"

"Until earlier when you were…you were so gentle"

"Stop saying that word"

I look at him "what? Gentle? How can I stop saying that word, Kai? You were gentle; you may not want to admit that but you weren't the usual cold monster-"

Kai reacts so fast I barely see him; he grabs me and throws me against the wall gripping my wrists so I can't attack back as he glares at me "_you might want to stop that sentence_" he hisses.

"Why?" I answer back "got a problem with being called a monster?"

Kai slams me against the wall again and the back of my head cracks against the brick wall "shut up"

"No" I struggle against him "sorry Kai but I have to know. How do you feel about me? I need to know-"

His lips were pressed harshly against mine as his tongue slipped between my lips and the world around me spins wildly, I close my eyes blocking out the rest of life as Kai leans harder against me. My hands claw his clothes as he bites my bottom lip. I can't think, not about anything except the body crushing me to the wall and the thrill each touch creates. Surely something like this can't be wrong…can it?

"Why do you always fight back?" Kai breathes against my lips "why do you never give up when the rest of the world does? Why are you so good when the rest of the world is dark?"

My chest is heaving as he pulls away and I gasp for breath touching the back of my head with a hand as a throbbing pain brings back the rest of civilization; I look at him but he's turned away to look down at the fag which he dropped "is that you trying to care, Kai?" I ask "are you sure you can care?"

"What about you?" Kai retorts, "can you 'care'? Do any of us really know how to care about another person?"

His voice is cold again, his emotional walls are rebuilding blocking out anything I try and say, "of course I care. I care about a lot of people"

"And how do you feel about me?" Kai turns to face his red eyes staring straight at me in defiance, like it doesn't matter what I say next, like it won't change anything.

But the problem is I don't know how to reply, I don't know how to explain what I feel inside "sometimes I hate you to the point of distraction" I whisper "sometimes you make me so angry and everything you stand for is everything I hate. Solitude, unemotional, isolation, I hate them all but they're the centre of your world. You are solitary, you are unemotional and you are isolate and I hate you for it" I look back at him staring in to his red eyes "but that's not the whole you; it comes and goes but there's another part of you, this other part is kinder and sometimes, when you have your guard down, you can be such a different person…and I love that part of you"

"And you know what love is, do you?" sneers Kai.

His words cut me; I thought what I said was good but he's glaring at me…I don't know what I've done wrong "no" I reply "but I know the way I feel about you is totally different from every other person I know, whatever I feel for you it won't leave me alone" I take a step closer to him "everyday I look for that other part of you. Most days I don't see it but when I do, it's worth the waiting and the coldness you have. Today, when you kissed me and touched me, I could see it, feel it, and I think I'd fight a lifetime to see that again, I'd forget about everything I've ever been taught just to see that part of you one more time"

We're standing close to each other again; I'm almost glaring up at Kai, just daring him to say something that would cut me down. He's staring back at me his face totally blank but I can feel his warm breath on my face. For a moment he looks like he's going to say something but he closes his mouth and takes a step back, then he turns and walks away.

That slices deeper than anything he could have said; I opened my soul, trying to see the Kai I'd seen before but he shut it from me "you know what the worst part is?" I call after him "the worst part is that I'm scared. I'm scared of my feelings. I'm scared to feel anything for you"

He merely continues to walk without a break in his stride or even a turn of his head. He just disappears round the corner of Tyson's home.

* * *

"Max, pass the salt"

"Why Tyson?"

"Because I'm gonna dump the whole lot on Daichi's head"

"Then no, I won't pass the salt"

"Kenny, pass the salt"

"No Tyson"

"Kai, pass the salt"

"Get it yourself"

"Ray, pass the salt"

We're sitting in a café, Hilary thought we should go out for a meal on Tyson's birthday, I look out the window watching the rain hit the glass with hard heavy drops. Why does it hurt? Why does it hurt so much to think of Kai? Why does it hurt so much to remember him walking away from me? Why does it hurt to know that he likes me and yet he won't act on it? It hurts to know I opened my soul to Kai and he did nothing. It hurts to still want to see that tender part of Kai I caught a glimpse of on my bedroom floor. He keeps looking at me; I feel a thrill of pleasure and pain flutter through my chest every time his red eyes rest on me.

I need to think. To clear my head.

One: Does Kai really care for me? Does he know how to? How many people in his life has he cared about? Does he feel about the Blitzkrieg Boys the way I feel about the White Tigers? … No one could feel like that about Bryan, get real Ray. Would Kai die to save them like I would die if it would save my childhood friends? Would Kai die for me? How do I know how Kai feels? … Simple answer: I don't.

Ok, so I haven't sorted that one out.

Two: How do I feel about him? The same way I feel about Lee? No. Is it the same way I feel about the other Bladebreakers? No. I guess Kai's special but is it love? Oh hell, I don't know!

So, I haven't sorted that one out either.

Three: What do I do? How to I react round him now he knows how I feel? Do I continue as if nothing ever happened? Too difficult. Do I act as if I've never seen the Kai who made love to me instead of taking what he wanted? Do I avoid him? I suppose I can't pretend I'm not gay anymore either… I don't know.

Right, so that's not sorted.

Four: Is Kai going to be the same Kai he's always been? Will he treat me any differently than before? I guess I don't know that either.

Oh good! I haven't sorted anything out. I sigh and look out at the window at a dark group of trees (it's called a wood, Ray) before suddenly realising that someone spoke to me.

"Sorry?"

"I said: pass the salt" Tyson repeats giving me a studious look "are you ok?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" I drink from a glass of water simply to do something.

"You've been quiet since we got back from the water park, you're not angry at me for the paint in your hair, are you?"

"Of course not" I waft a hand "forgive me, I'm just not feeling very well" it's not quite a lie. I don't feel normal and my heart thuds erratically every time Kai glances my way which can't be good. Kai's going to end up killing me at this rate. I can feel him again; his crimson eyes shooting straight to my core and I can't help the flashes of what's happened today, both good and bad.

"Dude, you don't look too good" Daichi points out as my face flushes slightly "I think you have a fever"

Thank God Daichi's not sexually minded "I'm just feeling a little warm" I say; again this isn't a total lie, my temperature rises the longer Kai looks at me. Why does he keep looking at me? "I think- I think I just need some air" I stand from my seat "I'll be back in a minute"

"But it's raining!" Hilary protests, "if you have a fever then going out in the rain is the worst possible thing to do"

I ignore her and almost run from the table before pulling open the door and walking straight in to the heavy rain with a sigh of relief; it's cold out here, the rain running down my face feels good. I walk towards the group of trees (called a wood, remember); already I 'm soaked and I forgot my coat but it's not the end of the world, I don't care. I just needed to get out from that restaurant. Think about something random.

Winnie the Pooh!

Can't get more random! Question; why in the Disney version did they put him in a red T-shirt? One why red? And two they didn't put Rabbit in any clothes so why Winnie the Pooh? Can someone tell me? I turn from the small pool I'd been standing by and see him.

Yep you guessed it; Winnie the Pooh is before me right now, stuck in a hole because he's too tubby to get out.

Well alright so I'm lying it's not Winnie the Pooh, but I bet I had you fooled and I know you're laughing at yourself for your silly mistake.

It's Kai. He's standing behind me watching me and holding something out "you forgot your coat"

"Thanks" I take the coat and slip in to it shivering as the temperature of my body changes dramatically, I hadn't realised how cold I actually was. I turn back to the pool and watch the rain bounce on the surface. I expect to hear Kai walking away but when I don't hear his footsteps I turn back round to see him still standing there "what?" I ask unable to keep the coldness from my voice.

"Are you really?" Kai asks.

"Really what?" I snap turning back to the pool and willing my anger and hurt not to explode. I opened my soul to him and he walked away, now he wants to _talk_? No way! If he thinks he can still have me then he's barking up the wrong tree completely!

"Are you really scared of your feelings?"

Am I scared? Fury explodes and I whip round to face him "of course I'm scared! Everything I feel for you go against everything anyone has ever taught me! Not only that, but any feelings I have, you just throw them back in my face! I'm on my own, Kai! On my own with no one to understand what I'm feeling and no one to help me understand why I feel what I feel! You stand there like you care but you're Kai, you don't know how to feel or care for someone! Even if you do have feelings that are close to tender you don't know how to handle them! You walk away from everything you don't like and yes, you might be one of the bravest people I know but you don't take a risk on something if you don't know there's a good chance you'll win! Here I am: with feelings for someone I should never have feelings for relying on you, the one person in my life who doesn't know how to use his feelings. So yeah Kai, I'm scared" I spin back to the pool to hide the hot tears that threaten to dissolve what little pride I have left.

"Ray"

I don't look round. I can't look round.

He walks up behind me and whispers in my ear "whatever I feel for you doesn't have to have a name as long as I feel it. No matter what happens, you're not on your own…I won't let you be"

I turn to face him eyes downcast and hidden from his sight but he lifts my face with his fingers; he wipes away the threatening tear with his thumb and pushes the hair out of my eyes.

I found it.

The part of Kai that I want to see everyday.

The part of Kai that's good.

I lean up and kiss him, all anger and fear falling away.

"How do I know you're not playing me?" I ask pulling away again.

"You don't" replies Kai bluntly.

"But are you?"

"No"

I feel his lips against mine, unsure and gentle. My hands rest on his face as his arms slip round my body; his hair's wet, his skin's wet but he's warm. Another body pressing to mine, I feel his hand on the back of my head burying in to my hair as the kiss between us becomes passionate and I part my lips. I lean further in to him my cold fingers smudging the blue paint on his face; I want to kiss him again and again as if I need to make up for the all the times I feel I've missed. I've known him for so long and yet, there's so much more I have to learn before I truly know him but I want to know all of him. Every scar, every mark on his skin and in his past, I want to know it all. Nothing will change what I feel inside, I'll make sure nothing will change what I feel. This feels too good to give up.

And thus Kai Hiwatari was kissed by a sopping wet Ray Kon.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

I look up at Max and heat up like a tomato in a microwave "uh, well…ahem, that's the- that's the story from start to finish" I look down at my cold tea…maybe I need something stronger than tea. I can't believe I've just told Max all that; Kai's gonna kill me!

"I can't believe you actually told me all that!" Max gasps.

"Yeah, me neither"

"Kai's gonna kill you!"

Thank you for reminding me, Max.

* * *

Yup, no doubt Kai will have something to say about Ray leaking out their WHOLE secret.

Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter if you were reading it for the first time or reading through to see what changes I'd made.

Please review!

Kiki


	3. My Second In Command

For those who HAVE read **All Hell Breaks Loose**: So this chapter is also longer than its previous state. A whopping fifteen pages - my new record! So, a little different than before; the beyblade fight is very different, the meeting of Egan is also slightly changed. Again, grammar and layout have been tidied up somewhat, I have been through it a few times but there's always a few mistakes that just slip passed you. Please enjoy.

**_

* * *

_**

For those who HAVEN'T read **All Hell Breaks Loose**: So, here you are at the third chapter. Thank you very much for reading the first two chapters - I assume you have read them anyway, what would be the point of starting on the third chapter? But I digress.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Beyblade or any of its characters. Egan on the other hand does belong to me.

Please read the third chapter and tell me what you think.

Enjoy!

* * *

**ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE**

**CHAPTER THREE: MY SECOND IN COMMAND**

~Max's POV~

I look at Ray; he's got a strange look in his eyes, distant but a sense of total happiness while a small smile cracks his face – good times then. Has to be one of the cheesiest love stories around but all the same, it's kinda cute. To think my little Ray's growing up! Ray seems to realise he's off in Ray Land and smiles at me blushing redder.

"Not long after that Mr Dickinson hired Kai to handle the finances of the BBA so I rarely got to see him at all but I still grabbed every opportunity I could" Ray says still flushing furiously.

I chew this over trying to remember that time from my point of view and to see if I can picture them together without the rest of us noticing; I remember that birthday meal of Tyson's, or rather I remember Daichi throwing up over a lady with a silk dress on. Now I think about it I remember Ray leaving and Kai following him without a word to us; we assumed at the time Ray was ill and Kai was just making sure he had his coat, I never would have guessed the real reason why Kai followed Ray out that day. I think about Kai's behaviour towards Ray compared to the rest of us; sure he never lectured Ray, but that's because Ray never needed lecturing unlike the rest of us. And I suppose Kai always treated Ray as his second in command, always being around him more than us…I just assumed that was because Kai couldn't be in the same room as us for more than five minutes, maybe that's still true.

"Max?"

I look at Ray; his expression is anxious and I can tell he's imagining I'll say I think he's disgusting, to be honest though it's so…so…CUTE! Tears well in my eyes.

This makes Ray more worried "Max?"

I fling my arms around him and squeeze "my little Ray's growing up!"

There's a silence followed by a giggle and a snort, then we're both howling our heads off.

No one cares about the sugar on the floor.

* * *

"If either of you order so much as a sachet of Ketchup I'll kick you both out!" snaps Kai furiously at Tyson and Daichi as the maid traipses off looking exhausted with yet another tray full of empty pots and bowls.

For the last hour Tyson and Daichi have done nothing but eat: cold chicken, cold ham, cold beef, cheese, sausages, cake, soup, carrots and anything else they can shove in to their mouths. This has been driving Kai mad but, up until this point, he has been letting Hilary control the uncontrollable Tyson; however this rarely works and Kai has finally snapped.

"But I'm hungry!" Tyson whines.

"Then go and be hungry in the streets of Moscow!" Kai turns back to his laptop; several times I've tried to look over and see what he's doing but each time I'm beaten back by a pair of red eyes.

Tyson continues to grumble under his breath just loud enough for Kai to hear; he's pushing the boundaries, Kai looks ready to explode. Ray glances up from his book to give Tyson a soft glare; this usually quietens the dragon but right now Tyson seems to want to push Kai to his limit. I turn back to my match of chess with Kenny; so far I've played nine times and, so far, Kenny has won nine times but I'm convinced there's a way to beat him. Chunter. Chunter. Chunter. Tyson's mutterings were louder in a quiet room and everyone was waiting to see who would snap first.

Chunter.

Now I'm getting pissed.

Chunter.

Kenny looks ready to scream.

Chunter.

I flash Tyson an annoyed look as Hilary begins to growl.

Chunter.

Mr D's gonna need his blood pressure checking.

Chunter.

Even Daichi looks ready to snap.

Chunter.

The only one unaffected is Ray but that's because Ray grew up with the King of Chunters: Lee. He's most likely used to it, though it doesn't mean he doesn't cast Tyson a few reproving looks on Kai's behalf.

Chunter.

Kai looks like he'll be wanted for murder at any moment.

Chunter.

"TYSON!"

Tyson leaps out of his skin as Hilary, Daichi, Kenny and I all crack at once and throw the nearest objects we can find "ow! What? I'm hungry!" he looks defiantly at Kai who shoots him a glare "And I'm bored!"

"Go play on the road" comes Kai's helpful reply. I can see an argument coming.

"Hey it wasn't my idea to come to your precious house!"

"It wasn't mine, either!" Kai carries typing with great determination and a set jaw.

"Well then! Don't blame me! You're the one being the poor host! The only people you to talk are your precious Russian friends and Ray!" uh oh too close for comfort. Warning bells people! Ding-ding! Ray looks up in alarm and Kai looks round. A glance shoots between them…does Tyson know something?

"There's no point in looking at like that!" Tyson looks at them both "you know I'm right! Don't think I don't that we haven't noticed that you spend more time with Ray than with anyone else, we've noticed haven't we?" he looks at Kenny and me for conformation. Why is Ray looking at me? Surely he doesn't think I've told Tyson?

My mouth goes dry "I don't know what you mean" I manage to keep my voice steady.

"It's favouritism! That's what it is! Just because we're all clumsy and loud the only person Kai has time for is Ray!" you can almost hear the sigh of relief. Tyson doesn't know anything, he's just jealous. Ray flashes me an apologetic look, I smile; I know he's only anxious that people don't find out.

I decide to cool the dragon "Tyson, the only reason Kai talks to Ray more than you is because you spend the whole day with your mouth stuffed! It's kinda difficult having a conversation with someone who can't talk back without spitting food everywhere" this produces some giggles around the room; even Tyson shows a small smile. Kai relaxes and returns back to his laptop while Ray focuses back on his book.

"I'm still hungry though" oh for God's sake, Tyson!

Ray closes his book with a snap "Tyson, shut up"

"But I'm hungry"

"Well then either go to the kitchen or wait until dinner"

"Why should I go to the kitchen when there are maids ready to answer my every whim?" Tyson just won't let up.

"The servants aren't your personal slaves" Ray lectures, "treat them with a bit of respect"

"I do treat them with respect! I thank them for every mouthful of food! But the portions just aren't big enough"

Ray sighs, "Alright I'll play it your way"

Tyson looks at him "what do you mean?"

Ray grins "outside" he stands up "if you can't be sensible then I'll tell you in a way you'll understand"

"You mean a match?" asks Tyson blankly.

Ray nods "if I can't teach you a few manners in the dish then you're a lost hope"

Tyson thinks about this "fine, I win and you cook me food"

"I win and you shut up" Ray says.

"Fine"

Ray grins as he leaves the room; we all traipse out after them eager to see the match because, at heart, we still love the game. However Ray surprises us by walking outside instead of heading to the gym in the south wing; he stops on a path lined by trees. Snow covers the land lightly and it sparkles in the pale sunlight; he turns to face the mansion, his back to the sun claiming his position while Tyson takes his ground with his back to Kai's Manor. I walk over to Ray while the others hang back near the warmth of the Manor.

"You're gonna regret this if you lose"

Ray looks at me with a smile "who says I'm going to lose?" he replies calmly slipping his hand in to his pocket to retrieve Drigger. No offence Ray, but three years of Tyson winning says you're gonna lose. Ray pulls his launcher out from inside his jumper and sets them up "Max, will you do the honours?"

"Good luck man" I clap him on the shoulder and take my place between Tyson and Ray "are you ready?"

"Yup" Ray raises his blade.

"Same here" Tyson also raises his blade and Dragoon flashes in the sunlight.

"Three"

Eyes lock between Tyson and Ray.

"Two"

Their muscles tense.

"ONE!"

The blades fly; Dragoon zooms to the ground in front of Tyson and swerves neatly in to action, Drigger flies towards the dragon as if to attack but at the last minute the tiger veers left and disappears in to the snow.

"Aw come on dude! Don't do this!" groans Tyson "fight me like a man!"

Ray merely smiles "I'm a neko-jin"

"Fine then" Tyson grins, "guess I'll just have to flush you out!"

Dragoon towards the bushes in which Ray has hidden; the blade spins and the blue light brightens as Tyson's Howling Tornado comes in to play, snow flies up twisting round and round, the bushes bend hard against the wind-

Flump.

A pile of snow lands on top of Dragoon and the tornado comes to an abrupt standstill "huh? What happened?" Dragoon bursts from the snow but his tornado is crushed.

I look up to the tree from which the snow must have fallen; I can see clearly where the snow was and there's a deep long gouge of a beyblade stripping along the branch to push the snow on to dragon blade below.

There's a flash and Drigger appears from the other side of the path hurtling at the dragon only to change course again and vanish once more "Ray! Play fair!" Tyson whines, "it's boring following you around!"

I frown at the branch from which the snow had fallen; if Drigger came from the other side of the path then it couldn't possibly have been him who ripped along that branch. My eyes catch the flash of a blade and understanding dawns on me; I look up to the Manor behind Tyson. Daichi's cheers Tyson on with catcalls and hoots while both Hilary and Kenny are cheering Ray on with frantic gestures and useless advice. Kai is leaning against the wall arms folded and eyes closed; causally I walk passed Tyson, up the steps and lean on the wall next to him calmly pulling out Draciel and my launcher. Kai opens his eyes and glances sideways to give an unseen nod of approval. I smirk; I haven't been under Kai's watchful training eye for three years without learning a thing or two.

Draciel slips under the snow silently; now Tyson has three blades on him, we may not be able to beat him by ourselves but all together Tyson just doesn't stand a chance. Dragoon's in the middle of the path when Drigger sweeps in from the side, Dragoon skips clean away only to almost crash straight in to Dranzer. The blue dragon roars and whirls away from the phoenix's attack only to smack in to Draciel who spends the dragon back spinning in to the path of the white tiger.

Tyson's screwed!

"Aw come on guys! This isn't fair!" Tyson cries out; he turns back to the Manor "yo, Daichi. I need to make this a little even!"

Unfortunately for Tyson Kai foresaw which way Tyson would think: currently Daichi is having a little difficulty with a manservant who seems to be under this impression that Daichi belongs in a zoo.

"Alright! I'll just have to fight you by myself" determines Tyson "I'm not a world champion for nothing!"

"You're not an idiot for nothing either" Kai mutters as the four blades crash together; Dranzer suddenly skids away from the smashing beyblades and heads in to the bushes out of sight.

Tyson mistakes this for a sign of weakness "go on then! Run! You won't get far!" Dragoon and Tyson dive in to the bushes after Dranzer; meanwhile Ray is standing there looking from Kai to the bushes.

"You didn't?" he picks up Drigger and walks back to Kai "please tell me you didn't"

"I didn't" replies Kai coolly.

"Liar!" Ray sighs, "Kai, you're too cruel!"

Seeing as the match appears to be over I call Draciel who slaps in to my hand "what's he done?" I ask.

Kai smirks and walks back in to the Manor; I turn to Ray confused…until I hear the loud howl of an animal, whirling round I see nothing for a moment except for a pile flying snow which seems to be billowing towards us.

"I think we'd better go inside" suggests Ray already taking steps back, I nod and follow him hurriedly back in to the Manor; Kai takes a step forward and slides shut the French doors while Ray and I look through the glass with a growing sense of foreboding.

Tyson comes in to view followed by two beyblades and the biggest dog I have ever seen "oh my, what big teeth it has?" I gasp.

"All the better to eat Tyson with" says Kai with a sigh of sadistic pleasure "he wants to eat me out of house and home then he can be the food"

"That dog better not be vicious" Ray tells him in a warning voice.

"Of course not, it's trained to chase its target until its owner tells it to stop"

"And who is its owner?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Me" Kai smirks again "can I order anyone a coffee?" he turns and leaves the room giving orders to the nearest manservant.

I turn back to the window with Ray; I really should help Tyson, we both watch as Tyson takes a spectacular dive and tries to play dead. I know I should do something but…

"We should do something" Ray says watching as Tyson abandons playing dead and tries a different approach: camouflage.

"What can we do? The dog will only listen to Kai" I point out as Tyson grabs a handful of leaves and pretends to be a bush.

"I suppose" Ray looks sideways at me "we really should try and persuade Kai to stop the dog"

"I know" I muse.

We both look at each other "but we won't, will we?" Ray grins.

"I'm sure a little exercise will do Tyson good" I reply as Ray and I leave the room as Dranzer flies through an open window in another room having been called by Kai. I really should help Tyson, but…COFFEEEEEE!

* * *

"Come on, Max" Kenny grins, "give it up. You know you can't win"

I ignore him and stare studiously at the chessboard; maybe if I just sit here long enough doing nothing Kenny will give up out of sheer boredom. There has to be a way of beating Kenny but, short of killing Kenny and claiming myself champion, I can't see it. I move my King.

"Checkmate"

Dammit!

The door slams open and we all look up to see Tyson stagger in his clothes torn and ragged; he looks around unstably and rests his gaze on Kai "thanks!" he splutters wildly.

"You got away from Fluffy then" Kai observes lying back on the futon he's taken over and typing while he eyes Tyson with an air of amusement.

"FLUFFY! You call that thing FLUFFY!" Tyson shrieks "it's about fluffy as Bryan in a hedgehog coat!"

Straight face Max. What Kai did was mean and dangerous; you do not, in any way find it amusing. Ray hides his face behind his book while Kenny and I keep our gazes fixed on the chessboard.

Thankfully there's a knock on the door and a manservant steps in with a low bow.

"I suppose you call him sweetheart" mutters Tyson vengefully.

The manservant speaks to Kai in Russian before Kai nods and the manservant leaves with another sweeping bow "Ray, your friends are in the library" Kai turns back to his laptop "you might want to deal with them before Fluffy does"

Ray gives Kai a reprimanding look as he closes his book and stands up; he is flattened however by the rest of us who all rush out eager to see Lee and Mariah. By the time Ray reaches the library Tyson has disclosed his doggy adventure and squeeze most of the life out of Lee. Hilary however is fussing over Mariah and they're both cooing over Kenny and his new height, Daichi is shouting a lot with excitement but no one is listening to him.

I move over to stand next to Ray in the doorway; I gesture to Lee and Mariah "do they know about you know who?"

Ray shakes his head.

"Are you going to tell them?"

"I'm going to have to…I just don't know when"

"Aren't you engaged?"

Ray nodded "cheating on her before we're even together, ha! Great isn't it" he looks miserably at the floor "I don't want to hurt her…but if I tell her I hurt her and if I go behind her back I…I can't do that"

I smile sympathetically; Ray's got himself into a mess and he can't get out of it without hurting someone. I put a hand on his shoulder in comfort; he looked at me desperately,

"Don't worry Ray, you'll sort it all out and for the record I think telling them is the right thing so you'll be fine"

Ray smiles back gratefully "thanks Max, I needed to hear that"

"Why I said it. Now. Shall we go and help them before Daichi starts to flirt with Mariah and Tyson suffocates Lee" Ray and I grin; we decide that Lee is the one in need of first aid help rather than Mariah. After making sure Tyson hasn't killed Lee we all sit down, Mariah and Hilary both talking really fast with Daichi interrupting them. The rest of us have a more grownup discussion.

"So Lee which is your favourite type of vegetable?"

"Err"

"Tyson, I'm gonna say this once: get food out of your head"

"Oh come on Chief, I'm just having fun"

"Talking about vegetables is NOT fun"

"Tyson hasn't changed a bit,"

"That's me for you, you can always rely on me to be me!"

"Yes, stupid, slightly sad and very strange"

"Hey Chief, you can do alliteration!"

"I rest my case"

Lee studies Tyson "can I ask why you're covered in snow and leaves?"

"No" replies Tyson.

"You do know your clothes are hanging ribbons from your body?"

"Yes. I am aware of that fact"

"Oh…ok" Lee drinks from his cup before asking, "so how's Kai?"

Ray smirks "you're only asking because you're in his house"

"I'm polite about these things, I am in Kai's house therefore I shall nice about him"

"That and you don't want Kai to kick you out as you don't speak any Russian"

"Well yeah, so I'm not as selfless as I make out"

"Oh by the way" Ray grins "don't think I don't know that you tricked your way here, I know for a fact that you rang Mr D instead of Kai"

"It was all Mariah's idea" said Lee meekly.

"Families huh Lee, always protecting each other"

"Yes, I am a member of my family and I am protecting myself"

We all laugh.

Ray looks at Lee "so uh what's the emergency?"

Lee's face becomes suddenly weird "you might want to put your drink down before you hear it…just so you don't drop it"

"Uh oh" Ray puts his tea on the table beside him "so what's up? Is it something at home? About Gary or Kevin? Is everyone ok?"

"Everyone's fine" Lee is speaking slowly "it's not that kind of emergency"

Ray looks at him perplexed "Lee?"

Lee looks at Mariah "it's your problem, you tell him"

We look at Mariah who says very bluntly and confidently "Ray, I'm pregnant, I need you to marry me"

Daichi and Tyson both choke on their drinks, Hilary's mouth falls open and Kenny lets out a squeak.

There was a silence.

We all slowly turn our heads to look at Ray. He's gone quite pale and is staring at Mariah mouth slightly open. He reaches for his tea and looks at it before asking a nearby manservant if he can have something a little stronger.

"Co-Could you repeat that?"

Mariah obliges "Ray, I'm pregnant, I need you to marry me" like I said she obliges.

There was a silence.

"M-Mariah…we're already engaged to married when I return to the village…isn't that enough?" Ray asks weakly.

"No, you know if the elders find out I'm pregnant and not married they'll kick me out of the village"

"But-but I'm not the f-father" Ray stutters.

"You're not?" Lee looks confused.

"No!" said Ray "what gave you that idea?"

"I just assumed" replies Lee as he now turns his stare on Mariah "whose the father then?"

"Err you don't know him, it was a one night stand" Mariah's confidence starts to falter.

"So let me get this straight" Lee looks at her "you have had a one night stand with someone that I don't know when our village rules are no sex before marriage not even with your fiancé"

Mariah nods.

Lee turns to the manservant handing Ray his stronger drink and asks for a barrel of vodka.

"Oh come on!" Hilary steps in "it can't be that bad"

"Yes it can" reply Lee and Ray in unison.

"Why don't you just bring the wedding forward a few years?" Hilary persists "no one will question it"

"What if I don't to commit?" Ray's voice is edged with a defensive tone "I don't want to return to the village to marry because Mariah is having a baby which, incidentally, isn't mine!"

"You don't have to settle down, just marry her and carry on like you are" Hilary, I don't think you're getting the point.

"Hilary, in our village marriage is very important, once you're married you stay at home and look after your wife" Ray sits down looking kinda weak. I don't blame him - I'd be feeling weak.

Hilary folds her arms "I still don't see the problem"

Ray looks at us for aid.

"No dude wants to get married when they're still teenagers," says Tyson coming to Ray's rescue, although he could just be doing it to oppose Hilary "it's not cool, man"

"Yeah" agrees Daichi "it's just not the thing to do, there are more important things to do" Tyson and Daichi are coming up with valid reasons but I can think of another reason why Ray isn't overjoyed to marry Mariah; it comes in the form of one Russian beyblader. Ray looks at me with panic and desperation showing on his face; he stands up and, muttering something about seeing where that vodka is, leaves the room in a rush.

"He's probably just gone to find that barrel Lee ordered," I say in to a loud and confused silence. No one in the room moves "I'll go help him" I say brightly and run from the room. I have a pretty good idea where Ray's gone and if anyone else barges in on him with Kai then all hell will break loose.

I return hurriedly to the room we all left and find the door (conveniently) ajar; I peer in to see Ray fallen on his knees by the futon Kai was spread all over. Now Kai has sat up; he's leaning down reaching out his hands to Ray who is clearly in some distress. I lean in closer.

"Ray?" Kai frowns and pushes aside the bangs from Ray's face. Ray looks up at him frantically and gabbles in Chinese "I don't understand what you're saying" Kai tells him softly running a hand along the tiger's cheek.

Ray stops jabbering and closes his eyes to Kai's touch "it's not fair" he whispers, "what am I going to do? I can't marry her now! And what about you? I can't leave you like this! I can't! I won't! It's not fair! Why can't-"

"Ray" Kai's soft voice cuts through Ray's words like a knife through butter "listen to me-"

"What am I going to do?" Ray starts again.

Kai slips his thumb across the neko-jin's lips "listen to me. Don't panic. Think about what you want to do. If you want to marry Mariah then I won't stop you, but make sure you're doing it because you want to and not because Mariah's bullied you in to it. Do what you want"

"I want you" Ray replies looking up at Kai with huge golden eyes.

"Right then, in that case you won't marry Mariah"

"But maybe I could marry Mariah and continue to see you. That way everyone's happy! She won't be kicked out the village for having a baby out of wedlock and-"

Kai slaps him.

There's a silence.

"Ok, so that's a bad idea" Ray mutters.

"If you're going to cheat on me then it might an idea not to tell me" Kai raises his eyebrow and Ray manages a small smile.

"I just want you" he murmurs resting his head against Kai's knees and letting out a deep sigh; Kai leans down and kisses the top of Ray's head.

"I guess I'll have to tell them" Ray mutters; he looks back up at Kai "will you be there?"

"If you want me to" Kai runs his fingers through Ray's hair.

A rush of feet alerts me and I spin round to see Tyson – uh oh.

"Where did Ray go? He acted awful suspicious" Tyson demands.

"He's not in there!" I splutter.

"Then where is he?"

"I don't know!"

"Well if you don't know where he is then how do you know he's not in there?" Tyson asks, for once, cleverly.

"I don't!" I realise what I've said "but I just know he's not in there!" nice one, Max. If you carry on like this Tyson might actually think you're trying to hide something.

"Are you trying to hide something?" Tyson's eyes narrow.

Yes "no"

"Are you sure?"

Trust Tyson to be clever "no"

"You're not sure?"

"Ye- No! I am sure!"

"You look mightily suspicious" Tyson thinks. What gave you the clue? The sweat or the blush?

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean" that right, Max. Gabble, maybe he'll get confused and walk off with a headache.

"I bet Ray's in there crying because he doesn't want to marry Mariah and you're covering for him"

No, Ray's in there with his secret lover Kai who you don't know about "I'm not hiding anything" except the sudden urge to laugh hysterically; I get like that when I lie for long periods of time.

"I bet he is. Maxie just let me in"

"No, let me in"

Next thing I know Tala's marching up to me…then I'm flying through the air as Tala tosses me and walks straight in to the room which I was trying to keep Tyson from. I land on my butt and zoom in to the room after Tyson who has also entered it.

Kai and Ray are standing apart from each other and, as one, watch as I skid in to the room with a howl of "SEE? RAY'S NOT CRYING!"

"Crying?" repeats Ray at a total loss "Max, what are you talking about?"

"You" I gasp, "you're not crying!" well done, Max. Great observational skills.

"Really, I had noticed" Ray assures me.

"Are you feeling ok, dude?" Tyson asks, "you look a little sweaty"

A little? Tyson, I have enough sweat to swamp the whole of Europe "I'm fine, really"

"Well in that case the lot of you get out" snaps Tala bringing the whole room's attention back to him; he looks pale and Kai frowns as he reads Tala's face while they share a silent conversation.

"Hey! This is Kai's home! You can't just-" Tyson begins.

"Tyson, get out" Kai orders "and the rest of you also" he turns to Ray "what we were discussing we'll deal with later"

"No, don't bother" replies Ray softly "it's my problem, I'll do it myself"

Kai gives him a hard look but Ray's face is impassive as he leaves the room; I follow him out hurriedly and Tyson joins us complaining loudly that Kai doesn't love us anymore – did Kai EVER love Tyson?

"I wonder what that was about? Tala looks awful pale and-" I stop as I crash headfirst in to Ray who has stopped dead in his tracks "Ray, what-"

I'd say the young man standing in front of us was about a year younger than us; his blonde hair hung over his ice blue eyes as he stops in his stride and stares at us.

We look at him.

He looks at us.

Bryan appears from behind this newcomer, glares at us and snaps something in Russian.

"Bryan, don't you know it's rude to speak a language in front of people who can't understand you?" the voice has a purr to it and the blue eyed stranger doesn't take his eyes from us.

"Egan" Kai's voice barks sharply behind us and he pushes passed Ray to stand in front of the blonde; his next words are in Russian but the tone is sharp, a tone he's never used with us.

Tyson decides to speak up "uh…Kai?"

Kai turns round to see us as if he'd forgotten we were here "this is Egan" he introduces the blonde "the younger brother of Tala"

The younger brother of Tala? I never saw that one coming. As one we look at Egan who looks back at us with a few Russian words. These words obviously aren't pleasant as Kai gives him a glare and snaps at him. The blonde sighs deeply as if it's a great strain and takes a step forward "I am pleased to meet you all"

We all make our own little greetings; Tyson's face reddens when Egan's cool gaze rests on him.

"You have been world champion three times, I believe"

Tyson nods evidently unsure how to react; he glances at Kai nervously but the phoenix isn't looking at any of us but keeping his gaze firmly on Egan, Bryan too is focussed solely on Egan, it's like he's cast a spell over them.

To my surprise Egan turns on me "it is Max?"

I nod; now I know why Tyson looked so unsure; those blue eyes are so eerie and freaky, nothing like Tala's which, though cold, aren't so deadened.

Speaking of Tala, the redhead shoves passed Tyson and I looking at his younger brother with large blue eyes as he growls something in his mother tongue.

Egan replies coolly, his tone haughty, and turns back to us with that same eerie expression; his gaze turns to Ray. Blue eyes meet golden and Ray is standing there wide eyed with a look of horror on his face "Ray Kon" drawls Egan in an almost taunting tone.

I look at Ray; the horror on his face couldn't be anymore obvious. A look passes between him and Egan; Ray's face pales and he mutters a greeting after realising he's starting to look strange. He looks down at the floor but Egan continues to look at Ray with his steady icy eyes.

It soon turns out I'm not the only one who notices the way Egan is looking Ray as Kai glares at the blonde and snaps, once again in Russian, in threatening tones. Apparently Ray can't meet other met men without Kai's permission. Possessive Kai!

"I am pleased to meet you all" Egan purrs in his velvety tones "but if you would please excuse me I have a scolding to attend" he casts Tala a smirk which the wolf replies with a snarl. Egan sweeps passed us giving Ray once last glance before disappearing up the corridor Tala following him silently glaring at his younger brother. Kai and Bryan exchange a look before also following Tala and Egan without another word to us.

"Well, we won't be inviting _him_ to the Christmas party" says Tyson.

* * *

Half an hour later we're all sitting back in the library save for the Russians and Ray; bored I look at the book in my hands, it's in Russian so I can't read it but it's something to do with beyblade and there are pictures. I feel someone tap me on the shoulder and looking up I watch Tyson quietly stand and beckon to me motioning I should follow him. I look around; no one is paying us any attention. Mainly because Daichi is making a bad job of chatting Mariah up and everyone is secretly watching her and Lee's reactions.

I follow Tyson out of the library and down the corridor "Where are we going?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"To find out what is going on" replies Tyson.

I was right - three gold stars to me!

"What do you mean?" I almost don't see the suit of armour and nearly crash straight in to it.

"Don't you think it's strange that a guy we've never seen before suddenly appears and Kai claims him to be the younger brother of Tala?"

"Not really, Kai probably knows a lot of people we don't and just because Tala never told us about him doesn't mean he doesn't exist"

"Yeah but didn't you see the way they looked at Egan? They weren't exactly thrilled to see him"

"So?"

"He treated Tala like shit, if we treated Tala like that we'd be burnt until we were crispy!"

True.

"There's something weird about Egan and I want to know what that is"

"Tyson, I don't think it is any of our business"

"And didn't you see the way he looked at us all? Like he was superior to us"

"Tyson! Don't tell me I'm risking my life because you want to give Egan a lecture on respect!"

"I'm telling you, Maxie, something is going on!"

Sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall.

Passing a door we both leap out of our skins as Tala's voice comes shrieking through the thick wood of the door; despite my misgivings I can't help but join Tyson against the door.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" that's Tala, I've never heard him so angry "over three fucking months you've been gone! THREE MONTHS! I thought you'd died or someone had taken you! No note! No call! No contact! ALL THIS FUCKING TIME I'VE BEEN PROTECTING YOU AND YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE NERVE TO TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!"

"Why do I need to tell you where I am or what I'm doing?" that's Egan "I'm old enough to look after myself. I don't need you breathing down my neck, locking me up in this stupid place and telling me what I can and can't do!"

"Don't talk to your brother like that!" Bryan's voice is little less than a snarl.

There's a silence while they all catch their breath.

"Anyway, what's with all the idiots from loony land, I thought Kai didn't like visitors" Egan half laughs "god, you'd think the world champ would have more style than that thing does" I feel Tyson tense beside me, I put out a hand to calm him.

"They think it's a friendly little reunion" for the first time Kai speaks, his voice is sharp "it's going to stay that way. But seeing as you ask, Mr Dickinson is aware that someone is stealing money from the BBA. He's here to discover who that person is"

"So some crazy old man has you inviting people round? I'm impressed, Kai. I didn't think you were so hospitable"

Kai growls, "you keep your mouth shut! They don't know what's going on round here and that's how it's going to stay! As for you, only speak when you're spoken to and be polite!"

"Don't speak to him like that!" Tala snaps at Kai.

"This is my property!" Kai retorts, "I'll speak to him however I want!"

"What's happened to you, Kai? Not so long ago you loved me" Egan's voice is little more than a purr.

Something in his tone obvious threatens Kai in some way as he snaps, "that's in the past. I'm warning you now, one wrong move and I'll see you in hell!"

"Fine" Egan's sighs with mock sincerity "I'll be good"

"Good" is Kai's reply and from the sounds of it he'd believe Egan more if the blonde said the sky was pink "now. If you excuse me, I have some guests to attend to"

Tyson and I exchange frantic looks as Kai's footsteps near the door; we dive for the room to the right seconds before Kai appears and walks down the corridor. Once we're not in danger of being caught out Tyson breathes a sigh of relief and flings himself in an armchair backing to the window; this is a good thing I discover as, when I turn to face the window, I realise Ray is on the veranda outside. To make matters worse Kai joins him; Ray seems to realise Kai's in a bad mood, he says something only to have Kai retort something back at him with less than a friendly manner.

Obviously not taken to being on the receiving end of Kai's fowl temper Ray answers back with his own comment. Kai doesn't take this kindly and demands something of Ray; when Ray refuses to cooperate Kai glares at him and snarls something. Ray replies something in a cool voice and turns away to walk off but Kai pulls him back.

Next thing I know they're both locked in what appears to be a war between tongues. Oh great. Why do these things happen to me?

"What do think that was all about?"

I don't know but if Kai's not careful Ray's gonna suck out his tongue- oh, Tyson's not talking about that "err, I dunno" I force my eyes on Tyson which, when two people are eating other's faces off behind said Tyson, is quite difficult.

"Do you think that's true? Someone's stealing from the BBA?" asks Tyson.

There's a gun on the wall. I wonder if that window is bullet-proof "I'm sure there's just a misunderstanding" I reply.

"Does Mr Dickinson suspect us? How can that be?"

I wonder if it has any bullets in it "I'm sure he doesn't suspect us"

"But that's what Kai implied!"

"I'm sure you just misunderstood" how can they _still_ be kissing? Are they super humans who have no need for air?

"And who is Egan?" Tyson continues oblivious to the fact that Kai and Ray seem to be planning to have sex there and then. Guys, please no!

"I don't know"

"I know Kai said Egan was Tala's little brother but how come we've never heard of him? How come we've never met him before?"

"He's probably just shy" unlike Kai and Ray.

"Yeah maybe" Tyson stands and, to my horror, starts turning to the window.

"TYSON!"

Tyson looks at me. Kai and Ray on the other hand…please don't tell me the window is soundproof glass.

"ERR WHY DON'T WE GO BACK TO THE OTHERS? THEY HAVE PROBABLY NOTICED WE'VE GONE!"

"Why are you shouting?" good question, Tyson. You're on a roll today!

"Err?" I blush slightly "just MAKING SURE MY VOCAL CORDS ARE STILL WORKING!"

Tyson giggles, "you've had coffee again, haven't you?"

No! I'm just trying to get my gay friends to stop snogging each other and notice me here trying to save their secret "ER YEAH, THAT'S ME. COFFEE, COFFEE, COFFEE!"

"You're right, we should get back to the others" says Tyson "and you're probably right about Egan"

They stop. After all that shouting I did! And they heard Tyson!

"Come on, let's go back to the others" Tyson walks for the door.

After all that arm movement I did to get them to notice, but noo they didn't hear me! However ONE sentence from Tyson and it's oops someone is leering at us through the fucking window! Ahhh, I need a coffee.

"I know!" Tyson spins round and looks me excitedly - hopefully Kai and Ray have buggered off to continue their 'entertainment' somewhere else "really early tomorrow morning we'll barge into Kai's room! He'll be so surprised he'll tell us everything!"

"Tyson, one: Kai gets up really early so he won't be sleepy enough to tell us anything. Two: you could never surprise Kai into telling you anything let alone his darkest secrets. Three: you could NEVER surprise Kai. Four: if we go into Kai's room at anytime he will get a knife and cut off each limb slowly and painfully. AND five: Tyson, there's no way in the world you could ever get up THAT early in the morning"

"I'll come to your room round about five ok?"

And once again the wall has heartily agreed with me, even the painting of Kai's grandfather has agreed with me but Tyson…didn't even listen. Ah what am I worrying about anyway? Tyson doesn't even know what five a clock in the morning is…

* * *

More fool me! Yes, it is five a clock in the morning. Yes, I am awake. Yes, I am going through the corridors to Kai's bedroom. Yes, Tyson is with me. Yes, I'm trying to stop him. Yes, Ray is probably with Kai. Yes, Tyson is not listening to a word I say. And yes, I am bloody terrified!

I am going to die.

"Tyson, this is not a good idea"

"Don't be silly, Kai won't know what hit him"

"Yeah, neither will we" Kai is going to kill me. Ray is gonna kill me. This is not good. I even tried to get Tyson lost but he's drawn a map that's so simple even he can follow it.

"Come on, Max! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Back in bed glad it's not going to die"

"Don't be silly! Kai's not going to kill us"

"Yes Tyson, I think he will" of course I could just leave Tyson to his fate but I have to try and stop him from walking in on Kai and Ray. Honestly I wish I didn't know; ever since I found out about those two it's been nothing but trouble.

"Tyson! We shouldn't be doing this!"

"Here we are! It's up this corridor" what if Kai and Ray are…at it? You know, I don't really want to draw a picture. You know…in bed…or out of bed, I don't where they do it. Either way this ain't going to pretty.

"TYSON THIS IS NOT A GOOD IDEA!" if the door is soundproof too then Kai and Ray deserves everything they get!

"Shh don't Maxie, I want to surprise him" ha! Yeah, you're going to do that alright! They're at it like rabbits and you walk in, yeah! They'll be really surprised!

Oh God, please don't be doing anything! Help! Anyone! God. If you help me now, I'll become your biggest fan, join a convent and never sin again. I'll go to confessional everyday and church every Sunday! Please! Please! Oh God, this is not going to-

Tyson bursts through the door and I fall in after him. We looked around; Kai is standing by the window wearing nothing but trousers - at least he's wearing something. The whole world freezes as his huge red eyes blink. The bed, which is four-poster, has its curtains drawn around it, but of Ray…there is no sign. Thank Fuck for that! And you too, God, I thank you too; I'll join up the moment I get home.

* * *

~Ray's POV~

I wake to the sound of the door opening; I sit up trying to figure out why everything around me is red, I reach out and gently touch the curtains that surround Kai's bed. Ahh! I'm about to open them when I hear a voice.

"Tyson, what the fuck are you doing in here?" Kai's less than pleased voice indicates that I should stay exactly where I am. Wait - I'm in Kai's room, why is Tyson in Kai's room?

"Hey, Max is here too!"

"Only because you are! What are you doing in here?"

"Why? Did we interrupt something?" I can tell by his voice that Tyson is smirking, "is there someone behind those curtains?" oh shit! I'm naked in Kai's bed, not good. Not cool dude!

Or Dud as Tyson is more favourably known as when it comes to Kai.

"Go near those curtains and you'll never see your hands ever again!" replies Kai.

"Whatever, I'm not interested in the poor soul you're raping" Tyson snorts.

Excuse me! I am here of my own accord and I am not a poor soul!

"I'm here to find out what is going on!" Tyson tells Kai.

"What do you mean?" uh oh Kai's voice is too close to being poison. Tyson, for your own sake: shut up right now!

"What's with Egan? Who is he?"

"As I told you yesterday, his name is Egan and he is the younger brother of Tala" Tyson shut up - do you want to die?

"Then how come you've never told us about him? Why are you being so secretive about him? Did he grow up in the Abbey with you?"

Tyson, you did not just mention the Abby! Oh God, run for the hills dud! Why has he chosen _this_ subject to be observant about?

"Tyson, you have three seconds to get out, otherwise I'm throwing you out on the street" is Kai's response.

"You haven't answered my questions!"

"This conversation is over, Tyson. Go. I don't want to hear another word!"

Frankly I'm surprised Kai hasn't mauled him already.

For the first time I hear Max's voice, a little shaky but firm nonetheless "Tyson, we're going!" poor Max, he must have been wetting himself before he came in here. I hear struggling as Max pulls Tyson out ignoring his protests "Sorry Kai" are Max's final words as the door shuts. We hear them squabbling down the corridor.

I peer out the curtains

Kai's standing by the window, lighting a fag; I wait a few moments before clearing my throat.

Kai looks at me out the corner of his eye "I thought you were asleep"

I don't reply but stare pointedly at the fag.

He sighs and glares at me.

I stay emotionless and continue to look at the fag until finally he stubs it out irritably. Satisfied, I grace him with my voice "who could sleep through that?"

A silence follows while I locate my boxers which I know are somewhere on or in or under this bed.

"Save for our little spat earlier you have not asked me anything about Egan" Kai says quietly.

"What's the point? I won't get an answer" I push back the curtains slightly and stepped onto the floor pulling on my boxers. Our little 'spat' was indeed earlier was indeed about Egan; Kai noticed my unenthusiastic expression when I met Egan on that corridor. My dear lover pressed the issue about where I've been over the passed three months; of course I couldn't tell him the truth so he got a little annoyed with me. Our fight barely lasted before Kai was dragging me back towards him; I didn't even have time to storm off in a strop "Besides, if you want me to know anything you'll tell me" I add walking over to him and leaning up against his chest pulling his arms around me.

"Does…Max know about us?" Kai asks suddenly.

"What makes you say that?" I reply turning my head up to kiss his face gently: it's always good to get in there with the kisses.

"He seemed awful anxious to leave just now and when we were on the veranda yesterday he was flapping his arms around extensively in the second sitting room"

I think about this - no point in lying "first night we were all here, we left the door open, he got lost. He asked me about it yesterday morning and I told him" maybe I won't tell him I got lost in the story telling and practically told Max where Kai and I first had sex…

Kai nods.

"He hasn't told anyone before you ask"

Kai nods again.

I frown "wait a minute, you knew Max and Tyson were in the second sitting room while we were on the veranda?"

Kai nods for a third time.

"And you didn't mention this little detail sooner because…?"

"Because I got a kick out Tyson being right in front of us but too dumb to notice what was happening around him"

Sometimes Kai is just too honest.

I smile; trust Kai, anything to make Tyson look a fool. I slip round to face him still locked in his arms "You're very docile this morning"

"It's five in the morning"

I grin; if Kai is so docile then I could probably get away with anything I wanted… I placed my lips on his only to have Kai pull back suspiciously.

"Whatever you're planning, don't. I'm calm not stupid"

I grin. So maybe I won't get away with changing Kai's blue paint to pink. Oh well, it was worth a try. Doesn't matter now: I've found something much more interesting to do. I put my lips back on his again and this time his tongue slips in to my mouth. I run my hands down his body marvelling at his sexiness. Kai puts one arm around my waist and runs his fingers through my loose hair with his other hand. I rest my arms around his neck as his hand leaves my hair and links round my waist. And there we were; kissing, lips against each other's lips and arms around the other, starting something that was going to be really good…when the door slams open and once again Tyson barges in with a cry of "sorry, I dropped my beyblade"

* * *

And that's the third chapter successfully rewritten! I think Tyson's going to have something to say about the relationship between Kai and Ray.

Please tell me what you think!

Thanks

Kiki


	4. This, My Worst Sin

For those who HAVE read **All Hell Breaks Loose**: The basic layout is the same, however details such as how Tyson degrades Kai and Ray are different. The chapter is slightly more serious than its predecessor but there is still humour in there which, I think, is cleverer than before. A completely new scene is also added, and the way in which Ray breaks the news to Lee is totally different. The grammar and layout is tidied and, for the most part, corrected. Grammar is still not my strong point but I am improving and this fiction has greatly improved from when I first wrote it.

**_

* * *

_**

For those who HAVE NOT read **All Hell Breaks Loose**: Here we are. The forth chapter. When we left the story in chapter three Tyson had just walked in on Kai and Ray in the midst of a passionate moment, this chapter is covering the reactions from some of the other characters. Max, as we all know, is already aware of the relationship (he's tried many times to protect it). Will the others react the way he did?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Egan, on the other hand, does belong to me.

WARNINGS: Prejudice. A little violence.

Enjoy!

* * *

**ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE**

**CHAPTER FOUR: THIS, MY WORST SIN**

~Ray's POV~

Tyson looks between us as Kai and I freeze in place, both unsure what to do; behind Tyson, and cowering in the doorway, Max peeps through his fingers with a small squeak of horror. Kai's arms are still locked round me as his eyes meet Tyson's with a daring expression when he looks over his shoulder at the dragon.

"What's going on?" asks Tyson in a quiet voice "Kai, why are you holding Ray like that?"

Hmm, lets think. Maybe because he was five minutes away from screwing the hell out of me?

"I don't know, Tyson" Kai replies "why don't you tell me what you think?"

Tyson looks from Kai to me "how long has this been going on?" he asks quietly.

How long has what been going on exactly? As far as I can see we're not actually doing anything. Now, if I was on my hands and knees screaming blue murder then I could understand the relevance behind Tyson's question.

"HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?" Tyson suddenly shouts.

Both Max and I flinch at the sudden disgust and fury in his voice; I try to pull away from Kai but his hand clamps on the back of my head and he pulls me closer with a small shake of his head. I bury my face in the crook of his neck; I didn't want the others to find out like this, I don't like the tone of Tyson's voice or the way he's glaring at Kai and me, the look of revulsion on his face is making me nervous.

Does Tyson have problems with men who are gay?

Kai however seems to be his usual pillar of ice and is thus so far unaffected by Tyson as he says in a cold voice "if you have something to say then say it, Tyson"

"You…and you!" Tyson points between us "how can you touch like that and not pull back with disgust?" he genuinely sounds baffled.

Kai looks away from him and out the window; his fingers are running through my hair, he grazes my skull lightly with his fingernails and murmurs soft Russian words meant only for me. I relax in his hold; Tyson may hate what he sees but Kai's not leaving me on my own "I promised you I wouldn't leave you on your own" the phoenix whispers in my ear "remember? Standing in the rain, I told you I would never let you be on your own"

I nod slowly; he tries to lift my face but I don't let him and press harder against him, I don't want to see the look of horror and disgust in Tyson's face. It scares me. What if Lee acts the same way? Will I lose friends just because I feel for another man?

"No matter what Tyson says, it won't touch you" Kai murmurs "do you believe me?"

I sigh heavily in to his neck but lift my face and open my eyes from the safety of the dark; still trapped within Kai's arms I slowly lift my eyes to meet Tyson's.

The dragon, the one I called my friend, sneers at me "you can't even look at me? _A coward as well as a puff! That just makes you pathetic, Ray!_"

"Tyson-" Max speaks for the first time.

"Shut up Max!" Tyson snaps.

"Tyson, you don't understand-"

"I said shut up!" Tyson glares at the blonde before turning back to us with a glare "I want to hear it from them!"

I look at Tyson tiredly and shiver at the sudden coldness in the room.

"Go on. Tell him" whispers Kai "tell him what we are"

I look at him pleadingly; does he not understand I'm scared? Tyson's making it pretty obvious he doesn't like what he sees. What's he going to do when I admit it?

"There's nothing to fear" Kai says softly "he can do nothing"

I bite my lip and peer back over Kai's shoulder where I can see Tyson and Max frozen in place "Tyson, I…we…I mean…that is to say…"

Well, that was spectacular. I'll have Tyson's respect for the rest of my life…or not.

"Yes Ray?" Tyson's voice is colder than I've ever heard it. What's his problem? What's so wrong about Kai and I?

I clear my throat determined to keep my growing fear at bay "Tyson, Kai and I are…are…well, we're- Tyson, Kai and I are lovers" I finish firmly. I have to remember that it doesn't matter what Tyson thinks of us. I have to remember that what Tyson thinks won't change the way I feel about Kai.

Behind the dragon Maxie gives me a smile of encouragement and lets me know that, no matter what happens, I still have his friendship. Kai's still holding me, keeping me safe and away from anything that could separate us. I feel so safe with him; the valour in me starts to burn and I look resolutely at Tyson, sure that nothing he will say will take away my courage.

"What about Mariah?" asks Tyson.

And there goes my courage.

I falter as my new found bravery flickers and dies with a puff of smoke "well- well she doesn't know yet" I mumble.

"So you're keeping this from her?" snarls Tyson "how could you?"

"I wasn't going to keep it secret forever! I plan to tell her"

"When? Today? Yesterday? Last week? _When_ Ray?"

"…I was…at the right time…"

"Yeah right!" snorts Tyson.

"I am going to tell her" I say quietly.

"Ha! No you won't! You're too much of a coward!"

I hesitate. Am I a coward? I know it's wrong of me not to tell Mariah before now but…does that make me a coward? "I just don't want her to find out the wrong way" I whisper.

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT RAY!" Tyson suddenly shouts again, making me jump "SHE ASKED YOU TO MARRY HER!"

"I know that. I mean to tell her now. I was going to tell her when she talked about our engagement, but then we were all distracted by Egan and-"

"THAT'S JUST AN EXCUSE!" Tyson bellows "YOU DON'T DO THAT TO WOMEN, RAY! YOU JUST DON'T! IT'S CRUEL!"

"I realise that…it's just hard. You don't know what it's like, Tyson. Gay men are not allowed in our village. I was scared. I don't want to lose the friends and family I've had all my life"

"Does Lee know?" Tyson asks savagely, his quick change of tack takes me by surprise.

"No, I haven't told him either-"

"Oh really? So you two don't snuggle up together on lone cold nights in the middle of the mountains?" Tyson's voice is sardonic to say the least. I don't see why he's taking this so badly. What have I done wrong?

"Tyson, the relationship between Lee and I is brotherly and nothing-"

"Bet you want to though, don't you?" sneers Tyson "bet you think about him at night!"

This is going to far. One: thinking about Lee in that sense is just…so wrong! I love Lee dearly, but he is one ugly dude. Two: I have Kai, I don't want him thinking that I dream of other men. I give Tyson a warning glare "no. I do nothing of the sort. I don't know what your problem is, but I would appreciate you not taking your anger out on people who I care about"

"People you care about? Are these the same people that you keep this secret from?"

By now the anger inside of me was beginning to swell "what exactly is your problem, Tyson?"

"My problem? My problem is that you stand there in Kai's arms so calmly when what you're doing is clearly wrong and sinful" is Tyson religious? Is that why he's so disgusted? Tyson takes a step back from us as if he can't stand to get any closer "you're revolting. Both of you. How can you just stand there?"

"What's going on?" the door opens and Max is unceremoniously pushed aside by Tala who stalks in demanding "why do you keep shouting?" his azure eyes flicker over Max, now on the floor, to Tyson still standing there before moving on to Kai and I. There's an inaudible sigh from Kai and I feel his body freeze slightly. Behind the wolf Bryan looks in with a huge yawn.

"Did you know about this?" Tyson asks Tala pointing at us "did you know what Kai really was?"

Both Bryan and Tala look as one at the phoenix and me "no, I didn't" replies Tala coolly "is that what the shouting is about?"

"How can you be _so_ calm?" Tyson sounds baffled again "don't you see it's disgusting? Don't you see they're wrong and degrading?"

Tala says nothing and so Tyson turns to Bryan who also remains silent glancing at the redhead as he does so.

"Don't you want to know how they can stand there and not be disgusted with themselves?" the dragon asks again.

"Why don't you ask them about it?" suggests Tala.

Tyson turns back to Kai and I, he says, "because I can barely stand to look at them"

"Then get out" Kai's voice is so quiet it takes Tyson a moment to realise who spoke but Kai is pushing me away so he can turn and face Tyson "if you have a problem with what you see then get out" his red eyes flash "I can understand it's a shock to your system as you're very stupid, but I will not stand by to let you insult Ray and interrogate Tala. If you can't accept this, then you can walk out that door and pack your bags"

No! If Kai kicks Tyson out then Tyson will never accept Kai and me! I want him to accept us and be our friend again, he won't do that if Kai kicks him out!

"Fine. I'll take the first plane back to Japan!" growls Tyson "there's no way in the world I'd stay here!" he turns from the room.

"Tyson no!" I take a step forward and reach out for Kai "it shouldn't end like this…not after what we've all been-"

"I'm going!" snarls Tyson fiercely "its obvious Kai does not want me around"

"But Tyson-" Max also tries to make the dragon listen.

"No! You can stay here if you want, but personally I can't wait to be away from here!" Tyson glares at the blonde American and Max falls silent "but you'd better tell Mariah and Lee about this, Ray" he warns over his shoulder "otherwise I will!"

Kai's eyes darken and he takes a step forward with a snarl "don't you dare threaten Ray! Get out of my sight!"

Tyson shrugs and walks to the door but stops suddenly "oh my God" he turns back to us "I was right" he gasps "I said yesterday that Kai was spending too much time with Ray. Now we all know what they were doing!"

"Kai told you to go" Tala's voice is like ice and he takes a step towards Tyson, making it clear that, whatever he personally feels, he is still Kai's friend and teammate.

Tyson looks at him and says quietly "I suppose you're gay too, huh? Is that why Egan's so precious to you? Do you have incestuous gay sex or something?"

Tala's eyes narrow and he snarls but Bryan gets there first; he grabs Tyson by the neck and throws him in to the wall, Kai meanwhile has left my side with a sharp Russian word at Bryan who turns and growls back at him. The falcon however stays put when he sees the look of fury on Kai's face.

"You threatened Ray, you insult my teammate and you have the audacity to be the one who is disgusted!" Kai's face is thunderous as he glowers down at Tyson who is slumped on the floor, Tyson looks up in alarm when Kai stands over him "as captain of the Bladebreakers I kick you off the team, and as the owner of this property I throw you out. Go, before I call security"

"No! Wait!" I rush forward.

"Stay back Ray!" Kai snaps at me.

"No!" I insist "Kai, let him-" my path is suddenly blocked by Bryan who's been waiting for the opportunity to get to me.

The whole room seems to freeze and now Kai's attention is on me "Ray, take a step back" he knows I haven't forgiven Bryan for what the falcon did to me.

I stand my ground and stare in to Bryan's face calmly.

Bryan leers "are you not going to listen to him, Kon? Disobeying Kai? How _brave_"

"I'm his lover, not his dog" I reply, "now get out of my way, Bryan"

"No" Bryan thinks he can scare me but he's at a disadvantage: I've never been scared of him. I've been into the wind and come out the other side, scarred and weak, but I still won!

"Move, Bryan. I want to see my friend Tyson" I say in the same low voice. Ok, I admit it: I don't like Bryan. In fact, I hate him. Sure, we're all supposed to forgive and forget, but I almost died that day and, try as I might, I cannot forget that.

"You still call him your friend?" Bryan sneers, "after all he's said I'm surprised you're not begging me to kill him"

"I'm not a violent monster like you" unlike me, isn't it? To be so cold and callous. But it's no more than I expect from him.

Bryan's eyes flare, behind him Tala mutters a Russian order but Bryan ignores him and keeps his gaze locked on me.

"Ray" Kai appears at my side "you stop me hitting Tyson and yet you can fight with Bryan. Surely you can see that is hypocritical" his voice is soft but marred by a hint of warning.

He's right of course, and don't I know it. Pursing my lips I take a step back with a small nod; I glance quickly at him expecting to see a look of reprimand on his features, but his crimson eyes are softened and he answers my look with his own small nod.

"Drop it, Bryan" Kai now turns to the falcon his eyes hardening and his voice sharpening. To my slight surprise Bryan obeys him and walks back to the wall which he leans against directly behind Tala.

During all this both Tyson and Max have been frozen in place with looks of terror, they flinch every time Bryan moves a muscle; I turn to Tyson and speak in to a quiet room "I'm sorry that you feel the way you do, I always thought of us as good friends and it's sad you obviously can't think of me like that anymore" during my words Tyson's face is emotionless and he says nothing so I continue "I would ask you that you did not blurt my secret to Lee and Mariah. I'm going to tell them, today. I wish to tell them the right way and not have them find out via your vindictive 'justice'. You say you would tell Mariah because she deserves to know, but surely she has the right to know straight from me and not from you"

Having said my piece I turn away from them all and walk to the window now rather cold as I'm still standing but nothing but my boxers and the room is quite cold.

Kai doesn't believe in central heating.

"All of you out" Kai orders "now"

Bryan and Tala leave with hisses at Tyson as Tala is still smarting from Tyson's little comment about his relationship with Egan; Tyson glances at me but leaves the room without another word, like he hasn't damaged things enough. Max, however, pauses in the doorway to whisper, "it'll be alright. You know Tyson. He'll get used to it" he looks at Kai who nods at him and Max walks from the room gently pulling the door shut behind him, leaving Kai and I on our own.

I walk to Kai's bed and scramble in seeking for warmth and safety in its thick heavy sheets; Kai doesn't give me long to wallow as he climbs in after me and drags me in to his lap. I curl up and bury my face "why did he have to find out like that?" I whisper, "I wasn't ready to tell anyone"

Kai says nothing but kisses the top of my head lightly.

"I didn't want them to discover it like this. I wanted to tell them when we were both ready to tell them. I liked it being a secret"

Kai brushes aside the hair from my eyes and cups my face with his hands "what's done is done and cannot be changed"

Uh, lord save me from a profound Kai.

I nod with a sigh "there were still better ways for them to find out"

"Possibly" Kai answers "but for now, your main priority is to tell your childhood team before they too discover the truth the wrong way"

"I know" I tilt my head back for a kiss and Kai runs his fingers over my lips "I'll tell them as soon as breakfast has finished"

"Good"

"But Kai…" I stop his hand "don't kick Tyson out. He'll never accept us if you do"

Kai's jaw tightens but he says levelly "I'll think about it" his red eyes burn in to me "I may want you to face your fears, but I won't let him talk to you like that. Not without punishment"

I smile; lifting my hand up I touch his face and run my fingers over the pale skin which will soon be covered by the blue marks; I lean up and kiss him which he responds to, pushing me down in to the bed.

* * *

"Lee, can I have a word?" I ask with more confidence than I feel. I am about to create hell and will probably succeed in breaking hundreds of traditions that have lasted since our community was first created. Forgive me if I'm a little nervous.

"Haddock" is Lee's less than intellectual answer, "I find it a rather interesting word"

I would laugh but this is about the hundredth time I've heard that joke which wasn't funny in the first place, "that's not quite what I meant" I walk in to the now empty dining room and sit down in a chair feeling a little weak in the knees.

Lee follows me in with a look of curiosity and hurt because I didn't laugh raucously at his joke which is just _absolutely hilarious_ "dude, are you alright?"

Sure. I'm just about to shame generations of Kons, that's all. "I wanted to tell you something" I say wriggling in my seat as Lee sits opposite me.

"Is it about the wedding?" asks Lee "I know Mariah kinda sprang it on you but you should have seen the way she told me about the baby" he tilts his head "is the baby really not yours? I was so sure it was and Mariah never said otherwise"

"No, the baby's not mine" I say firmly "nor am I ever likely to have one"

"Oh? Why not?"

Because the idea of sleeping with a woman freaks me out "well, this is what I want to talk to you about"

"What do you mean?"

Ok this is it, I'm gonna ease him in real slow; mention couple of things first. Maybe I could get him drunk as well…though it might not be possible at ten in the morning. I'll probably tell him I'm not ready to commit to Mariah as a husband. Tell him I'm not the best guy to marry Mariah and she could do so much better than me. Ease him gently in to the idea before I blurt it out.

"I'm gay"

Not as gentle as I was planning.

Lee stares at me "co-could you repeat that? Maybe elaborate a little?"

What's there to elaborate? "Uhh, I'm gay…as in I'm attracted to other men"

"You're gay?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Fairly"

"Do you think you could just be mistaken?"

"No"

"Have you err slept with another man?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Lee thinks about this and shakes his head rather hurriedly "maybe it was just a mistake?" he asks rather weakly.

"No, I'm quite sure I meant to sleep with him" I answer.

"You are aware that Mariah asked you to marry her?"

"Yes"

"Couldn't have chosen a worse time to tell me this, could you?"

"No, not really"

"You're definitely not the father of her child?"

"Definitely not"

"So you've never slept with my sister?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I'm fairly sure I haven't slept with anything pink but I could be wrong I suppose" I concede, "I mean Mariah's just sneaky like that, isn't she?" maybe I'd better stop the sarcasm.

"Have you ever slept with any girls?"

"No, unless you count the time Hilary shared my bed because she was terrified Tyson was trying to ask her out on a date"

"Right" Lee thinks about this "have you told Mariah this?"

"No"

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Of course" I look at him "you're taking this all very well taking in mind the elders consider all gay men to be demons from another world and I'm engaged to your sister"

Lee grins manically "I'm deciding whether to burn you alive or cut you limb from limb"

* * *

I wander quietly in to Kai's office to find the phoenix amidst a sea of papers and files; carefully I wade my way through this ocean to reach my beloved who seems to be in search of something important.

"Hold them"

He thrusts a pile of files in to my arms; he stands up cursing and shoves a huge swathe of papers off his desk and on to the floor.

"Maybe you need a filing system" I suggest.

"I do not" he replies still digging through the paper "I know exactly where everything is"

"Hmm, me too" I agree "on the floor"

"That may be the case" Kai sits down again having pulled out the sheet of paper he was in search of "but everything is under control"

"So I see" I find myself grinning despite it all as Kai discovers that, though he has the sheet of paper he was looking for, he's now lost his laptop.

"Did you tell them?" asks the phoenix as he pushes more papers from his desk and curses once more when a clunk informs him he's pushed his laptop off too.

"Well, I told Lee" I reply.

"And what did he say?" Kai looks down at his laptop and opens it, presses the button and gives a smirk of satisfaction when the machine turns on.

"Well…he seemed to take it well at first but…then he got kinda crazy…" I trail off as Kai looks up at me for the first time.

Kai drops his laptop.

He pulls me towards him and the files in my arms go flying through the air to join the chaos on the floor; Kai pushes aside my hair and glares at the reddened mark on the side of my face "I'll kill him" he hisses.

And with that he strides for the door.

"Kai no! It was no more than I was expecting!" I protest, "he just doesn't understand, that's all! It's not how he was brought up!" I hurry to follow Kai but slip up on a stray file and crash to the floor.

Memo to self: buy Kai a filing cabinet for his birthday.

* * *

~Max's POV~

Tyson paces the room as he waits for his taxi to take him to the airport; Lee joined us half an hour ago and we could tell from his face that he too has discovered the secret, though maybe under better circumstances than Tyson did. He's seething, grunting to himself about traitors and sinners. So far the only ones to know about the secret is me, Tyson, Tala, Bryan and Lee. The others know nothing of what has happened early this morning and seemingly they did not notice the rather heavy and dark atmosphere at the breakfast table.

How Daichi failed to notice the knife Bryan aimed at Tyson I'll never know. The blade missed Tyson and pinned Daichi's hand to the table, I'll say this for Daichi: he's made of stern stuff. He didn't even bat an eyelid.

He actually _thanked_ Bryan for the knife.

It confused Bryan I can tell you.

The falcon is currently stalking Daichi outside trying to kill him. So far, he's set fire to Daichi's head, thrown the monkey guy in the frozen pool and clunked him over the head with a large hammer.

I now watch with great interest as Daichi dances passed the window unscathed, to be followed by Bryan who is carrying a shotgun.

Tala, who is also watching the miracle of Daichi with great interest, glances down at the sleeping boy beside him; Egan has said nothing to us Bladebreakers since we first met, though he's taking a great interest in Ray. It is clear that Egan thinks little of us; his sneers alone tell us that, if he had his way, we'd be treated like dogs locked in a kennel.

Thankfully Kai hasn't resorted to that yet.

Though, after this morning's little drama, that might just change.

"Max"

"Yes Tyson?"

"You knew, didn't you?" Tyson turns to me.

"Well, after this morning I would have thought it was fairly obvious that I know"

"No. You knew before" Tyson glares at me "you were awful keen that we didn't go in to Kai's bedroom"

"That's because I knew Kai wouldn't appreciate us barging in to his room"

"Don't try to pull the wool over my eyes!" Tyson growls "you shouted with relief when you first walked in to Kai's room"

"Possibly because Kai didn't kill me on sight"

"But when we went back to get my beyblade you were shocked"

"Well…it was rather graphic," I point out "it's not every day I walk in on two guys minutes away from a bit of slap and tickle"

I feel Tala tilt his head at my phrasing as Tyson presses, "shocked. Not surprised. You already knew"

I may as well come clean.

"Yes, alright. I already knew"

"And how did you know?" Tala's voice cuts off the tirade Tyson was about to explode in to.

I sigh "on the first night, I got lost and saw them kissing"

"And you didn't confront them?" Lee speaks for the first time.

Outside there's a gunshot and Daichi comes flying passed the window with a warrior cry.

Bryan looks down at his smoking gun and then grabs the small monkey guy to inspect the giant hole he's just put through Daichi's chest.

"I did ask Ray about it. The next day. He told me the story" I reply.

"And you weren't disgusted?" Tyson and Lee stare at me as if I'm some kinda small green alien with six green tentacles.

From outside Hilary and Mariah walk passed discussing wedding plans. The theme is to be pink. I won't disgrace Ray by explaining what he'll be wearing.

"No. I wasn't disgusted. I don't see your problem, Tyson"

"My problem? My problem!" Tyson screeches. He's been round Hilary too long "my problem is that what they are doing is wrong! You do realise they could have been scoping us out for the last four years!"

"But they weren't, Tyson" I look at the dragon earnestly "they were only after each other and I see no problem with that"

"Then you're as disgusting as they are!" snarls Tyson.

That hurt.

That really hurt.

I stand with a glare at Tyson who seems to realise he's gone too far.

"Maxie, I didn't mean that. I'm so-"

"Save it Tyson, I don't want to know. If you can't be open minded enough to accept Kai and Ray then I'm sorry Tyson but right now I'm disgusted at you"

"Kai and Ray?" a quiet voice purrs through our dispute and we all turn as the blonde laying beside Tala opens his huge blue eyes "are they lovers?"

"It is not wrong" Tala tells him like he's teaching a small child "it is, however, wrong to invade a guy's bedroom at five in the morning" he adds with a glare at Tyson and me.

Lee looks almost surprised at the redhead "you have no problem with it? Did Boris not teach you it was wrong?"

"Of course Boris taught us that homosexuality was wrong" answers Tala coldly "but then, Boris also taught us that killing proved that we were strong. No, I do not have a problem with the relationship between Kai and Ray, poor as Kai's choice is"

"That's unkind," I say before my brain reminds me that Tala would tear me in two without a second thought "Ray's no lower than anyone else. He has every right to be with Kai. What's your problem with him?"

Tala's eyes bore in to me while Egan look mildly impressed that I've stood up to his older brother "my problem with Ray?" asks the wolf.

Uh, God. I would appreciate a little help right now if you would spare a few moments of your precious time; I understand you're busy being godly and divine, but would you spare me a bolt of lighting to smite Tala where he sits? It would save my life.

"My problem with Ray Kon is that he comes from a cramped village in the middle of nowhere, he comes from a place so backward they would have problems spelling their own names right" the wolf sneers "in my opinion Kai could do a lot better for himself"

"Like your brother I suppose" mutters Tyson.

Tala's eyes narrow but Egan smirks "I would not mind that" he says dryly "you could watch us have sex if you like"

Tyson glares at him.

"What?" Egan taunts, "was that not the reason you invaded Kai's room?"

"Of course it wasn't!" snaps Tyson "I went to Kai's room to find out about you!"

"Me?" Egan's smile grows across his face again "I am flattered"

Tala however does not look so flattered "you what?" he hisses. His eyes darken and he stands up tall to glare at Tyson "what right have you got to pry in to Egan? This is not your property. It is none of your business who Egan is or why he is here. _How dare you go rampaging in to Kai's room to interrogate him_!" Tala takes a step towards Tyson egged on by his brother "you then have the nerve to judge Kai!"

Tala takes another step towards Tyson but Lee slips in between them "don't take it out on Tyson! It's your fault because you never told anyone about him" he gestures towards Egan who settles back in his sofa with the air of one who is enjoying a good show.

Next thing we know Lee is flying through the air to crash against the wall and slump to the floor. Tala turns back to Tyson who has the sense to take a step back; Tala, however, is not so easily dissuaded from his attack.

"I'll teach you to pry in to another's business" he snarls "by the time I'm finished, you won't be able to feel your body!"

Tala lunges forward for Tyson who doesn't escape in time; the wolf lifts the dragon off his feet-

"Tala!" Kai appears in the doorway and barks an order in Russian.

This seems to sway Tala and he sets Tyson down, though with some reluctance. The redhead turns to Kai "he deserves a beating!"

"I agree," replies Kai "and, for what he's done to Ray, so does Lee" he glares at Tyson and Lee and sets his jaw "however…luckily for them, I have been persuaded from calling my assassin"

Tyson and Lee both stare at him with great surprise but, this sudden change of mind, is soon explained by the appearance of Ray who peers over Kai's shoulder. The neko-jin seems to be holding his nose with one hand as blood seeps through his fingers.

"Lee did that to you?" I gasp. I knew Lee had a violent temper but I never thought he'd actually…

Ray shakes his head "I made the mistake of entering Kai's office" he answers with a rueful grin.

Oh.

"But they're leaving, right?" Tala demands "on the first plane?"

Kai purses his lips and grits his teeth before saying "…no. Tyson and Lee are still both guests" here the phoenix casts a glare at Ray who is having trouble with his copiously bleeding nose.

"You can't be serious!" Tala looks at Kai as if he's lost his mind "you're actually letting those two pricks stay here? After what they've done!"

"…Yes" Kai seems to be having difficultly with speech.

"My, you must really love Ray if you let him talk you in to this" Egan sneers "how touching"

Kai glares at him and says to Tyson "this does not mean I will allow you to speak to Ray like you did. Nor will I allow you to question Egan. One word from you and I'll kick out on the streets, got that?"

Tyson nods somewhat numbly "thanks…I guess"

Kai's eyes narrow dangerously "it's Ray you have to thank. If I had my way you'd be dead by now" now the phoenix's red eyes sweep across the room to where Lee is scrambling to his feet "and as for you!" Kai's anger hisses through his voice for the first time "_if you ever touch Ray again I'll feed you to the dogs_!"

Lee has the decency to look a little worried about this and has the brain not to say anything.

"So you'd better stay out of my way!" Kai's eyes are like fire as he glares at Lee "one wrong move, and no matter what Ray says, I'll see you nine feet under the ground!"

With that Kai turns and walks away leaving Tala to gape with astonishment after him; he soon regains his cold composure and stalks to the doorway with an order to Egan who follows him, Ray moves aside for Tala to walk through and the redhead stops momentarily to say "you are bad for Kai. You'll send him to hell"

"And I'll gladly follow him" Ray replies coolly.

Tala sneers at him and walks up the corridor with Egan following him, the blonde turns only to smile mockingly at Ray before disappearing round the corner.

Ray turns back to the room in front of him with a small sigh; he tries to look at Lee but the lion stares determinedly at the window "I'll tell Mariah as soon as I can" the neko-jin whispers. Still Lee says nothing and Ray turns from the room with a sad look.

On impulse, and following my urge for coffee, I follow Ray out the room and head for the kitchen ignoring Tyson who tries to call me back. I'm still smarting from his comment.

* * *

When I reach the kitchen I find Ray sitting at the table looking gloomily in to a cup of tea and holding a clump of tissues to his face; he looks up when I enter the kitchen before gazing back down at his tea "…that all went very well, didn't it?"

"It'll take time, Ray" I grab a mug and the kettle "you know what Tyson's like. He needs time to adjust"

"But he reacted so cruelly" Ray rests his head in his hands "and as for Lee, I think I just lost my best friend…all because my feelings are for someone else" he sighs as I put five heaped spoonfuls of coffee in to my mug.

"Are you angry with Tyson and Lee?" I add hot water.

"No…just sad" Ray heaves another sigh "I wasn't ready to tell anyone, Max. I wanted to keep Kai my secret, just for a little longer. I knew I had to face up to the engagement soon but…I just thought I could have Kai a little longer" he prods his tea with a spoon "was that so wrong of me?"

"Of course not" I now add six sugars to my coffee before sitting down at the table opposite Ray "but…they all know now so there's nothing you can do but tell them that you want to stay with Kai"

"You don't understand" Ray whispers "Lee won't let me. It's against our rules and I'm engaged to Mariah…if I don't come with Lee now then he'll call our elders and they'll drag me back by force" he pushes away his tea "it's over, Max. I can't be with Kai anymore…no one will let me. And what's worse Kai will lose his friends over me"

"Don't be silly" I assure him "you know what Tala and Bryan are like, they just don't show their emotions. They're probably really happy for Kai"

Ray looks at me sceptically.

"…Deep down" I add "deep, deep , _deep_ down"

"It doesn't matter either way" Kai appears from the shadows and looms behind me just as I'm taking a sip of coffee.

I choke at his sudden appearance and spit out my mouthful of coffee "I wish you wouldn't do that!" I whine as coffee dribbles down my chin "I _really_ wish you wouldn't do that"

Kai ignores me and walks to his Ray "it doesn't matter" he murmurs in to Ray's ear "they won't take you away…I won't let them"

"Watch out, Ray" I say glibly "Kai's gonna buy you a collar and leash"

Kai ignores me and pushes Ray's hair from the neko-jin's face "all you need to concern yourself with is telling Mariah, then it's over"

"And Kai'll buy you a nice kennel as a reward" I add.

"Max, unless you want that coffee to be shoved up your ass, I suggest you shut up"

I chuckle at Kai's threat "Kai, do you not know those intimidations no longer work? Tell me something that's really scary"

Kai looks up from kissing the top of Ray's head "that coffee you're drinking is decafe"

…

"AHHH!" I scream diving free from the coffee.

At this point, just to make my flight look really silly, Mr Dickinson walks in to the kitchen and looks down at me "Max, my dear boy what are you doing?" he asks as Kai steps away from Ray.

"Uhh" I pat the floor experimentally and say, "yup, there is no doubt about it. This kitchen floor is made of the best tiling" I grin up at Kai "be sure to keep this clean, Kai. Give it a good scrub everyday"

"Max, stop talking before you go overboard" Kai advises.

"Use soap and warm water, though not hot water because that might burn away the pattern"

Kai sighs, "you went overboard"

Ray chuckles and removes the tissue from his face to find his nose _still_ bleeding as Mr Dickinson turns to Kai "ahh, I have been looking for you. I have another couple of prospective investments you might be interested in, for the good of the BBA naturally"

"Here's a good investment" Ray says thickly through his tissue "buy a filing cabinet"

Kai scowls at him before addressing Mr Dickinson "I shall take a look at your proposals presently"

"There is no hurry" Mr Dickinson waves his hand at the unimportance of it all "you can look at them when you get back"

Kai frowns "get back? Get back from where?"

"From America, my boy" Mr Dickinson smiles "in celebration for my sixtieth birthday Judy and Emily have organised me a surprise party and you are all invited!"

"If it's a surprise party then how do you know about it?" asks Kai before anyone can stop him.

"They asked me if I would like one" Mr Dickinson says beaming at Kai.

"They asked you if you would like a surprise party which you're not supposed to know about?" Kai raises an eyebrow.

"Just let it drop" Ray tells him pulling his tissue away from his face as he's stopped bleeding "for the sake of your mind, just let it drop"

Kai snorts but makes no other comment about it; instead he says, "as much as I yearn to attend this surprise party, I have other matters to attend to"

Mr Dickinson splutters "but you have to come!"

"Don't worry Mr D, we'll make him come" Ray promises the old man "won't we, Max?"

"Sure" I grin, "Kai just doesn't want to go because Emily is making a study of him and has written three heavy books on him, pictures fully included"

Kai scowls at me.

"Then I can put Kai's mind at rest" Mr Dickinson beams again "she has officially completed all she knows about you and has finished her studies"

"Oh well in that case Kai has nothing to worry about" Ray grins "do you, Kai?"

Kai's expression darkens but he has no time to protest as Mr Dickinson hurries off saying he has to invite the others, thus he hasn't got time to listen to Kai who is coming anyway.

Ray grins and tugs Kai back to him, leaning back to rest his head against Kai.

"It could be worse," I reason with Kai "at least Emily has finished her studies on you"

"She has now" Ray's grin widens "but I'm sure she'll have a lot to say when she finds out Kai is gay"

Kai glares down at Ray "I hate you"

* * *

So, the Bladebreakers and other characters are off to America. Egan is also to go. He hasn't played much of a part in the story so far. What will he do?

Please review.

Kiki


	5. Chapter 5

**17th May 2010 **BEWARNED, I HAVE NOT REWRITTEN THIS CHAPTER AND THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS. THE GRAMMER, IDEAS AND LAYOUT ARE TOTALLY AWFUL AND IN SERIOUS NEED OF REWRITING. CONTINUE TO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

hello! me again! since i uploaded the last chapter i uploaded two new stories. THANKYOU to everyone who reviewed 'love and chocolates!' to you all ;D

The eyes of an animal Humour/Action

Virtue of life Action/Romance

please check these out if it so pleases you just thought i'd let you know.

anyway! chapter five! wow! i have actually finished this story so basically i update when i feel like it which is good for me becasue i can make you guys wait as long i want...i know i'm cruel but in real life i don't get to be cruel very often so it's a treat for me.

anyway this is the chapter where the story becomes random and totally weird so anything you guys don't understand just ask i will try to answer to the best of my ability or if there is a hole in the story that someone points i'll just make the reason up...it's my privalige.

so last chapter hell had broken loose (it fits in to the title! yeah i know i'm sad to get excited about that) and Tyson hadn't taken too kindly to Kai and Rya being gay and a couple, he has a go at Max, Daichi takes a while understand what's happening, Bryan and Tala nearly kill Tyson becasue he keeps bothering them about Egan who spends most of time asleep.

a/n this chapter has a slight time jump from the last one but it's all explained in the chapter (i think).

hope you enjoy! please rxr or not it's all up to you but i would like a little note that someone in the world is enjoing the story.

disclaimer: i have trouble remembering to put this thing in. so in one sentence I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE IN ANY WAY just to make it clear. although it's pretty obvious i don't Beyblade becasue if i did then would i actually be on this website becasue techinally i wouldn't be a fan. i'm digressing again...gotta learn not to do that you've probably all just got bored of my rambling.

* * *

Chapter Five!

Ray Kon, that is the last time you fall down the steps whilst clubbing. I slowly opened my eyes and winced as the light streaming in though the thin curtains, my head hurt, my back hurt, my throat hurt and my foot hurt. Why the hell does my foot hurt! It's not supposed to hurt! As you've probably guessed I went clubbing with the boys last night, sure I got pissed but not as pissed as Maxie or Tyson, we literally had to stop them buying a ticket to Portugal to go rock climbing, why they wanted to go rock climbing in Portugal I don't know but do I really want to know? What else happened…oh yeah Daichi got off with someone, that girl must have had some serious beer goggles, Kenny got too hyper for his own good and Hilary spent her night away from Tyson trying to get him jealous by hitting on other guys. Tala, Bryan and Egan stayed at the hotel, Lee tried out pole dancing with little success (trust me the memory is painful, I thought alcohol got rid of these memories) and Mariah tried getting off with me (she didn't even drink anything! and she still tries to get off with me!) and I got off with – oh…sorry Lee.

I looked sideways at the figure laying next to me, I sighed. Slipping my hand under the blanket I felt around, no, Kai wasn't wearing anything, I looked on the floor next to the bed, no, neither was I. Bugger! Barely two days after I agreed with Lee that I wouldn't see anyone, I sleep with my boyfriend. Not that I'm really complaining, I doubt either Lee or Mariah noticed, it was so crowded in there you couldn't tell who was who, Mariah probably got off with some ugly thinking it was me, it was actually surprising how many people flirted with me…I'm just so cute!

"Alright, what happened?"

Kai shrugged, eyes still closed

"Can you remember anything?" honestly trying to get an answer out of this guy is like trying to bleed water out of a stone.

"Flashes" muttered Kai "you seemed to enjoy it"

I sighed, "you saw I was getting drunk! Why didn't you stop me?"

"Why would I? I don't care if you break your promise to Lee, and I do tend to want to be with the guy who IS supposed to my boyfriend, it's stupid you have to not see anyone because Mariah doesn't know you're gay, it's not like you rub it in"

I smirked, Kai's grouchy – tee hee! I love it when he's grouchy! I sat up turned Kai on to his back and hopped on top of him, well I more sort of shuffled over lifted one leg over him and settled on his hips but you get the idea. Or unless you're having I don't get what this person is on about moment here is what I DIDN'T do. What I DIDN'T do was stand up on one leg and hop on top of him and break his ribs. I think I may still have alcohol in my system and you're probably thinking I should sleep it off and stop boring you. Anyway I'm sitting on top of Kai in case you've forgotten what I was doing during my ramble about how I sat on top of Kai and I'm rambling again so how about we just go back to the story.

ANYWAY I looked down at Kai who still had his eyes closed in a grouchy fashion (I love the word grouchy, that and the word blip are some of the best words in the world. I mean how can you say blip and not burst into fits of laughter, it hilarious) I smiled and placed my hands on either side of his head so I could lean over him. Feeling my eyes upon him Kai opened his own eyes to look at me

"What do you want?" Tee Hee! Kai's got a hangover and I don't!

"Hangover?" I ask sweetly with just a hint of glee, oh alright a lot of glee!

Kai nodded and gave a half-hearted glare "I suppose you haven't!" he growled

"Nope! I think we should have some champagne to celebrate"

Kai went slightly green at the mention of more alcohol, and you all thought I was kind and gentle. Pushing me off Kai sat up and went into the bathroom, seconds later I heard sounds of retching, it is not funny it is not funny it is not funny it is funny it is funny it is very funny, who am I kidding it's side splitting! A few moments later he came out brushing his teeth and scowling.

"Feel better?" I asked innocently

"Stop laughing"

"Was I laughing!" perish the thought. I looked around me and realised for the first time that this was not our hotel. For one thing the room was much smaller and didn't look so posh.

"Where are we?"

Kai shrugged "probably some motel somewhere, First thing we could find I imagine" so in Kai's world that means he doesn't really know because he was so pissed he was sick in the morning, do you think I'm rubbing this in enough? Seriously though Kai has never had a enough to have a hangover, neither have I but that's because I always keep a count on what I drink, so does Kai usually but obviously he was more intent on getting me into bed to really pay attention to what he was drinking. Smirk, giggle.

"It's not funny!"

"No, course not" my eyes are streaming. Kai, fed up with my fits of non too silent giggles shoves me back onto the bed on my back and looked down at me bent down and kissed my neck, this didn't work, yes I know I'm sad but it is really funny because Kai lost control and he NEVER does that. And he has a headache…Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

"Do you want a headache of your very own?" Kai threatened gently, he lay down on top of me, straight face Ray, keep a straight face, it is not funny at all. All you need is a straight face it is not hard to oooh this guy is good with his hands! And for that matter so is his tongue, as we come out of a tongue-locking kiss that Kai only let me have because I won't stop laughing. I pull him down for another and by the end of it we're both gasping for oxygen. I'm still slightly drunk so I'm not done yet. I wrap myself around him groaning as he uses those hands of his…

Half an hour later I pull up my jeans (yes you heard me JEANS, very untraditional – smirk – I think alcohol has a bad effect on me). So now I need to tell you what's happened, when you last left us Mr D had said we were all going travelling. So we all travelled from Russia to New York, this puzzled a lot of us as Mr D gave us no reason as to why we were going to New York. But hey it's a new place. We arrived about two days ago and since then absolutely nothing has happened apart from the fact that Tyson can't look at Kai and me without turning green and every time this happens Kai threatens to seriously harm Tyson. Daichi has also taken the attitude that gays are aliens from outer space. Lee is no longer talking to me although he took the news that I was gay a lot better than I thought he would but I can't convince him not to tell our Elders and he's pressurising me into telling Mariah faster because he wants to go home and now that he knows about me and Kai but that will be explained later. Tyson and Hilary are having at least six different arguments a day, I believe the last one was about whether the blue in Tyson's hat is Marine blue or Royal blue, I know, nobody gives a dam. Tyson and Daichi are also driving Bryan to commit murder, this is because they WILL not let up about Egan, it's even driving Tala close to the edge. Egan spends most of his time sleeping, shouting at Tala or trying to fight Bryan and Kai both at the same time, no one knows why and the Russians aren't telling. The first night we were in New York I spent the most of the night listening to Russian voices through the wall.

Flashback –

This is ridiculous, I sat up. Pulling on some clothes I glanced at Lee who was sleeping through the row thanks to sleeping pills. I slipped out and down the corridor. I heard a door open softly behind me and the shouting had stopped

"Ray" I turned to see Kai peering out of his shared room, behind him I could see Bryan glaring at me which I returned and Tala and Egan who were breathing heavily.

"What are you doing?" Kai whispered

"I'm going down to the lounge," I said softly

"Why aren't you asleep?"

My mouth fell open "Kai, the only way I could sleep was if I was dead or Tyson, Daichi or Lee but seeing as I am none of those things I can't. Now I've been travelling all day and I'm tired and I figured it would quieter in the lounge so good night!" I hadn't meant to be that ratty but it was three in the morning and Egan deserves a good slap round the chops with a wet fish but I know Kai won't let me. Having said my speech I turn on my heel and walked off my hair swinging in a way that makes Kai realise what he's missing.

Once in the dark lounge I sat on a sofa

"May I get you anything sir?" I jumped; a security man came up to me with a smile.

"I'm not bothering anyone am I?"

The guard shook his head "I imagine those Russians are keeping you awake" I nodded "I've had several complaints and I've tried to stop them but they just won't listen" I nodded again understanding his annoyance

"Could I get you a cup of tea?"

"I thought you were security"

"I am but you look like you're gagging for a tea"

I nodded gratefully

"Better make that two please, no! Actually make one tea and one coffee" we both turned to see Max coming through the door, the guard smiled and went off. Max sat down opposite me.

"Egan?" I enquired, he nodded

"He could wake the dead" see Kai even the dead can't handle that shouting, not that I'm bragging or anything (boast, boast I was right, Kai was wrong, I don't know what Kai was wrong about but hey, I know he was wrong!)

"I wonder what is about?" Max wondered aloud

I shrug, as far as I'm concerned Bryan insults me enough in English I don't need to know what he says about in Russian as well. I already know all the swearwords anyway so I'm set up for life when it comes to speaking Russian. Contrary to what I said to Kai we didn't sleep, we talked instead for the rest of the night.

End flashback

Now I was listening to Big Ben telling me it was nine a clock, good grief Kai must have been drunk! He never sleeps past seven if not half six, I snigger Kai was drunk! Kai was drunk! Kai was- I stop, hold on! Big Ben! Kai and me look at each other, I don't understand

"But Big Ben is in London not New York" we both rushed to the window and pulled the curtains back and there it was Big Ben in all it's glory and not the sight I want to see.

"What the hell?" I look at Kai and to my slight worry though he's looking scared he's not looking confused

"Kai?"

Kai grabbed me by the arms and pulled round to face him "I want you to listen to me alright?" I nodded "you do not leave my sight, you stay near me at all times and you do what I say, understand?" I nodded hearing the fear in his voice; this is Kai, he never gets scared. "Right, now I know someone in Darlington who is a business associate and he can help so we need to get to the train station. Once we're on the train I want you to tell me what you know about Egan" so he knew that I knew, I thought it wouldn't be long before Kai figured out that I knew more than I was letting on, I smiled slightly

"What gave me away?"

"You never asked me about him, I know you said that you weren't asking because you wouldn't get any answer but if you didn't know anything you would have asked anyway. You said once that curiosity killed the cat and I know you Ray you're stubborn you wouldn't have given up easily. If you had, you would never have known how I felt about you"

I smiled at him and pulled him close

"Promise me Ray, promise you won't leave my side"

"I promise"

"So let me get this straight" I said as we walked down the street in search of a taxi, honestly when you don't want one they come out of the gutter flooding you with polite 'would you like a lift sir?' and when you **do** want one they vanish into thin air. "You think that someone waited until we were totally pissed, they then drugged us flew us from New York to London while we were both naked and left us in a random hotel"

I moved aside to let a tall old man pass, he didn't need to look at me like I was treating him like a fool, I was only helping.

"Roughly yes" said Kai stopping and waiting until the man was out of sight.

"And how do you explain the two day lapse?" we had discovered that two days had passed when we had gone down to the lobby of the hotel and seen the date on the newspaper.

"You wouldn't believe me" said Kai pulling me aside so another tall old man didn't go barging into me, sheesh! That one gave me a look as well! What is with theses guys?

"Kai, I go to bed in New York on a Saturday night and wake up on a Tuesday morning in London, trust me when I say I'll believe anything. Except if you tell me that Bryan is in love with me I won't believe that because I know that I'm his least favourite person in the world"

Kai gave a small that's not funny smile (hey it's a smile, better than nothing) "you may not be Bryan's favourite but there's someone he hates more than you"

"Really! Who? I'll hook up with him! We could have a 'Bryan hates us but we don't care' party"

Kai rolled his eyes "for someone who is very forgiving you're being very unforgiving and slightly harsh. Bryan was just obeying my grandfather and Boris's orders during the match you two had. Their orders were to **be** brutal"

"Brutal! Not murder!" I again moved aside to let yet another tall old 'you're treating me like a fool' man, God! Don't any of them smile! You're alive! Live a little! You may die tomorrow (here's hoping). "Anyway who does he hate more than me?"

"Egan of course"

"Ahh, because Egan takes up all of Tala's time and Bryan wants a little company at night"

"I don't think Tala and Bryan have that kind of relationship"

"I don't see why not, Tala's a very good looking guy"

"Excuse me"

"Oh yeah very fit! Bryan would hot too if he wasn't such a bastard. You Russians have got it going. Maybe I chose the wrong Russian"

After pulling me aside from another old tall man, where do they come from! Kai put his forehead against mine and said in very calm voice "say that again and I'll punch your lights out" I love it when he gets jealous! Then after a moment on an empty London street for a kiss we move on. Walking along paying attention on the road looking a dam taxi because there is no way I'm walking all the way to King's Cross, I nearly walk into another tall old man. I go to jump out the way but I freeze. It's the same man! It's the same frickin' man! Has he been following us? Why does he keep banging into me? How does he walks through me, I don't mean he walks by while looking through me because he's lost in thought. I MEAN HE WALKS THROUGH ME! Kai! Suddenly Kai is _too_ far up ahead.

"Kai!" Kai turns round to see me standing on the spot absolutely terrified, a look of slight amusement comes across his face but I've got other things to worry about than Kai's facial expression because the same old tall man has just appeared in front of me out of thin air and walked straight through me.

Stay calm, do not panic, it will not help, just stay calm, you don't need to scream, so a man has just walked through you, so what, you've been through worst things. See you're all right, no need to scream, you should feel insulted that the guy had the audacity to sneer at you. There's no need to scream and act like a little girl, come on Ray, be a man, fight the fear!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I ran all the way to Kai and buried my face in his chest. When it comes to horror movies I'm fine with zombies, vampires, werewolves, monsters, witches, you name it I'm fine with it – except ghosts! You can't hit ghosts and that makes me very pusillanimous. So it would be my luck to bump into the only Halloween thing I'm scared of. Even the person who dresses up as ghosts scare me, those large white sheets with holes for the eyes, makes me shudder just thinking about it. As I look up I see the old man come towards me and Kai and walks straight through us. I grip onto Kai's shirt and again he doesn't seem too bothered, this is starting to piss me off! Thumping Kai on his chest so I get his attention I glare at him.

"Ok either start looking scared or tell me what's going on!"

"What if I'm just not scared of ghosts?"

"You're Kai: you don't believe in ghosts, you once told Kenny to stop being a wimp remember?"

"That was because there's no way in the world he could ever see one, not without someone allowing him to see them"

"Ok so someone is 'allowing' us to see these 'ghosts', who? And why?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the train station"

"No" I go to a bench and sit down, sometimes you just have to make your point obvious. "I'm not moving until you start talking"

"Ray" Kai growled though not angrily, he sat down next to me

"No! You said so yourself, I'm stubborn and curiosity killed the cat"

"Yeah well it may kill the White Tiger if we don't keep moving"

"Why do we need to keep moving?"

"If you start walking I'll tell you"

I stayed put, Kai sighed and stood up "sorry Ray"

"What" I began, before I knew anything a foot connected with my head and I fell into black…

"Uh" I opened my eyes sluggishly, my head was pounding, I tell you worse than any headache. I looked around me; I was walking along a street without my feet moving. Unable to understand this conundrum I put a hand to the side of my head and pulled it back, surprise slowly came to me when blood seemed to be smudged on my hand. Feeling more awake I put my hand back to my head and felt blood.

"You're awake" it took a minute to figure out what was actually happening: Kai was giving me a piggyback ride.

"You kicked me in the head!"

"It was the only idea I could think of to get you to move"

"You kicked me in the head!"

"Yes, to get you to move"

"You kicked me in the head!"

"I think we've gathered that"

"Right Kai Hiwatari start talking!"

"Or else you'll…?"

"Or else I'll…I'll…I'll never…never…I'll tell Tyson that you called Hilary fat!" I said triumphantly, Kai looked slightly uncomfortable, it was a serious threat. I smirked – victory is mine! Who needs to beyblade when you can just play mind games?

"Alright, what do you want to know?" I do believe that Kai has gone slightly pale at the thought of dealing with an angry Tyson, Tee Hee!

"First off what was that man that kept walking through me?"

"He was just a ghost" Kai shrugged "probably died on that street, maybe killed by a teenager which would explain the look he kept giving you"

"Why could I suddenly see him?"

Kai hesitated looking for the right words "because…Egan told you to see him because he wants to freak you out"

"What do you mean?"

"I'd rather talk about this on the train"

"Take the brain off the train Kai!"

"Fine…how about you tell me what you know and I'll fill in the blanks"

"I know there is something seriously wrong with Egan, I know that you, Bryan and Tala are psychotic about protecting him…I know…I know you set up an account in the BBA and you intend to buy out the BBA"

Kai turned his head to look at me "how did you know that?"

Maybe it's time to come clean

"You know my job is to travel the world looking for new recruits for the BBA and setting up new branches around the world?"

"Yeah"

"That's… not… entirely… true"

"Hmm" Kai's tone had a 'you lied to me!' edge to it

"Six months ago Mr D was going through his accounts and he noticed this account which he didn't know about on one of his documents. He asked around but couldn't find out who it belonged except that it was someone who put their name as beyblader champion, which left five people out of the company. So he decided to set a trap, I'd gone back home to my village and he called for me. He told me about this strange account and he accused me of being the one who set it up, when I denied this he said he didn't believe me so I asked him how I could prove it to him. So he told me that to get myself off the hook I needed to find the real culprit. I realise now he believed me to start with but he needed to find out and spy amongst the BladeBreakers was the best way. I didn't want to do it but he said that if I wanted to stay in the BBA then I would have to, I've never seen him so angry, and I figured that if I didn't have the BBA then all I had was a marriage to Mariah to look forward and that meant I wouldn't be able to see you. So I agreed and got my cover story, first three months I spilt between Tyson, Daichi and Max but I found nothing…that left you. I didn't want it to be you but you were the only one left and I'm sorry Kai but you're record ain't especially clean what with you joining BEGA. So I started following you round Russia, I heard that you were looking for a boy called Egan and I followed you round thinking that this Egan was the guy with account. Then about three weeks before we all met at your house err mansion I met him by accident, he just came up to me and started talking to me. He said that I was getting too close and if he saw me again I'd regret it"

I paused to take a breath, in one swift movement Kai pulled me off his back and spun round to look at me, if I thought he was scared before that was NOTHING compared to the fear on his face now. I swallowed

"Kai?"

"What happened then, Ray?"

"He started to follow me, everywhere and anywhere I went. Didn't even bother hiding, he wanted me to know he was there, if I was on a bus I could look round and see him sitting behind me, the same if I was on a plane or a train and when I went on a boat his room was next to mine. I was getting scared so I tried calling Mr D but every phone I used the line went dead. I couldn't get away from him so I travelled to Japan with the intent of going to see Max; he had some sort of do on. I was on my way to Max's flat when I realised Egan wasn't following me anymore, I couldn't find Max at his flat so I went to the shop where his dad used to work at. I saw Max in the shop and then I saw Egan sitting on a bench outside the shop. I decided to see what he was looking at so for the next hour and a half I waited while Egan sat outside the shop looking at it the whole time. Then when Max came out on his lunch break and went down the street Egan got up and followed him. He sat behind Max in the café while Max ate his lunch and then Max went back to his shop he followed him back. Oh Kai he did the same thing, following Max from his house in the morning to his shop and then wherever Max went on his lunch break and then back to the shop and then at closing time he followed Max to his flat. He did that every day for the next three weeks until Max left for Russia, he was on the same plane as Max on the way to Russia so was I"

I looked at Kai whose face had gone very pale

"Ray, I want you to answer me honestly"

I nodded anxious, I don't like it when Kai is scared, he's my rock, my world is fine just as long Kai is, if Kai's isn't alright then I'm absolutely petrified.

"Why didn't Max see you on the plane to Russia?"

"Because he went 1st class and I went economy"

"Did-did Egan know that you knew he was watching Max?"

"Y-yes he'd look at me sometimes and smile…it was kinda freaky"

Kai came up to me and put his hands on my face and looked into my eyes

"What are you not telling me?"

I didn't answer, I couldn't, I didn't have the heart to tell him… I couldn't tell him that sometimes when I look into a mirror I don't see me I see Egan and then other times I'll catch my reflection in the mirror and I can see through myself and see the wall behind me. I couldn't tell him that sometimes when I looked at him it took me a few minutes to remember his name and that sometimes I had difficulty remembering where I came from and that sometimes I thought my name was Egan. Sometimes I have marks on my body like scars and I don't know how they got there. And that sometimes I felt so lonely though I knew I wasn't and a part of my head thought that Max was lonely as well and that he could be my friend for the rest of eternity.

"I don't know how to tell you Kai, I'm sorry…I wish I could"

Finally we made it to King's Cross without the help of a taxi, can you believe it! I bet there's a conspiracy! Kai seems very relived to be there, I don't know why, people bang into you and then blame you! Audacity of it- ah I've suddenly come to a hitch in our amazing plan to get to Darlington.

"Err Kai, have you got any money?"

"In New York yes"

"Have you got your card?"

"Again in New York"

"Right" pause "Uh Kai"

"Hm"

"I don't have any money"

"Not a problem"

"But how are we going to get tickets?" we arrived at the platform which where the train heading for Darlington was located.

"THE TRAIN TO DARLINGTON WILL BE LEAVING IN TWO MINUTES"

The intercom announcer announced. Kai smirked

"Perfect"

I fail to see what is perfect as far as I can see we have not tickets, no money and the train leaves in TWO MINUTES, yeah Kai just perfect. And now there's some snooty guy boasting about how he's going to Darlington with his girlfriend, well bully for him! Kai smirked again, I wish he wouldn't, honestly why can't he smirk when there's something to smirk about! Before I can do anything else like punch that guy into 3009 Kai spins me round and kisses me. Which is great except I can't see how it helps our situation. Well actually I can't see anything but I can hear – I can hear that boasting snooty guy go "ew!" Kai pulls back and looks the guy

"You got a problem, mister?"

"Yeah, you two are sick!" he gets an encouraging whoop from this snotty girl who I presume is his girlfriend – Bitch.

"Why are we sick?" said Kai calmly "because we don't parade around with snotty non too bright blonde haired freaks" this got an indignant squeak from the girl which meant the guy had to stick up for her, I pity him for this.

"Why don't you come and say that to my face!" the guy glared at Kai who stepped up to the challenge, Kai's had to deal with Tyson and his 'I'm the world champ' speech for years, one snooty guy whose proud he's going to Darlington is **not** a challenge. Kai said something else which I couldn't hear but it made the guy turn bright red and punch at Kai, Kai blocked it and twisted the guys arm round his back making him howl. Having made his point Kai let the guy go and returned to me.

"And the point of that exercise was?"

Kai produced two tickets, I stared at them so did the guy and his girlfriend

"THE TRAIN TO DARLINGTON WILL NOW BE LEAVING THE STATION"

"Are we going?" Kai grabbed my arm and pulled on to the train, behind us we could hear protests and screams as the snooty couple now realised what had happened but the train was moving and it was too late (I gloat). I looked at them as the girl bitch slapped her boyfriend (she's nice), the guy reeling back looked at me for a second and blushed furiously and my suspicions have awakened.

"Kai"

"What"

"What did you say to the guy to make him try to hit you?"

"I bet you've been thinking about what my boyfriend looks like naked"

I spluttered, "Excuse me! So now I'm your prostitute to sell am I?"

"We got tickets, I don't see your problem"

"First you kick me in the head! Then you sell me to the highest bidder and use ME as your bait to get tickets as well as become a thief!"

"Sounds funny when you put it like that. And anyway I didn't sell you at all did I, he was obviously interested though" I folded my arms, if Kai Hiwatari thinks he's gonna get me into bed tonight then he can go and sleep on the floor! Kai who thought this was hilarious led the way to the seats and we sat down. Surprisingly it wasn't that full and the heavy silence is getting to me, I leant my head against Kai's shoulder – not that he deserves this sign of affection – and close my eyes.

"I thought you wanted to hear what I know," murmured Kai softly

"I'm listening" …

* * *

what ya think? do tell! please! pretty please! anyone who reveiws can have more virtual love and chocolates! now that's an oppurtunity not to be sniffed at!(what am i talking about? Lord only knows and he probably wishes he didn't)


	6. Chapter 6

hello!

anyway hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and hope you like this chapter.

thankyou so much to everyone who has reviewed or added me to their thingy list (you know what i mean) or both so again thankyou and virtual hugs and kisses!

Disclaimer: i don't own kai, i don't own ray i don't own beyblade, or tala, or bryan, or tyson, or max, or kenny, or anyone else except egan. yay! i own the bad guy! why am i happy about that? abnormal...

enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six

Coffee! Coffee! COFFEE! Hello! I'm Max Tate and I've had coffee! I shout, I whoop, I loop the loop and I've had sugar! Now that Kai and Ray have eloped off somewhere together there is no one to tell me to stop. So I'm on SUGAR AND COFFEE OVERLOAD! See two days ago we all went clubbing well apart from Egan, Tala and Bryan who were boring and stayed in anyway so we were all having a good time, Mariah was trying to get off with Ray but he was too busy trying take Kai's trousers off him. I was surprised Mariah didn't notice…guess she was hitting on the wrong guy. Speaking of Mariah I can hear her now crying her eyes out because she's found out Ray being gay. No Ray didn't tell her, Lee did after he found out about Ray and Kai why don't I just give you the flash back.

FLASHBACK

So here we are all sitting Me, Ray, Kai, Tala, Egan, Bryan, Hilary, Daichi, Tyson, Kenny, Lee and Mariah all eating dinner. Egan keeps looking at me and grinning, it's starting to unnerve me. As usual Daichi is trying to chat up Mariah, as usual she looks like she's about to commit suicide, as usual we're all ignoring him until –

"I don't see why Ray doesn't marry you on sight, I know I would but I suppose Ray and Kai have been going at it for a while" Daichi stopped, we all froze, Daichi's eyes move very slowly to look at Kai. Seeing the look on Kai's face, Daichi stands so fast his chair goes flying and high tails out of the room going

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

There's a silence.

Kai stands up slowly, runs to the door pulls it open and runs after Daichi.

There's a silence.

Ray stands up, smiles at us all "excuse me" walks to the door and we hear him pick up speed after Kai and Daichi.

Another silence.

Then me, Tyson, Hilary and Kenny stood up and with top speed, tore after them all. I get there first, I work in a shop where little kids take things off shelves and I have to run after them to get my stuff back so I'm quite fast. I run past plastic cave men with clubs (this hotel has this theme for some strange god awful reason)

Daichi is standing against the wall holding a large plastic club and trying to defend himself, Kai is trying get his hands on the tyke and not to give him a hug and Ray is in-between them holding on to Kai frantically trying to stop him from killing Daichi. Daichi is shouting abuse and Kai is answering back in both Russian and English and Ray is muttering something in Chinese. Come here folks why not learn three languages of the world, who needs to learn from a teacher, come here to learn all the curses of each language and you need know nothing else!

As Daichi snarls something Kai lunges forward and it takes all of Ray's strength to hold him back saying something in his ear in desperation. He looks me pleading for help I make to move forward but Tyson gets there before, he goes and stands in front of Daichi.

"Leave him alone!" everyone goes quiet "how dare you!"

"He's the one that started this! I'll fucking kill him! How dare he go shouting everything out like he knows everything!" Kai's just as vicious as Tyson.

"Well I do!" bellows Daichi "I do know everything! You two! It's sickening! Filthy! Sordid! Fowl!"

"Daichi please shut up!" Ray sounds like he's about to crack

"You can shut up!" this time Tyson snarls, "you've still not told Mariah! You're worse than Kai! Leading her on like a doll just for kicks!"

"Tyson, it's not like that" Ray's eyes are glazed over, he looks like he's about to cry. Kai also notices this, he lunges at Tyson but Ray catches him round the middle and pushes him back "Kai, just leave it!"

Tyson opens his mouth to say something else but now Hilary steps in (she's only known since Tyson came bawling in to her and Mariah's room shouting about how everybody were disgusting perverts who didn't deserve to live. Hilary then took him out of the girls room so Mariah didn't see the embarrassing boyfriend Hilary has and brought him to see me in the kitchen, Ray and Kai left the kitchen the moment they saw Tyson and I made frantic hand movements behind Tyson's back explaining to Hilary what had happened, unfortunately I did these strange frantic gestures in front of an audience, Tala is still giving me strange looks)…and I have never seen her look so angry! Storming up to Tyson she slaps him twice around the face and starts screaming at him. Meanwhile Kenny and me have been just standing there next to the two struggling figures known as Kai and Ray. Ray's whispering in Kai's ear, his arms wrapped round Kai's neck.

"Just leave it, please just leave it"

"No!" Kai snaps, then his voice wobbles, I've never heard him sound so scared "they'll take you away from me! Take you back to that village and marry you off and I'll never see you again!"

"No they won't Kai, I promise, no matter what happens I'll never leave you. I'm yours. I'll always be yours…forever"

Me and Kenny look at each other having both heard this, oh crap I can see where this is going Kenny and me are officially in the middle of this, all we need now is for Tyson to turn to Kenny and demand that Kenny agrees with him.

"Kenny! Tell Hilary what you think! You know they're filth!"

Me and my big mouth – sorry Kenny. Kenny looks petrified as Tyson walks round Hilary and stands in front of him completely ignoring Ray and Kai. Kenny stutters something which sounds like hoyed head heed heap hid, basically rubbish, sigh, Kenny never was brave I mean I love him dearly but honestly talk about chicken, he won't even stand up for himself against Tyson. However I am a nice person and I will stand up for Kenny and tell Tyson where to shove it.

Standing in front of Kenny I'm about to speak when something happens that none of us wanted to happen…well not like this. Lee walks in. we all hold our breath. His eyes travel to Daichi who is still holding the club which is inflatable so it wouldn't actually do much damage apart from social suicide if Daichi goes outside with it and Hilary who is still breathing fire, they then travel to me, Tyson and Kenny are standing with the same expression are our faces which is something like OMG, please don't eat me! And then finally his eyes come to rest on the last two, Ray still has his arms around Kai's neck and Kai has his arms around Ray's waist with his back facing Lee which means Ray can see Lee or rather see Lee's expression. I heard Ray softly curse under his breath and we all wait for Lee's reaction, prepare for a lot of stinging.

"You lied Ray to me, you said you weren't seeing anyone!"

"Lee…I can explain" good luck to you Ray, I'm sure Lee would love to hear why you lied to him about being with Kai of all people.

"You can! Yeah right! So what you going to do Ray? Marry Mariah and carry on fucking Hiwatari!"

"Lee, please"

"Forget it!" Lee turned on his heel and marched back to the other room, no wait he's stopping and turning back to Ray…ooooh careful Ray!

"If you don't tell my sister what you are by tomorrow I'll do it myself and then I swear Ray Kon as soon as we get home I'll tell the elders and they can deal with you!" now he's going back to dinner, you know if I was Ray I would be running after Lee trying to make him understand but Ray's just standing there arms around Kai looking kinda upset…I just hope he tells Mariah tomorrow otherwise all hell is gonna break loose.

END FLASHBACK

And that was two days ago, the day after Lee took Mariah into a room and told her. We didn't know that he was going to do that but when we all heard her scream of heartbreaking anguish before coming to smother Hilary with tears and we all guessed what he'd done. I guess he'd just got sick of waiting around for Ray to tell her and then when Ray ran off with Kai I guess it was the last straw…I wonder why they did run off together.

Anyway this is getting too heavy for me and I'm on coffee and sugar so I want to be happy. So how about a few jokes –

What's brown and sticky?

A stick – go on, admit it. It's funny!

What do you get if you run over a bird with a lawn mower?

Shredded tweet - Ha! Ha! That one cracks me up! Cruel I know

A teacher takes her class to the wood,

"Mary, what is the outside of a tree called?"

"I don't know miss"

"Bark you silly girl!"

"Woof, woof" that's probably something Tyson would do, and Daichi come to think of it.

John and the vicar are playing golf and John misses a three-foot put

"Dam it missed the bugger!"

The vicar points a finger at John and warns him

"John if you use language like that again God will send a bolt of lighting down to strike you dead"

So the next time John misses a two-foot put

"Dam it missed the bugger!"

So as promised down comes a bolt of lighting and strikes the vicar dead!

And up in the clouds God looks down and says…

"Dam it! Missed the bugger!" ah these jokes are good! I wonder if could ask god to do the same to Egan because I really don't like him.

Ok how about this one!

Man walks in to a bar and says to the barman

"I've got a newt called Tiny"

"Why Tiny?"

"Because he's my newt"

Yeah I know, crap isn't it? But we're going to have to end with that really bad joke because Egan has just walked in and I know I'm high but I do have a sense of pride somewhere in the deep recesses of my mind…ok so I don't but anyway lets just pretend I do.

Egan looks at me and sits down in front of me; now I don't know much about this guy but I really don't like him, really, really don't like him. Really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really don't like him! He's always looking at me with those weird blue eyes of his and smiling slightly, I swear that's not normal! And though he treats Tala like shit Tala just lets him get away with it, now I know that's not normal! Tala doesn't take shit from anyone not even Bryan but with Egan it's yes Egan, no Egan, of course Egan, whatever you want Egan, how about I lick your shoes Egan, well ok so Tala doesn't say _that_, but it's pretty close.

So you get the point, this guy is a freak, _freak…_a really weird freak. Although if I really hate him then Bryan must absolutely loathe him, ok it's obvious that Bryan is head over heels in love with Tala – well alright no it's not totally obvious but we all think he is so it amounts to the same thing – but Tala spends his time with Egan and that means that Bryan has to spend his time with Egan because he hangs round Tala and Bryan really, reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaallllllllyyyyyyyy, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really take a deep breath, really, really, really hates that.

Do you think I've got my point across?

Anyway while I've been telling you that Bryan really, really, really – oh I can't be bothered, you get the gist Bryan doesn't like Egan, if fact he hates him and I mean really, really ok, ok! I've obviously had too much coffee because I can't shut up and I don't actually know what I'm saying and you're probably really bored and stopped reading ages ago.

Anyway while you've been bored out of your mind with me rambling (I hope I didn't bore you too much) Egan has been sitting there looking at me…that's it. That's all he's doing, the total sum of his actions is staring at me.

You'd think he'd find it boring, I'm not exactly the most interesting person in the world as you, my poor reader, have just discovered, that's if you didn't commit suicide halfway through my ramblings. Anyway enough of me rambling how about we interrogate Egan.

I lean forward in my chair and look back at him (aren't I brave – dear readers please remember that I am on caffeine and sugar high and therefore I will be slightly very strange for the rest of this scene)

"Can I help you?" wow I can speak without laughing and without rambling (wish the same could be said for my head have you noticed said and head rhyme).

"I've got a story to tell you, my dear Max" is my reply, yay! I love stories! Although he's not allowed to call me 'my dear Max' because only Emily is allowed to do that because we were on this beach once and you are so NOT going to find out.

"Oh yes" I say not excited at all, (I wonder, do I get a biscuit if I'm a good boy and don't ask questions halfway through it.)

"I've been watching you Max, the whole time for the past couple of months I've been watching you, I know where you live, work, where you eat, when your lunch break is, anything I don't know isn't worth knowing"

Now to any normal person this would be quite alarming but to me when I'm full to the brim of sugar and caffeine I don't really understand what he's saying…hmm but why is he coming towards me over the table, why not walk round.

I watched fascinated as Egan crawled over the table towards me. is he coming on to me? Ew! No! Go away! Help! S.O.S! I'm not gay! Jesus! Where's Ray and Kai when you need them!

Egan's huge blue eyes that are boring into me blocking my entire vision, he smiles at me and comes closer…

* * *

I walked into the station of Darlington and looked anxiously around for Kai, after what he told me on the train I'm not letting him out of my sight.

"Ray" Kai comes up behind me "you ready?" I nod and we walk out the station.

"So, does the guy know we're coming?" I ask

"No, he'll be fine with it though"

"What's his name?"

"Is it important?"

"Yes! You can always tell a personality of a person by their name"

"Paul Watson"

"Ahh!"

"Ahh?"

"Paul is a good name"

"It is?"

"Oh yes! You can always rely on a Paul"

"Why?"

"Paul was the name of my first ever-"

"First ever?"

"Err my first ever friend that knew I was gay, heh"

"And how did he know that?" asked Kai suspiciously.

Well Kai my darling, Paul knew that I was gay because he stuck his tongue down my throat but you know what I'm not going to tell you that because I have a feeling that my Ex boyfriend will become a very dead Ex boyfriend.

"I told him?" I say somewhat weakly, Kai's eyes narrow. Normally I would have liked the fact that Kai was possessive but I liked Paul, I haven't seen him ages though. He was a good first boyfriend; I met him during BEGA (and you all thought I was a virgin before I got with Kai, poor naïve reader)

"Hmm" is Kai's response, it's obvious he doesn't believe me; of course I'm telling the truth! I mean I had to tell Paul I was gay before we got together, so ha! I'm not lying just omitting certain truths like I did with Mariah.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Where does this Paul live?" asked Kai just the picture of innocence

"Why?" I ask suspiciously

"I'd like to meet him"

I'm sure you would

"So why did you tell him?" asked Kai

"He asked?"

"Do people normally ask you randomly whether you're gay?"

"Actually, yes, someone asked me at the club the other night" too much detail Ray!

"And what did you say?" Kai's voice is dangerous

Ok time to vacate the building! Here's the plan in parts!

Part A, vacate the building as fast as possible, Part B vacate the building as fast possible before Kai kills me, Part C ring Paul say hi and tell him to move to another country, Part D ring Paul back say that we were great together and tell him to scrape moving to a different country and commit suicide instead, Part E vacate the building as fast as possible before Kai realises that another guy was flirting with me when we went clubbing.

Right! That's the plan and now to carry it out alright, to Part A we begin-

"Ray"

"Yes" I say/squeak

"What did you tell the guy when he asked you whether you were gay or not?" Kai's voice is very careful, ok scrap the plan and think of another. I snuggled up to Kai nice and cozy like, smiled sweetly and said

"I told him I was taken" it's the half-truth I actually said I could be taken. Well it's always good to keep Kai on his toes - ok so I'm lying. What I actually did was slap the guy round the jaw when he tried to snog me and sent him flying and he sort of screamed _"I guess your taken then!" _as he flew

"Did he believe you?"

I remembered the guy flying through the air and nodded "I think so"

Ok so you're probably dieing to know what Kai told me about Egan, so while I'm trying to convince Kai that I haven't cheated on him (honestly he can be so untrusting! To think a perfectly gorgeous guy went flying because Kai's so possessive, though Kai is hotter than anyone I've met, not that I'm going to tell him that, his head is big enough. For someone as withdrawn as Kai it's surprising how big headed he actually is) how about a flashback

And begin FLASHBACK

I leant my head against Kai's shoulder – not that he deserves this sign of affection – and close my eyes.

"I thought you wanted to hear what I know," murmured Kai softly

"I'm listening"

Kai was silent for a moment and looked at the window before starting his story.

"Do you remember our first championship?"

"How could I forget? Bryan beat me to a pulp and I spent some of it in hospital"

"Could you forget for just a moment that you don't like Bryan because he beat you up?" Kai's voice was sharp

"Of course, please forgive me. So the you were talking about our first championship"

"Yes and"

"The one where I was beaten up by Bryan and spent my time in hospital"

"Grr! RAY!"

" I'm sorry, do continue"

"Anyway, during our first championship"

"The one where Bryan beat me up"

Kai sighed " during the last battle between Tyson and Tala"

"Ahh the one that I spent in hospital because Bryan beat me up"

"Have you seen a therapist about this compulsive need to mention that Bryan beat you up? I think you need one!"

I smiled innocently and after an irritated silence Kai continued

"The last match between Tyson and Tala"

"It looked great on TV, I mean I was only half conscious at the time"

"THEY went into another dimension"

"You mean that great big ice thing that I saw on **TV **because Bryan beat me up so I had to go to hospital"

Kai ignored me (do you think I'm getting to him yet?) "Tala managed to do that because of what Boris did to him."

"What do you mean?"

"Boris found a way of sending people to other dimensions by using their Bitbeasts and linking to them"

"Can Bryan do that?"

"No! And forget about Bryan! As I was saying Boris found a way of using Bitbeasts to send people through to other dimensions"

"Why would he want to do that?"

"If you STOP interrupting I may just tell you! He did this because in other dimensions people became stronger, their power became stronger, and they had more control over their Bitbeasts. Boris spent years on this project because he was convinced he could do it, he almost became obsessed with it, it got to the point where he came very close to my grandfather having him killed"

"Ooh nasty, your grandfather would have probably got Bryan to do his dirty work"

"…"

"Tee hee!"

"Boris would spend hours even days trying to get it to work, it meant Tala went through an awful lot experiments and pain to the point where he had to spend days in intensive care to get over them before Boris dragged him back"

"Oh poor Tala, I'm sure he had Bryan to keep him company though"

"Ray"

"Yes Kai me dear?"

"Shut the fuck up, what I'm trying to tell you is actually very important"

"Yes of course, sorry, Bryan won't be mentioned again"

"Good"

"Unless of course he has a part in this story"

"While Tala was in intensive care"

"With Bryan to keep him company"

"Why won't you let up?…While Tala was in intensive care WITH OR WITHOUT Bryan, it meant that Boris couldn't carry on with his project"

"Why couldn't he use someone else? What about you or Bryan?"

"My grandfather wouldn't let him, I'm his grandson and"

"And Bryan was in the intensive care hospital with Tala so Boris couldn't use him either"

"AND Bryan was being used for other experiments"

"For example seeing how long he could keep Tala company in the intensive care hospital"

"FOR EXAMPLE BLOCKING OUT ALL HIS EMOTIONS EXCEPT ANGER"

"Which is why he beat me! I knew we'd get back to that!"

Kai lost his patience, I'm surprised he's made it this far without killing me: he must really love me to suffer me so…I feel so loved.

"Ray, mention Bryan one more time and I swear I'll throw you off this train"

"Ok, carry on. Boris couldn't continue with his project of sending people into other dimensions because he was working Tala to death and Tala was in intensive care with Bryan for company"

Kai was breathing fire but after a pause in which I got a death by glare look (trust me people: looks can't kill but they can make you fear for your life) he continued.

"So while Tala was sick Boris couldn't carry on with what he was doing so he would wait until Tala came out as soon as Tala did Boris would drag him back to the experiments. Tala was barely seven at the time when Boris first sent him to another dimension problem was Boris couldn't get him back. For three weeks Tala was stuck in another dimension"

"Oh I bet poor Bryan was worried sick"

"You can be a real evil bastard sometimes do you know that? And this time Boris tried different ways of trying to get him back and after three weeks Boris pulled Tala back through but Tala was so traumatised-"

"Must have driven poor Bryan potty with worry"

"**And** in so much pain that he barely remembered who he was or where he was. But now Boris was on the verge of a breakthrough and he couldn't stop, so while Tala was taken away to heal Boris found another lab rat to experiment on. This guy was called Egan"

I sat up and looked at Kai for the first time listening hard (although I am waiting to put in my next mention of Bryan)

"Egan was a year younger than Tala and unlike Tala he hadn't grown up in the Abby. Boris found him in an orphanage not far from the Abby but it meant that Egan wasn't used to the hard training and pain that Tala was. He began to react badly to the treatment until it started to affect his head. He began to see things that weren't there and that type of thing. But Boris wouldn't stop, like a dog with a bone or a Ray with a Bryan he kept at it convinced it was going to work, then a week before Tala came out of hospital"

"Bryan must have been so relieved"

"Ray! -Boris managed to send Egan to another dimension; he left Egan deliberately in there for a week before trying the technique that he had used on Tala to get Egan out. But something went wrong, Boris wasn't expecting Egan to want to stay in that dimension. Egan was so scared of Boris that he wanted to stay in the other dimension so when Boris tried to pull him back he resisted. And then Boris made a mistake. One he would regret in the end"

FLASH BACK INTERRUPTED – oh the cheek of it!

* * *

He bit me! The little bastard bit me! That piece of shit! Right ok let's make this official.

I, Max Tate here by declare that I, Max Tate was bitten by none other than Egan Whatever His Last Name Is.

You heard me people! Egan bit me! You remember what was happening? I was in the kitchen on sugar and caffeine overload and telling some fabulous (well alright they weren't that great) jokes and then Egan came in and I was on about how I really, really, really, really didn't like him and how Bryan really, really, really, really hates him when he started telling me how he knew everything about me and then he crawled over the table like he was coming on to me.

Well after that he moved so close to me I thought he was going to kiss me (ew bad! No! Bad!) And then he bit in the neck. He's fucking crazy!

Now he's sitting on the table grinning with my blood all round his mouth, you know it doesn't make a guy feel good when he sees his blood around someone's mouth, and now my neck is in a lot of pain and there is blood trailing down my neck. Fuck it hurts! I can't actually do anything, there's so much blood, I reach up and touch my neck. My hand is covered with blood, my visions gone blurry. Ok now I'm scared, I think he's really hurt me.

"Tyson, Kenny…Ray" I mumbled, Egan's grin widens when I mention Ray

"He's not going to help, but don't worry Maxie he'll be here at the exact moment. I want him to see, what he's done. He shouldn't have tried to follow Kai, he wanted to know why Kai was buying out the BBA you see, and I didn't want him to know. But I can tell you. Do you want to know why Kai is buying out the BBA?"

I mumbled, my neck really hurts, I want to call for help but I don't think my voice box is working either that or I'm so fucking scared I can't speak.

"Kai is buying out the BBA because I want him to. Do you know why I want him to buy out the BBA?"

No I don't want to know! But he tells me anyway

"Because with the money from the BBA I can restart my life from where I left off. I start my life again Maxie, isn't that great! And I can also get my revenge, my revenge on the lot of you!"

I looked at Egan, he was blurred but I could still see the anger in his eyes, oh God someone help me!

"You lot think you're so special! Especially that good for nothing brat Tyson!" Egan spat on the floor in contempt "ooh look at me, I'm the one and only Tyson! I rule the world just because I can make a little spinning top spin better than the rest!"

Egan came up close to me again and looked into my eyes

"Do you know that BEGA went down because Tyson played a kid's game with another brat!"

This made me angry and though my blood is pouring out neck I can't let Tyson or Brooklyn or Beyblade be slagged of by some kid who jealous because Tyson is better than him. Beyblade is more than he will ever understand! It is an art, a complicated science in which hours and years of planning and technique have been spent, and seeing as Kai was my captain hour and years of pain and starvation went in to my Beyblading technique which makes me more angry. I spent years in pain and agony and I will not let a little ridicule that!

"Shut up Egan! You're jealous of someone else talent that you don't have!"

And that folks was the sum total of my sticking up for beyblading, yeah I know it wasn't much but I can't actually breath and talk at the same time so I'm more intent on living. I'll hit him later, that's if I live til then.

Shakily I pull off my jacket and put it up to my neck to try and stem the bleeding. Egan laughed, yeah I know I look pathetic but screw him I want to live,

"Me! Jealous of that scrawny rat! Of course I am Max! You're right he can do things I can't do! I hate him for it!"

Egan jumped off the table and pulled a chair up next to me (it's suddenly occurred to me: why am I not running for my life?) Egan continued his 'I might not be good at beyblading but I can do other things speech' where are my friends when I actually need them and Bryan, the one time I want him to violent in my presence and he has the nerve not to be here.

"But I can do things that Tyson can't, I can do things Tyson would never dream of doing, I can do things that Tyson fears"

Ok seriously now, why am I not running?

"Have you ever wondered why Tyson doesn't use the power he's got. Think about it, all that power in one tiny object and all he uses it for is to protect the world"

Ok I would have thought that that was a good thing, you know, Tyson uses his skills to help the people of the world and all that…it's very clear me and Egan won't become best buds.

"But tell me Max, what does the world need to be protected?"

He's just bitten me in the neck and he asks me what the world needs to be protected from – take a look in the mirror sunshine. Talking of protecting the world and the people of the world. TYSON WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?

Egan leans back in his chair "what gets me is that while Tyson is using his power to protect his precious world he's forgotten one thing, he's forgotten that while he's protecting the world he's left his dear friends in full view – and that's where I strike. Because there's one thing I've learnt Max, and that is if you put a person in pain it'll only hurt so much…but put a friend of that person in the same pain, the person you want to hurt fells the pain twice as bad, you understand what I'm laying down"

I have a sentence to describe what I am feeling right now:

Oh my God he's gonna eat me!

Egan grinned as if he could read my mind "you think I'm weird, how about I explain what I'm doing and why I'm doing it"

* * *

long chapter!

review! please! please review!

kiki


	7. Chapter 7

helloooooo! sorry for it being ages since i updated i know it's been...well i don't know how long it's been since i updated but i had to rewrite the rest of this story (thanks to that dam virus) and i had a few other ideas which i had to start before i forgot them (i have a memory like siv) but anyway enough about me.

THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU ALL - VIRTUAL HUGS AND KISSES!

disclaimer: i do not own beyblade and nor do i own any of its characters - i only own the bad guy mmmuuuawwaahaha! yeah i don't know why i just did that

* * *

chapter seven

Egan grabbed two cups from the sideboard and filled them with tea, I would have preferred coffee but hey I would have preferred it if he hadn't bitten me in the neck and that happened so obviously I have no say in the matter, he set one down in front of me and began to tell his story which I don't want to hear.

"You see Max, A few years ago I was sent into another dimension as an experiment for Boris's freak project. I was in there for a week and while there I learnt how to do things, I could read minds, send people through time, send people to other places, much like I did with Kai and Ray, I learnt how to fly, I could control things animals, people even objects although controlling a rock is fairly boring. I learnt that I could separate my spirit from my body, I used to love doing that, watch my body living while I wasn't in it…and then I discovered I could go into other bodies become other people see the world from their point of view. I loved it, I never wanted it to end. But Boris was trying to control me and wanted me to come back to this world. I laughed at him; no way I was coming back because I knew once I left that place I could never go back. But then I began to think, what if I could take my revenge on what Boris had done to me, the pain he put me through, I could get my revenge for what he'd done to Tala, Bryan and Kai. So I decided to comply to his wishes. He made a deal with me, if I came back I could have anything I wanted. But I knew Boris he never kept his promises but still I said yes. I knew it would take months maybe years before I could take my revenge on Boris for what he'd done but I would be patient. However there was one problem I knew that I would loose all my power if I left the dimension without leaving something of mine behind. I needed to leave something that belonged to me behind because it kept me connected to that dimension"

Egan paused in his story to take a sip of tea, he's really in control of this situation – bastard and why haven't I moved?

"So you know what I did Max, I left my body behind, and Egan the spirit returned to this world. Boris knew then that I was up to something but I was a spirit, a ghost, I could walk through walls. And to become solid again all I needed was to walk into someone else's body share theirs for while and take control of it.

For years I spent roaming the world learning about things, reporting back to Tala, Kai and Bryan whenever I thought it was necessary. They know you see, they know all about me."

Egan sighed

"Of course when they found out what I was going to do, they put together a plan to stop, 'for my own safety' they said although Bryan's been looking for reason to kill me, I find it quite funny because as long as Tala tells Bryan not to hurt me he won't so I spend my time annoying him.

I expect you want to know my plan, my plan was: to get revenge on Boris for what he did to me during his little 'project'. My plan was to get him where it really hurt and by that I had to bring his plan to take over the world down.

But then who came into the frame? Four fucking teenagers who just had to ruin it all! I was genuinely surprised to see Kai as part of the team; I suppose it was partially his grandfather telling him to so he could steal the Bladebreakers' bit beasts and partly probably to stop me.

And you ruined my plan! Dam you all to hell! But it wasn't the end of the world as it turned out because Boris came back in the form of BEGA and I though here's my chance – until you and your puny lot came and _just so coolly _ruined it all again! So I couldn't get my revenge on Boris, I couldn't send him into the depths of hell all because you and you're 'best buddy' Tyson!"

Egan looked at me scathingly

"So I changed my thinking because it was obvious that every time Boris shows his gelled purple wigged head Tyson was going to shove it down again. This made me angry, I'd been through all that pain and torture as some lab rat and I wasn't even allowed to take my revenge! So I decided to turn all my anger on the one person who I hated the most – Tyson!

But even then it wasn't easy to get to the guy, wanna know why? Because Kai saw what I was going to do and stopped me because Tyson was a dam friend of his! So that would have put Kai on my revenge list if it wasn't for the fact he'd helped me in the past. Even so I wanted to make Kai pay for stopping me get rid of Tyson! So I told him I wanted money, lots of it, Kai walked straight into my trap. I wanted money, he has money that he could have give me but he's proud so there was only one other place he could get it – the BBA.

Perfect, so while Kai was trying to get money I had the opportunity to find out about Tyson and I discovered what would really hurt Tyson: it would kill him if something happened to his friends.

At this point I discovered that Ray was trying to find out who was buying out the BBA, he actually managed to follow me! I had to tell him to back off but then I realised he was the perfect one, he was a friend of Tyson's and by using him to get revenge Kai could continue to get my money in peace.

But guess what! I couldn't touch him! Wanna know why!

He's fucking Kai! I touch Ray and Kai won't give me the money! Can you credit it! So I had to rethink my revenge yet again! I was getting annoyed at this point. So I made a list

Tyson – I couldn't use him, he's the one I want to feel pain

Kai – Kai's done too much for me, I can't hurt him

Ray – he's fucking Kai and Kai's done too for me so I can't

Daichi - there's no way in the world I'm ever going near him

Kenny – he screams too much, does my head in!"

Egan looked at me and grinned, "That leaves you. You're the one I want. Because you see I want my life back, I've got the money or I will tomorrow all I need is a permanent body. The bodies I use at the moment still have their spirits so I can't fully take control. I need an empty body. So not long ago I went back to my dimension and asked for a way to do it and what I got in return is this…"

Egan pulled out of the inside of pocket of his jacket a long and slender knife, my eyes widen as I look at it's long sharp oh such a sharp blade! Egan grins at me and plays with the blade.

"If I stab this into a person it separates the spirit from the body thus leaving the body alive for me to take over."

I look at Egan fear in my eyes (or there should be, I don't actually know seeing as I can't actually see my eyes but I still feel scared).

"But I feel that people should be around to see it," and with that Egan grabbed me and began to pull me out, blood, jacket and all.

* * *

FLASHBACK CONTINUED – yay! Did you miss me? I bet you did! Everybody loves Raymond! … I think Kai's bigheadedness is rubbing off on me.

"When Boris pulled Egan back he pulled his spirit only, this meant that Egan escaped from Boris, for a while he hung round my house and me, Tala and Bryan made a pledge to protect Egan from everything, though I admit Bryan had to be forced into doing it."

"Poor Bryan, you know I actually feel for him"

"Ray! After that all Egan wanted was revenge for what Boris had done to him, but things happened. Namely Tyson brought Boris down two times. This made him angry, he's going to take his revenge on someone as well as getting a body for himself"

I looked at Kai petrified "who?"

"At first it was you but…Egan appreciates that I looked after him for a while so he won't touch you…but you led him to Max"

I looked at him, I'd led Egan to Max, and it was my fault, all my fault. Kai had said it himself. I looked at Kai.

"We have to get back there! Before he does something to Max!"

End of FLASHBACK

So that's it, Egan's going to take Max's body over and it's all my fault. Kai told me some other stuff like that once Egan fully overtakes the body, Max's body will change to suit Egan's preferences.

"One thing I don't understand"

"What?"

"Tala lets Egan get away with blue murder, why?"

"He feels he should have stopped Boris taking Egan in the first place, he feels he should have made Egan run away"

"But why would he feel that for some random boy that Boris chose for a random orphanage?"

"Because Egan wasn't a random choice, Egan is Tala's little brother that's why Boris chose him. He thought Egan might have Tala's strength which he does"

"Oh, Kai" I stopped Kai turned to face me "it's my fault, it's all my fault"

"Ray, it's probably that Egan would have ended up choosing Max anyway, Egan found out about us, he knows_"

"You're not listening, I want to put right what I made wrong, we got from New York to London in one night, I want to do the same again now"

"Ray, I can't do stuff like that, that's why we're meeting Paul so we can get his private plane"

"Maybe there's someway we can contact Egan?"

"There's isn't"

"But Egan could have taken Max by the time we get back, there has to be something!"

"There isn't!" he looks away from me, he's hiding something! He always looks away when he's hiding something mainly because Kai might the most secretive person in the world but he doesn't like hiding things.

I grew angry "Kai! Either tell me what you're not telling me! Or take us back to New York!"

Kai looked at me calmly "why are you getting angry?"

I hate it when he does that. When he doesn't answer your question but just asks another one, which is going to get you more annoyed with him that means that while you're getting angry with him you, forget what it is you want. I hate when he does it because it always works but not this time sugar no way! You're not doing this now!

"Nice try! Not going to work," I said sourly

Kai turned his back on me and walked on, he turned his back on me! The bastard had the nerve to turn his back on me!

Marching forward I grabbed him by the back of his jacket and spun him round with a strength I don't usually have (ooh cool!)

"Now you listen to me Kai Hiwatari!" I snarl "you dam well tell me what you're hiding!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No"

I glared at him, somehow I have to get him to talk, scare him into talking. He doesn't want me to go back, why? I know Kai, he'll want to sort it all out himself but why keep me here? To keep me out of harm's way? If he were going to do that he wouldn't have said it was me who led Egan to Max. I bit my lip looking into his eyes trying to figure out what was going on behind those calm deep eyes of his.

"What are you not telling me?" I whispered

Kai looked away trying to get away from my gaze but I'm not giving up that easily.

"By the time we get back to New York Egan could have finished Max off a thousand times over." I began slowly "but we don't want that to happen, well I know I don't" I look at him forcing him to look at me "but why do I get the feeling you're making us go back the slow way? What are you hiding from me? Kai tell me. It's almost like you're letting Egan take…Max"

I looked at him my eyes widening "no, please Kai, tell me your not letting Max go down, please"

"I have to" answered Kai "it was a choice between you or him…and I can't loose you"

"What do you mean? You said Egan wouldn't touch me"

"Egan, he wants you"

"But you said he wouldn't hurt me because he was grateful to you"

"That's not what I mean, I have to keep you away from him"

"What do you mean 'he wants me'?"

Kai looked at me, I looked back nonplussed, what? I don't know what he means, do I look like a mind reader? Ok so I know what Kai wants when it comes to the bedroom but that's because he makes it obvious not because he makes me read his mind.

"He wants you…but I won't let him have you so he won't let either of us have you…so I have to keep you away from him"

Nope, still don't know what he's on about. Do you? I blink and Kai rolls his eyes

"Ray! Use your head!"

"I don't understand, why would he want me? Does he want to sacrifice me or something?"

Kai looks at me "you have just officially made Tyson look smart"

"What! I don't know what you mean! He wants me! What's that suppose to mean!" hang on…hang on, is Kai trying to stipulate what I think he's trying stipulate?

"You mean he wants me…the way you want me" Kai nodded, ah! We have found the answer! Oh right…you see this is what you get when you're one hot dude! You have pink haired puff balls becoming bigger balls in the space of nine months chasing after your hand in marriage, you have your captains falling for you left right and centre and then you have ghost freaks who like to take revenge on people chasing after you and all you want is one simple boyfriend who isn't fucking crazy…I should have stayed with Paul. Why did I not? Why? Maybe he'll take me back.

"I knew I should have died my hair purple, red and green"

"This isn't really the time to joke"

"Maybe I could get Bryan to beat me up again, you know punch my nose to my forehead type of thing"

I looked at Kai "but I don't want him maybe if I told Egan that he'd understand"

Kai looked me; ok so it's a bad idea but hey he's not helping, he wasn't even going to tell me. I put my arms around Kai, I want him just him. I don't want puffballs or ghosts, I want Kai.

"But he brought us here…" I said

"He said I had two days to hide you, but he took those days away from me. All I'm trying to do is get you somewhere where he won't go"

"Where would that be?"

"The Abby, he won't go to the Abby"

"Oh" I stopped, I can't go to the Abby "Kai I can't, I have to save Max"

He looked at me and closed his eyes "I know" he said quietly, I smiled gently

"That's why you didn't tell me, you knew I'd want to go back"

He nodded; I put my forehead against his ignoring the sound of disgust of a passer by although I think Kai stuck out his foot because I heard a wail.

"No matter what happens, I'm yours," I murmured more to myself than him but I think it helped him too. I kissed him allowing his tongue into my mouth.

So we were going back but for two minutes I'm staying right here right now kissing my guy.

"Oh" I hear to my left, out of the corner of my eye I see an old couple (hey I don't stop kissing Kai just because of a minor distraction) "isn't that so sweet!"

"Yes" says her husband (I assume)

"I love seeing young love, the girl is beautiful" what girl is she on about?

"I love her long black hair plaited so beautiful"

I choke while still kissing Kai, pulling back slightly I take a much needed breath. Has that woman just called me, me Mr handsome fit hot gorgeous all male in everyway shape and form a girl? Kai's eyes are watering

"So pretty" if that woman does not shut up her husband will be going to her funeral tomorrow and Tyson and co will be going to Kai's if he does not shut up. Alleged boyfriend is as we speak trying to hold in the rare emotion he is feeling. The woman unaware of her fate continues

"I think it's so pretty when girls have their hair long, it's a shame when girls cut it_" I am going to kill her if she calls me a girl one more time "_I think it is a great shame when you have a couple who both have short hair sometimes I think even boys should grow their hair" I AM A BOY, ALL MALE, EVERY PART. Now her husband soon to be widower joins in

"No, I think that boys should have their hair short and girls should have their hair long, it's the proper way"

That is so…that is so stereotypical! That's like saying all girls should be dressed in pink and all boys dressed in blue. Although in this case I think it should stay that way.

Why don't I have a rant about pink while I'm trying to decide whom to axe first? (Kai who is in hysterics, what happened to hiding his emotions, the old woman who needs glasses because I AM A GUY! Or the old man! I'm not even going to go there)

Anyway, pink! I hate the colour pink! Wanna know why? I see too much of it, yes people we are talking about Mariah. Don't get me wrong; I do love her deep, deep, deep down. But I mean the girl's a walking shade of pink! Pink hair, pink clothes, pink eye shadow, pink nail varnish, pink blusher, pink lipstick. I bet when the baby's born it'll be pink as well, no matter if it's a poor little boy. I would bet Kai and my entire beyblade equipment that the poor thing will have pink toys, pink cloths, a pink room, pink cot, pink bottle, pink dummy, pink teddy bear, pink mobiles, pink bib, pink high chair, pink! Pink! Pink! Let the world be pinked! According to Mariah the world is a better place when…pink!

Ah! Feel better now and unfortunately I can't axe the old couple because they got on a bus during my rant about pink! So all my axing skills shall now be brought down on Kai who though holding me close is still gasping for breath after laughing so hard.

I scowl at Kai who coughs inconspicuously (I think not!), Kai opens his mouth and shuts it again then opens it again.

"Kai Hiwatari! If you so much as mention the event that has just past EVER I will seriously consider introducing you to my elders and trust it will not be a pretty sight, imagine Tyson's Grandpa when he's in a bad mood and times that by nine thousand"

Kai shuts his mouth, though he's still trying not to smile, pulling me closer he kisses me

"Don't worry, I like you whether you're a girl or not"

"Did you listen to what I just said?" I threaten

"And I think the woman was right, in every couple there should be one with long hair" I glare at the soon to be **Ex** boyfriend who continues "and I'm sure you look wonderful in a dress"

I am never talking to him ever again! Kai puts his head on my shoulder eyes still watering.

* * *

Egan pushed me into the car that Kai hired when we got here and got into the driver's seat. Err can Egan actually drive? I mean I've got my throat, which is still dribbling blood though less now which is good because I always thought if you were injured on the neck then it was instant death. Anyway I've got my throat, which hurts, like hell, I do not want crushed legs because BOY next to me can't drive. Oh lord help! Egan starts the car and we are off! Speeding down the street, through the red traffic lights, past the mall and away! I am petrified. Lord you know when I said I'd join up, I know I said that I would do it immediately and then I didn't and I know you're probably angry about that. But please help me now! Pretty please with a cherry on top and icing. Oh god Egan's gone up a one-way street – the wrong way. Oh shit! Help! God! Tyson! Mummy! Humpty Dumpty! Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sorry that's just me trying to scream with bloody great bite in my neck as we narrowly miss getting flattened by an enormous bus. And do know what that little rat is doing! He's smiling! He's actually smiling! He has the nerve to enjoy himself!

Yelp!

Egan turns to me, keep your eyes on the friggin road! "Enjoying yourself Maxie!"

Oh yeah! Having the time of my life here! This is so great! I actually think this is the most fun I ever had!

Egan smiles, it would be a nice smile if it wasn't for the fact that we're on one way system going the wrong way and he's not looking at the road, oh and the fact that he bit me and the fact that he's as mad as a hatter and for the fact he sent Kai and Ray on some sort of trip and for the fact that…that…running out of reasons here…the fact that he's just plain mad!

"You'll like this bit" says Egan

What bit? What's he doing? Egan points out the windscreen and I turn to look at the road – except it's not there. Eh! What the- how? When? Where? Why? Ahhhhhhhh!

I watch as we drive through fields of wild flowers and sunshine, a herd of deer are on the side of the road.

This is so nice, pretty, quiet, friendly looking place; I really like it, just one minor detail that I need to look at:

WHERE THE FUCK IS IT? WHERE AM I? HOW DID I GET HERE? WHERE IS HERE? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Egan suddenly stops the car and gets out, coming round to my side he opens my door and pulls me out, you know for a kid he ain't half strong. My legs shake as I stand I guess I've lost a bit of blood, it's still throbbing like mad but I think it's stopped bleeding. I don't think Egan's teeth! That's his teeth! Yes you heard me, his teeth! Went in that deep which is good although I'd prefer it if he hadn't done it at all but I probably didn't get a choice. As for running one: I've given up trying to even think about it, two: I'm not a big running when my neck has a hole in it and I wouldn't get very far, three: Egan looks like a good runner, four: I don't think my legs are that capable of running, and five: Egan hasn't actually given me chance and six: _where _am I going to run to.

But don't think I'm helpless, if Egan attacks me again I've got one hell of a right hook, two jabs from the left and one from the right and he'll be crying like a baby (hopefully).

Meanwhile my oh so lovely companion is on a cell phone talking, he's getting quite cantankerous (I love that word, I really do, it just gives the situation meaning), I can't hear what he's saying and anyway he's probably talking in Russian.

Once he's finishes his conversation and smiles at me

"Don't worry Max, your friends will be with us soon and they can watch me take over your body. Tala just needs to round them all up, oh and Kai and Ray will be joining us as well. Won't this be great? We can all enjoy the party!"

Yeah terrific, can hardly wait! Have I mentioned that I am terrified? I blame Kai and Ray, if I hadn't found out about them I bet none of this would have happened. Since I caught them together there's been nothing but trouble, I'm telling you it's all down to them! And when I see Ray I'm going give him a piece of Tyson's mind, it's not like Tyson uses his, whereas me I'm always using my mind.

"You know Maxie, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Ray and Kai"

See I told you! Even Egan agrees with me!

"If Kai wasn't so fond of Ray and if Ray wasn't so dam hot then you wouldn't be here"

See! See! Egan agrees with me! Hang on! Oh please don't tell me he's gay too, what is it with these people? Is there anyone in the whole dam world who isn't gay! I honestly don't have a problem with them but for crying out loud! No wait it could be worse, at least Egan doesn't fancy me, no I'm just his new puppet instead. Great!

All of a sudden there's a pop and we're suddenly not alone in this meadow with the compulsory deer and rabbits.

Oh I have NEVER been so happy to see Tyson and Daichi, and there's Kenny too and Hilary and Lee and Mariah and Tala and Bryan! Good ol Bry! I grin widely as Tyson comes up and pulls me into a hug, aw! He's actually crying! Oh over me! I feel so loved!

"We didn't know where you were" Tyson blubbers (do you have to cry on my jacket, it's getting wet, not that it matters, it's got blood on it as well) I return the hug and Hilary, Daichi and Kenny come and join in. group hugs! I love group hugs! And then Lee and Mariah come and join, oh now I'm crying! No I really am, I was so scared, I think it's only just hit me how scared I was. I thought I was going to die or something.

Now I've set Daichi off who set Kenny off who set Hilary off who set Mariah off who set – no Lee's not crying he's just getting very wet but can't back off because he's caught between Tyson and Daichi. We're all just a bundle of wet crying people and Lee.

"Oh so touching" Egan's crooning voice causes us all to part and Tyson lunges at him suddenly furious.

"YOU MONSTER! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING FUNNY ABOUT YOU! HOW DARE YOU EVEN HURT MAX!"

He's about to attack Egan (with what I don't know, I don't think he does either) when Bryan steps in front of Egan and pushes Tyson back. That just makes Tyson angrier and he tries to hit Bryan err emphasis on the **tries**, he in fact fails to hurt Bryan in anyway. It would be funny if it wasn't for the fact that we're stuck somewhere and my neck feels like it's three times bigger than it should be. Bryan grabs Tyson by the collar, pulls him close and hisses,

"Tyson Granger you will **not** touch Egan, but believe me if I had my way I'd join you in killing him. But I don't have a choice so you will not touch Egan"

Tyson backs off but Bryan stays in front of Egan, Tala goes up to Egan and starts talking in Russian desperately, Egan ignores this and brings the knife out. Tala's voice becomes more desperate, he sounds like he's trying to talk Egan out of it. I know I don't understand Russian but I understand talking someone out of something when I hear it, I also know when it's not working. Fear grips me again as Egan sends Bryan literally flying.

"This is my dimension" he snarls, "I can do what I want!" with one wave of his free hand everyone around me goes flying, except me. Egan comes up to me grabbing me by my ruined top (yeah I know I have more pressing matters to think about but hey! It was a good top!) I try to struggle but I may as well start singing for all the effect it has. Hmm not a bad idea, if I start singing then maybe Egan will think I'm so whacked out he won't want my body…ok **I** think I'm that whacked out if I think that idea is gonna work. Oh I don't care who but someone help. I can see Tyson and the others trying to get to me but there seems to be a force field between them and me or rather between me and Egan and them. Help! Really someone help!

"Egan!" Egan turns still holding me as Kai and Ray materialise out of thin air. I don't care how they got here, they're here! Lee sees Ray and starts shouting, is this really the best time to be scolding Ray because he disappeared? I'd rather Ray sort of helped me, you know, physically help me. Tala shouts something at Kai who nods and starts walking slowly towards us Ray in his wake. Can't they walk just slightly faster? Just a little bit! Not that I'm rushing them or anything! you know I feel fine about this! I'm about to be stabbed by a mad boy who is in reality a ghost or something like that and this ghost is going to steal MY body. But you know what, fine! I really don't mind! Why don't you take Ray for a nice picnic before you get here! Take your sweet time! No need to rush! I wouldn't want to hurry you!

While I've been panicking Kai and Ray have reached Egan and Kai talks softly to Egan. Enough with the dam talking! Just get the fucking knife out of his hand! Ray seems to be on my wavelength and he tries to move forward but Kai stops him.

Egan snarls back at Kai and refers to Ray to which Kai glares, oh goody now they're going to fight, don't mind me, I'll just stand here with a knife inches from my stomach.

"I need a body!" cries Egan "my is gone! It decayed years ago!" oh wonderful, so I'm just the new model that makes me feel good.

Now Kai and Egan are arguing all in Russian, meantime I'm trying edge away from the knife and Ray has crept round Kai and has come the other side of Egan. I don't know what he's planning on doing. Suddenly Egan roars in anger and jabs the knife forward.

* * *

_I saw the knife flash, I saw Max's eyes widen, I launched forward._

Up to that point I had no idea on what I was going to do. All I thought was, 'Ray, Max is your friend and it's your fault he's here because of you leading Egan to him Max is going to separated from his body and it's all your fault. You have to do something.

_I saw the knife flash, I saw Max's eyes widen, I launched forward._

I saw the knife flash, I saw Max's eyes widen, gripping Drigger tightly in one hand I launched forward. I heard Kai cry out, I heard Tala scream something at Egan, I heard Mariah and Hilary scream in terror. Tyson, Daichi and Lee were trying to burst through the force field. I saw Kai's face as he realised what I'd done, I saw Egan's surprise as he realised what had had happened, I heard Max's cry as seventeen years worth of boy that is five foot seven hit him and pushed him away. I **felt** the knife.

_The world span, I felt like I was falling but my body was still standing. I felt hands on my chest as Egan's spirit pushed my spirit out of my body…dam the bastard, it's my body! Body thief!_

* * *

I watched in horror as Ray shoved into me and the knife slide into his chest, there was a look of surprise on his face, there was a look of surprise on Egan's face, I don't think he even saw that coming. Kai's face is heartbreaking, he's got tears in his eyes, he's just standing there. The two of us watch as Egan becomes almost transparent and start sinking into Ray's body and as Ray's spirit slowly fell out disappearing as he fell, then a bright light blinded us all and there was no sound.

And then Ray was gone and all there was Egan standing where Ray had be standing and we were all standing in front of Tyson's house of all places.

We all stood there quietly as we all looked at Egan who stood there still looking mildly surprised. We're all in shock, where's Ray? How did this happen? Is this a dream?

Egan looks down slowly at his (or Ray's hand as it used to be) hand which is still holding Drigger, Egan smirks and looks at Kai who is just standing there, the tears in his eyes have frozen. I don't think Kai even knows how to cry.

Egan throws Drigger to Kai who automatically catches it.

"I think you'll need this more than me" says Egan softly. And just like that we all snap out of our trance. Kai looks at Egan his eyes blazing

"You had to take him didn't you?" he snarls I have never seen him so angry "you wanted to take his body at first, then you found he was with me so you decided to use Max but then you had to go and want Ray! Dam you Egan!"  
Egan just smiles "well I wasn't planning on using Ray's body but hey at least he's not yours anymore!"

"He's not yours either! He'll never be yours!"

Egan's smile widens "no I've just got his body"

Tyson flies at Egan fury powering his speed, landing on top of Egan he begins to pummel him to the ground. Egan just grins, pushing Tyson back he just laughs

"You can't hurt me Tyson, everything you do effects Ray not me. I'm just using his body. Hit me all you want, it won't work. All you do is bruise Ray's body! Even if you kill me, all you do is kill Ray's body therefore making it impossible for Ray EVER to return to his body"

Tyson froze, Lee who had been behind Tyson looking like he was ready to kill, turned to Kai,

"Is that right?" he demanded, "Everything we do to that whelp will affect Ray not him!"

Kai nodded, he's frozen up again just standing there. The other Russians aren't helping either; Tala is gripping on to Bryan's jacket burying his face into Bryan's shoulder.

Mariah is in floods "bring him back!" she practically screams at Kai who just stands there watching the girl the he's been fighting with to keep Ray's affections fall apart because the guy she loves is now gone "bring Ray back!" Lee's responsibility skills have kicked in, he grabs Mariah pulling her into a hug muttering to her in Chinese, comforting her not that it helps she is still in tears, shrieking, screaming the place down, ignoring the people who have come to see what the commotion is. Daichi and Kenny have a hold of Hilary who is also crying. Tyson just stands there, he's actually crying now as we all realise Ray is gone. And what is Egan doing in this mass of crying people, nothing. He's just standing there but there's victory in his eyes as he looks at Kai who never takes his eyes off Egan, the deep red in them burning a hole into the atmosphere.

Then something hits me, he did it to save me, to make sure I wasn't hurt, to make sure I lived in my body. Ray took the knife for me.

I fall to my knees, putting my head in my hands crying my eyes out. I haven't cried this much in years. I think the last time I cried like this I'd lost my favourite teddy. That's me trying to be funny in a very sad situation. I feel someone put my arms around me holding me in comfort, I don't look up, I don't care who it is.

Ray is gone…Ray is gone.

* * *

ahh long chapter. took forever to write.

anyway tell me what you think. i am dieing to know, well not literally...no wait YES i am dieing! if i don't get a review i will die- what am i doing? sigh, no more sugar for me!

word of advice: never write a touching moment when you're hyper, i'm telling you it's not good becasue i tried it and i kept laughing randomly...and i'm rambling AGAIN

please review (if only to get me to shut up) and tell me what you think ;D until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

y'ello all! thankyou! thankyou! thankyou! for ur reveiws! i AM so happyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! and hyper as you can probably tell. so anyway

Disclaimer: i don't own beyblade, Ray, Kai, Tala, Bryan, Tyson, Max or any other characters who are in beyblade...i do on the other hand own Egan...not really something to be glad about because he's the bad guy but you gotta admit he's a awsome bad guy! ...no? ok must just be me then

well in this chapter you find something interesting out about Kai and egan but what it is....just read!

* * *

chapter 8!

Hello! Remember me! It's me! Me! All me! The one and only me! The inner spirit of Ray Kon! Oh yes! Me is back(bad grammar there I know)! The inner me! The one! The one who rules the world! Well not quite, I don't even own a body at this present moment in time but that is something I am determined to rectify.

So where are we? Well I'm over here…and now I'm over here…and now I've moved to here and sorry I'm a little strange but I'll explain about that in a minute.

Ok so two weeks ago Egan stabbed my body with a knife and now he has my body and I have…nothing. Literally, in fact the clothes I'm wearing don't even belong to me, I think my top belongs to Kai and my trousers are Kai's although the boxers are mine ooh no wait they belong to Kai too. So these ghost like clothes that I'm wearing don't even belong to me, at least I'm wearing something. I don't have shoes on though, which is something I don't understand why when I have clothes on my back do I not have shoes. Mmm a mystery.

So anyway for two weeks I have been this ghost although I prefer to say inner spirit it sounds less…final. Early on in the first week of my ghosthood (see what I did there childhood but instead I put ghost, I'm clever) I discovered that I couldn't leave my beyblade, so now where my beyblade goes I go. If I try and walk away from my beyblade I get about a room away and I can't breath and I start to fade. So I go where my beyblade goes. And where does my beyblade go I hear you ask (well you were going to ask it). To answer: anywhere Kai goes.

Yes you read that right, my blade goes where Kai goes mainly because he takes it with him, first he puts Dranzer in his pocket and then he puts Drigger in his other. Come on; get it out of your system. I know you're just dying to say it. Take a deep breath and…THAT IS SO SWEET! It also means I have to seen the pain he's been going through. Day after I got ghostified he went out for the day and stood by the river in the pouring rain all day looking at Drigger. That was hard to deal with…I'd never seen him so…wretched. But I stayed with him all day (yeah I know I didn't have much choice but I mean I stayed with him and tried to comfort him to the best of my ability) though I couldn't do much because he can't see me. Or feel me, or hear me. Or anything, he doesn't know I'm here. But I put my arms around him and it made me feel better at any rate. Although it was hard not to fall through him because yes people I can walk through things. This has good sides and bad sides. Bad sides are mainly when I walk through people cos you feel all their insides and it's just like EW! Especially when you feel the inside of their stomach, which trust me when it's someone like Tyson the experience, is not pleasant. Icky is the word!

The good side is I can do all sorts of naughty things. For example when Kai leaves Drigger on the table outside the bathroom to have a shower I can become pervy Ray and slip in after him, Tee Hee! Something that I've never done before because Kai keeps cleaning and other things (which I'm sure I don't need to explain) very separate mainly because he says if I take any longer in the shower I may as well move the bed in. what? I can't help it if I'm very hygienic, I'm a neko-jin, we don't like being dirty and I have long hair which means I take extra time. Anyway going to the shower with Kai is great though I may get a telling off if he finds out. So when I get my body back (which I **am** getting back) I may just skip that bit out. Drool just the memory turns me on; he looks so hot when wet drool.

Anyway we are all at Tyson's, well what I mean is I'm here because I'm not leaving Kai's side and Kai's is here because he's not letting Egan out of his sight and Tala is here because he's not letting Kai out of his sight and Bryan is here because he never let's Tala out of his sight anyway.

Why is Kai not letting Egan out of his sight? Because he has sworn revenge.

Tala isn't letting Kai out of his sight because he's afraid that Kai will hurt Egan, which of course is exactly what Kai wants to do. And Bryan is here because he's sworn he'll follow Tala everywhere he goes.

And why is Egan staying at Tyson's? Because he wants to gloat? Possible part of the reason, the real reason is because Egan can't actually leave the country. Being legally pronounced dead four years ago has its drawbacks. So until all the documents have been signed and stuff Egan can't leave the country.

Oh Mariah and Lee are also still here because they have to send word home that I'm 'dead' and that means that one of our elders has to come out and properly announce me dead, how they are going to do that when my body is technically walking around with someone's else spirit I don't know but I'm sure Lee will sort something out but the letter telling the Elders I'm dead should arrive home next week and then three weeks for the Elders to come here and then another two weeks while they have a debate about why there's no body and then another three weeks while they bless me and give me good grace to the Gods and then another three weeks to go home. So my (lack of) body should reach home just after New Year… 2647.

So that's us all at Tyson's house. Poor guy never gets a rest from visitors, I wonder if he's ever had his room to himself.

At this present moment I am watching Egan eat. Oh I haven't told you that Egan can see me, yes Egan is my only companion who can see me. This means I have been making his life as difficult as possible. Have you ever had anyone stare at you when you're eating? I don't like it, makes me feel self-conscious. Egan hates it so I spend my time at meals watching him.

He glances up at me, I'm staring, he goes back to his plate…still staring…still staring.

You see, what Egan didn't realise when he took over my body was that he wasn't kicking my inner spirit out, oh no, he was kicking my inner child out.

And my inner child is very childish.

I'm still staring at him, he's going red, this is so funny.

Tala asks him what the matter is; everyone glances at Egan just daring him to complain. Of course he hasn't told them I'm still here so he puts on a 'brave face' as I stand behind Kai watching…always watching…always watching.

Oh! I forgot to tell you! I can fly! It is the best! I can float and loop the loop and oooh! Oooh! Another thing I do to annoy Egan is…dance.

Yes folks I dance! Tyson is one of these people who no matter what is happening he has some sort of noise somewhere in the house, this means that when the TV isn't on the CD player is, so whatever song is on I dance just to annoy Egan, why does this annoy him? He fancies me remember, so if I dance in a way he likes, it annoys him because he can't dance with me. He can't dance with me because the others can't see me he'd look like a total prat dancing by himself. Tee Hee, yes I know I have a boyfriend ooh hang on, sexy song coming up

_How does it feel in my arms?_

_How does it feel in my arms?_

_Do you want it?_

_Do you need it?_

_Can you feel it?_

_Tell me_

_How does it feel in my arms?_

Anyway where was I? Oh yeah, I know I've got a boyfriend but thanks to that ghost freak boy over there I technically can't get to my boyfriend so anything to make Egan's life

_Cos if you're not even here_

_Then I don't wanna be here either _

_I wanna be next to you_

_Black and gold_

_Black and gold_

_Black and gold_

Sorry, anything to make Egan's life a miserable **hell.** Like I said before my inner child is very childish, oooh Kai is moving! Don't forget Drigger, good boy. See I look after my boyfriend even when he can't see me…aren't I kind.

Kai walks out of the room, you didn't eat much Kai, oh wait this is a good song! Can you just wait for a few seconds? … No, obviously not. Ah well I'll hum it in my head

Take me on a trip, I'd like to go someday, take me to New York, I'd love to see L.A., da, da don't know the words, you'll be my American boy, American boy!

I think those are the words… I know! How about I change them:

Yo peeps, this rapper Ray, how y'all doin'? Take me on a trip I'd like to go someday, take me to Russia, I'd love to see Moscow, hm da, da, da don't know the words, you'll be my Russian boy, Russian boy!

…

Ok so Russian boy doesn't sound as good as American boy and it doesn't flow as well as the original BUT I think it could catch on.

Want me to do another? … Ar why not? I thought I was quite good. Oooh where we gone?

Kai went into his room with me following him quite cheerfully, I pattered on through the door and…Kai. Ah! I hate doing that! Ew! You can feel all the guts and the other parts of the body, EW…still at least he wasn't Tyson. NOW THAT WAS A BAD EXPERIENCE! I could of told you what Tyson had had for dinner, the experience was NOT pleasant. Shudder.

I looked round to see Kai leaning against the door eyes closed. Joking aside I do miss him…lots. I hate Egan for taking Kai away from me, yeah I know I was the one who stepped in front of the knife; I was being kind. When I said I wanted to help Max what I DIDN'T mean was to take the knife for him, what I meant was I don't know…I was kind of making it up as I went along.

Oooh knock the door…Kai! The door! Hello! Uh if only I could talk but my ghost voice box doesn't seem to work, I mean my ghost eyes work and my ghost heart beats away quite happily and my ghost body moves around just find as long as I stay in range of Drigger. But my ghost voice box, which is a part of my ghost throat, which is a part of my ghost neck, which is a part of my ghost body, doesn't seem to work.

And during my rambling Kai has opened the door (through me, be careful Kai!) to reveal…Egan. Go away! Kai! Why did you have to open the door! Naughty Kai!

"What do you want?" Kai doesn't even bother with sounding nice and too right too!

Egan smiled and walked in…through me! He did that on purpose! That little sh-

"You seem to be upset"

I'll show you upset you little rat! You tell him Kai!

"Can I make you a drink?" hello! This guy stole my body! You do not give a drink! Why don't you just offer yourself to him! Say hi Egan, why I don't make things easy for you and you can just take my body for your own sick needs!

"Why not?" duh! Because you don't deserve one! Kai goes over to his supply of coffee he has in his room, he used to drink it because I kept him up all night – smirk – I on the other hand didn't need coffee because I am practically nocturnal.

Egan took the mug of coffee, ah! Kai's going to poison Egan that's his plan! Good one Kai!

Egan walked over to the window to where Kai was standing blowing his coffee cool, cos we wouldn't want to burn our little tongue now would we! Well MY tongue.

"You know Kai, sometimes I feel that you don't like me any more" ha! One wonders why sunshine! I think not!

"That is because I don't like you anymore, I hate you" you tell him Kai!

"Ar but we used to be so good together" Egan smirked and looked sideways at Kai who ignored him, he also glanced at me smirking. He's up to something…but what?

Egan's voice became soft "don't you remember? Us together, I was your only companion at some points. What about when you betrayed your team because you wanted Black Dranzer so much, I was the only one who even came near you."

"That, was a long time ago" replied Kai

"Hm, I've changed since then" he came close to Kai's ear "I've changed a lot"

Excuse me? You wouldn't be hitting on **MY** boyfriend would you Egan? Let me rephrase that!

GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM **MY** BOYFRIEND! Kai looks at him with no expression,

"What would give you the impression I was even interested?"

Egan laughed "nothing, except technically we never broke up" my eyes are blazing, one: Egan is hitting on **MY** boyfriend and two: Kai didn't mention **this** in his little explanation about Egan.

"Technically we never got together," answered Kai, oh really! Well that's good! Still…it may have been an idea to tell me, don't ya think HIWATARI?

Egan moved closer to Kai so their arms were touching, seething tiger! Angry, angry tiger!

"Knock it off Egan! I have no intention of getting anywhere with you, as far as I'm concerned I want to kill you and Ray is still my boyfriend no matter what happens to us"

Good boy Hiwatari! Good boy, now just step away from Egan, come on you can do it, one tiny step

"Oh you're no fun anymore" Egan pouted and ran his finger down Kai's neck, over his shoulder and down his arm. Kai didn't move.

Rah! That is me trying to punch Egan but failing miserably which makes him flirt more with **MY** boyfriend. Putting his coffee down he stood in front of Kai and gently kissed his neck. Looking into Kai's eyes and licked his lips. Forget seething tiger, forget angry, angry tiger, and see: **BOILING OVER TIGER**.

* * *

so, who really hates egan now? please reveiw and tell me what you think. until next time me homies (why did i just say that?) anyway until next time! ta ta for now!


	9. Chapter 9

hello! first off THANKYOU to all those who reviewed and put this fiction on their alerts!

here is the next chapter! hope you enjoy!

a/n i probably won't update until after christmas but never fear! i shall return! so merry christmax to all!

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Come on" muttered Egan "why not?" his eyes flickered to me as if to say 'nothing you can do looser boy, Kai is mine, he does not belong to a lowly village boy called Ray'

Kai Hiwatari I will kill you if you so much as- oh was that a split end? Oh no! Not now! Go away; I'm trying to stop Egan hit on MY boyfriend. Where was I? … Oh yes

"Because I don't want to" answered Kai, he took a step back…through me…again! Stop walking through – oh there it is! The spilt end! It's just hanging there calling to me.

Still undeterred Egan took a step forward only to have Kai slam him in to the wall with a snarl

"I don't think you quite understand Egan" Kai's voice was low and quiet, usually a bad sign for Tyson but now? Hell go for it Kai. "Because of you Ray is not here and that tends to make me kinda tetchy, so don't even think that you can get me like you have done in the past"

There was a silence and then Egan laughed, "Looks like you finally learnt your lesson"

Kai glared…no wait let me rephrase that: his eyes burned, he leaned close to Egan and hissed "the only reason why I haven't torn you apart is because of Tala, now don't make me go back on that and don't make the mistake that I still care about you" Kai shoved Egan so he went crashing to the floor (go Kai! go Kai! Ray does a happy dance!) "You lost my affection when you took my Ray from me"

Egan shrugged "well, it's not like I ever cared about you" Kai ignores this which is amazing because if I was solid round about now I would be scratching Egan's eyes out right about now…only that's actually my body so…in theory I would be scratching my own eyes out…clever son of a bitch, oh I hate him! Oh! Oh! Spilt end! Call the cops! The split end has been found!

Egan gives me a strange look as I try to grab at a strand of hair that I can't find and can't pick up anyway. Ray, Ray, come to me, it's singing to me. Hang on Egan just give me two minutes and then we can get back to you hitting on- there it is! I grab at it and miss again.

"What are you doing?" asked Kai looking at Egan who has been watching me spin round in circles trying to get this split end. What if there's more than one? Oh no! There it is! Missed again! Ha, ha! No.

"What?" murmurs Egan now staring at me, I smile and shrug and- there it is! "Oh I'm sorry; I'm just watching Ray trying to deal with a split end"

Kai paled "what did you say?" huh? Kai! Yes I'm here! Or I will be…juuuuust as soon as I deal with this split end

Egan laughed, "I'm just watching Ray deal with a split end" little bastard, I am going to kill – oh come here you dam strand of hair!

"R-Ray?" glad to see you're keeping up with the conversation, Kai. "You're lying, Ray's gone"

"Oh Kai! Use your head, I stole his body! I didn't kill him, I'm not a murderer" ha that's a laugh, Egan and this split end would get on like a house on fire; they're always tormenting me. "Ray's been following you like a lost soul, which I guess is what he is. He can't leave his beyblade you see, and you've been taking that thing around with you everywhere"

Kai has literally gone white, which I would be thinking about but this split end is being stubborn.

"You see, Ray is kind of like a Bitbeast now, when you launch the beyblade he appears to the naked eye. Obviously I can see him but then I can see everything" bigheaded son of a bitch, do I sound bitter? Maybe I should rephrase that: conceited egotistical arrogant vain self-centred pompous pretentious bastard who deserves to go to the pits of hell in nothing but florescent pink jumbo shorts and really big flippers on his feet! Oh and Bryan can join him because he too is nothing except a arrogant proud supercilious patronizing scornful son of a bitch who doesn't deserve to…ok so maybe I'm being a bit harsh because he too hates Egan…BUT that doesn't mean I like him and right now, if I wasn't so transparent, I would be washing my mouth out with Fairy liquid.

Kai's face went sceptical "prove it, if I see Ray then I'll never smoke again"

Oh? Oh! OH! Please! Please! I go down on my knees clasping my hands together; please I am begging you Egan please! This is a chance not to be missed! You have to do this!

Kai pulls out a fag and lights it going over to the window and opening it. Egan is looking down at me his eyebrows raised. I will worship you forever if you do this! I kiss the ground in front of his feet. He seems to like this (conceited git) and pulls out a launcher. He picks up Drigger (remind me to wash it when I get my body back) and turns to Kai.

"Are you ready to see Ray?"

Kai turns "Egan, you took his body, his spirit would have no where to go_"

Kai stops as Egan launches Drigger and I feel my spirit being change, it becomes solid and I glow, I'm a pretty fairy! … Forget I mention the fairy.

Kai stares, Egan turns back to smile that evil smile at me but he also stares as they both watch me root through Kai's top drawers. Ar Kai looks so shocked which I would be thinking about if it wasn't for the fact that- ah there they are!

Snip, snip, now perfectly happy that I have no more split ends I set the scissors down.

That's better! Oh yeah Kai.

Kai has gone white, I'm not kidding. Whiter than snow even though snow isn't always white. Sometimes a truck drives through snow and it turns a muddy brown and then when a dog pees-

"R-Ray?" oh he said something! Right Ray! Say something back.

Kai! I missed you so much! Don't let Egan get in between us! Oh yes by the way the fag that you dropped is burning a hole in the floor.

That was what I wanted to say but unfortunately my voice box doesn't seem to be working. Ok Ray you've just gotten out of practice. Try again.

Kai! I missed you so much – this isn't working. Ok so I can't talk it seems but as they say action speaks louder than words.

I run forward and fling my arms around him.

Hey wait! Egan was hitting on my boy. I glare furiously at Egan…ok so it's more sort of a childish pout that makes me look about three and it doesn't have the slightest effect on Egan.

Kai looks at Egan "get out" he puts his arms around me drawing me closer

Egan hesitates but Kai glares and I pout (**yeah**, real scary). No one disobeys my Kai, yeah you heard me: my Kai. Not Egan's Kai.

Egan shrugs and points to Drigger who is still spinning "you got until that stops" he gives us that evil smile that I loathe, you know I think I hate him more than Bryan, now that's sacrilege. I can't hate anyone more than Bryan it goes against policy, it goes against everything I know.

Kai interrupts my thoughts (oi reader! stop sighing in relief!) and tips my head up so I look in his eyes. God I've really missed this guy (my Kai).

"You've been following me everywhere?"

That's right boo, everywhere! Including the shower though not while you're on the toilet. That doesn't turn me on at all.

Kai smiles and holds me close then pulls back slightly eye suspicious.

"What about the shower?"

Big eyes Ray! Make yourself innocent. Kai's eyes narrow. Big smile.

God does Kai get even hotter when he's suspicious or what! His eyes get a glint in them and his jaw becomes set maker it sharper. Hey! Maybe we could- no Ray, bad idea. Drigger could stop spinning half way through and it's bye, bye Ray and hello! What's going on down there!

Kai still looking at me suspiciously; let it go Kai. I can't tell you even if I wanted to (which I don't. it's my dirty little secret…I've always wanted to say that!). I smile at him and flick my hair out of my eyes; hopefully some flirting will make him forget the shower (what shower?), his eyes soften and he pulls me close.

"I've missed you," he whispers in my ear. I've missed me too and I want me back and I want Kai back and I want Egan dead…getting violent aren't I?

Whoa having Kai so close has kinda brought home how much I've missed him. I tighten my arms around him; I can actually feel tears coming to my eyes. I don't think I really knew how much I'd actually fallen for Kai. Talking about not knowing what you've got until it's gone.

Downstairs I hear a shriek from Mariah (is she having the baby already? Good grief!) I should really go down and see her tell well show her I'm ok-

"YOU'RE LYING, EGAN! RAY'S NOT BACK! AND IF HE WAS I'D KILL HIM FOR DISAPPEARING!"

On second thoughts I'll just stay up here, at least Kai's not baying for my blood, as if answer to this Kai tilts my head up and places a kiss on my lips.

* * *

Yo people! It's me! The Max lad, rapping it out for y'all

Boy does Egan know how to cause a riot. He comes down here, walks straight up to Mariah who is delicate anyway and says, "Your old lover boy is upstairs". Mariah being Mariah screams like a banshee with a microphone and burst in to tears.

She's been doing a lot of crying recently, so has Hilary come to that. Together they are well on the way to making the eighth sea of the world. A few more tears and we'll have enough to make the river Nile look puny. I could actually sail a boat on what they've been crying, that's if I knew how to sail a boat and it's probably really hard to sail a boat made out of paper.

Why on earth am I going on about paper boats? People always say there's reasoning behind the madness. No there isn't. They're lying to you. Never trust anyone who says there's a reason behind the madness, they don't mean it. Wanna know how I know?

Some time ago Tyson told me that Hilary was going out clubbing and that he was going too. Ok nothing wrong with that. Come to the night Tyson comes downstairs in a dress … yeah that's what I thought. For one thing he looked terrible and for another it was a flowery old nanny's nightshirt (that's what it looked like), which is just **wrong**. Never go out clubbing in your nanny's nightgown, take it from me. It does not look good.

Anyway I naturally ask him why he's wearing something that looks like something my nanny would buy from a charity shop. And he said he was going clubbing, when I asked why he was going like that. He said he was going disguised so that he could see how many guys Hilary flirted with. When I asked what was wrong with just following her he said that he wanted to mingle in with her girlfriends to see if they said anything. When I pointed out that none of the girls that Hilary knew went out looking like their grandmothers he got in a strop and said that I was just jealous that he had a girl and I didn't. I then pointed out that he didn't have a girl either; all he was doing was being over possessive and looking ridiculous. At which point in he left in a huff. And of course we all had to go and see what happened.

I have never seen so much wine thrown at one person. The rest of us pissed ourselves we were laughing so much. It even brought a smile to Kai's face and it's his favourite 'let's torment Tyson' story.

And the moral of the story is, there is no reason behind the madness, it's just madness.

While I've telling you about Tyson and the nanny dress Egan has left the room after many orders from Tala in both English and Russian. I feel sorry for Tala. One: because he has the biggest ******** for a little brother, two: because he has the biggest ******** for a brother it means that he's lost Kai's friendship because Egan took Ray away from Kai (we've found it makes him quite murderous) and Tala's also lost the rest of the Bladebreakers' friendship because Egan took away one of us and we get quite grouchy when one of us ain't around. He never had the White Tiger's friendship in the first place (not that that bothers him) and now his only friend is Bryan, which lets face it, isn't the best conciliation a guy could have especially since Bryan hates Egan even more because, thanks to Egan, Tala no has no friends.

Tala follows Egan out and Bryan follows Tala (it's like follow my leader). However they all soon come back in as Kai drags Egan back in to the room slamming him against the wall. We all jump and Mariah cries louder and flings herself on Lee who doesn't comfort her not because he doesn't care but because Kai is throwing Egan all over the place and has just sent Lee and his chair crashing to the ground.

"Bring him back!" shouts Kai

Egan who picks himself off the floor just laughs and says "why?"

"Kai? What's going on?" asks Tyson as he lands on me and Daichi lands on top of him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Kenny dives out the way as Kai rams Egan in to the wall again. Tala in the meantime has been trying to get Egan away from Kai but trying to stop Kai now is about as likely as the pope going to an orgy. Bryan pulls Tala out of the way as Egan is sent soaring across the room.

"Bring Ray back!" I have never seen Kai so- hold on a second! Ray! Back! We all stand in shock apart from Lee and Mariah because Mariah burst in to a new set of tears (I feel for her child, I really do) and Lee is stuck under his chair.

Tala and Bryan freeze and we all stare at Kai who has pauses for breath before trashing Egan again. Shockingly there are tears in his eyes.

"Bring him back dam you!" Kai tries to lunge at Egan but Tyson grabs and turns him round.

"Ray?"

Kai nods

"Where?"

Kai brings out Drigger. I love these games. Where you have to guess what on earth everyone is on about.

I mean; this is obscure even for Kai. What the hell does Ray have to do with Drigger apart from the fact that Ray owned Drigger? Kai slowly sinks to the floor pushing away from Tyson and turning away from Tala and Egan. He's clutching on to Drigger like it's his lifeline.

Tyson and me walk round in front of Kai and crouch down in front of him. He has his eyes closed. This is breaking my heart; I've never seen Kai so low before. When Ray left he closed in on himself but now there's no hiding his feelings. He looks so desolate, Tyson puts a hand on Kai's shoulder but Kai seems inconsolable, he knocks Tyson's hand away and turns his head.

However Tyson being Tyson and not one to give up that easily takes Drigger from Kai's hand to which the Russian doesn't protest. We both look at it; I can feel Kenny, Hilary and Daichi peering over my shoulder. We look at Drigger now nestled in Tyson's hand. The blade flashes in the sunlight streaming in though the window and it seems to shine more brilliantly than normal. Tyson looks back at Kai and they have one of their 'we're the best of friends' moments, you know the ones. They had one when Kai came from beating Brooklyn and when they fought against each other in the world championships. They're always having them, makes the rest of us feel left out and probably drives Ray crazy and then Tyson gloats that he's closer to Kai than the rest of us and then we all pile on top of him until he squeals like a girl and Kai shouts at him to stop being a wimp.

Tyson looks back at the blade and that back at Kai who nods and Tyson looks back at the blade and then looks at Kai again looking confused.

You're confused boy, join the club we've got the jackets and the nametags. I'm vice president. Tyson continues to imitate a yoyo until the point that even Kai gets a little irritated at which point Daichi slaps Tyson on the head and pulls the face which says 'stop looking like a nodding donkey and tell us what you're mentally talking about with Kai!'

Tyson shows us the blade and we all roll our eyes. Yes, we know Drigger; we've seen him in action many times.

Unfortunately for us Egan has got sick of being ignored; he swoops down and grabs Drigger off Tyson. We all jump to our feet. But he skips out the way.

"Mine I think" Egan takes a step towards the door slipping past Lee who makes a grab for his foot. "Can't have you finding a way of putting Ray back in this body. It's mine. And no one will take it from me. I'm going to destroy this and Ray along with it" I finally understand what Tyson and Kai were on about. Ray's in that beyblade…and now Egan has the beyblade…

Egan dives out of the door and out of the house followed by Kai, Tyson, me, Daichi, Kenny, Hilary, Tala, Bryan and Mariah who is still crying, arms outstretched and eyes closed. Her eyes being shut she doesn't see that Bryan banged the door shut behind him and wham! She knocks her head on the door and we hear a flump as she falls to the ground with a small "oh"

Meanwhile Tyson is watching in horror as Egan, who grabbed grandpa's car keys before, dives in to grandpa's car and drives off ignoring Tala's pleas to stop.

"Oh shit, he's got grandpa's car!" cries Tyson. Of course he cares about the fact that Egan has also got Drigger and Ray along with it.

"Oh shit, Kai's got the neighbour's car!" cries Tyson still standing there as Kai pushes the neighbour from his car and jumps in to the flashiest motor I have ever seen.

Look at that bonnet! The engine must be huge!

"Check out the wheels!" gasps Daichi eyes boggled and drooling

"Yeah!" I'm not much better

Kai pauses and looks at us "you coming?" am I ever! Both Daichi and me dive for the car and pull Tyson with us.

"Listen to that engine" I sigh as we hear Kenny shouting at us that he'll stay at Tyson's house to make sure Egan doesn't double back. Brave boy that Kenny. Hilary shrieks at us to stop and let her come "keep driving!" says Tyson in alarm. The neighbour is running after us shouting "thief!" like that's going to make us stop. Tala and Bryan have stolen another neighbour's car and are following us. We are in so much trouble when we get back. Lee appears to be in the back seat of their car so obviously he managed to get out from under his chair.

Kai on the other hand isn't paying any attention to the engine of this beauty or on the action behind him. His eyes are fixed on grandpa's car that is speeding ahead of us heading out of town.

Oooh look at that, the speed limit is 30, I look at the speed dial: 75. Oh dear I think as we hear sirens behind us. Kai's eyes narrow but he keeps his eye on the target. Wow this is like the Japanese version of the Italian Job. Only with one Peugeot, one Jaguar, a Ford and several police cars. We shoot out of town and Egan up ahead speeds yet more, so Kai not one to be beaten speeds up also.

"Whhhhhhhhooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" ok so we're all supposed to be worried that Egan is going destroy Ray but hey can't we have a little fun. Daichi opens the window and sticks his head out until Tyson pulls it back in just in time before we shoot in to a narrow tunnel.

"Hey Kai!" I shout over the wind, engine and hoots in the back "where would Egan go? Why doesn't he just destroy Ray with his foot?"

"It's a game," explains Kai "everything to him is a game"

Kai revs the engine in to a yet faster speed.

"But where would he go?" shout Tyson from the back

"Somewhere in the hills, Egan was brought in the city. He always had a fascination with mountains and countryside" answers Kai.

Ahead of us Egan turns off on to a road that cuts along a cliff. I look down the cliff side. Aaaaaaaaaaaand that is a long way down, not that I'm afraid of heights you understand. I just feel a little uncomfortable about a drop of near 10 thousand feet crashing on to gigantic rocks that cut you in to tiny pieces! I look back up at the road again; it's only room for one car so if Egan meets someone coming the other way he's going to have to stop. Which is good for us. On the other hand this is probably the most amount ever been on this road. So it's more likely that Bryan turns to meditation as a way of releasing his anger rather than Egan meeting someone coming the other way.

Egan turns up another road going up a steep hill further up in to the hills and mountains of Japan. Kai follows. Turning to look round out the back window I see Tala, Bryan and Lee coming up behind us but there's no sign of the police. Well that's one good thing; I had no interest in being done for nicking a car, which technically I didn't seeing as Kai did.

"I'll pay them to keep quiet," says Kai reading my thoughts

"Kai!" I say indignantly "the police do not do their job for the money! They do to for the noble task of keeping crime off the streets and to keep evil at bay, to save the innocent public from heathens!"

"If they want to save the public from heathens then why didn't they join the church?" asks Kai with a slightly bemused look

"Err, because they like to sleep in on Sundays?" I suggest

Kai sighs, "Why did I ever get myself involved with such a whacked out, nutty bunch of idiots?"

Tyson appears from the back seat "you love us deep down" yeah, really, really deep, deep, deep so deep you can't see the bottom down. "And think about it, if you hadn't then you and Ray would never have hooked up"

"I thought you didn't approve" said Kai

"Hey I care about you guys!" says Tyson passionately "if it means that you and Ray are happy then it doesn't matter what I think. I want you guys to be happy with each other and if that means I have to keep my mouth shut then so be it!"

"Hilary slapped you didn't she?" Kai glanced in his mirror at Tyson who grinned sheepishly

"Well yes, she did rather" Tyson laughed uneasily "but what I said still stands"

"Let me guess, she said she would buy you dinner if you said it"

"Dam Kai" Tyson grinned, "You're too good!"

"Don't I know it, nanny boy" Kai swerved round a nasty bend and I see my life flash before my eyes. Disturbingly the last image I saw was of Tyson in that god dam awful dress before the car came back on to the road and we continued on.

"Why he's coming all the way up here just to destroy a beyblade?" screeched Daichi as his side of the swerved over the cliff edge.

Kai didn't answer for a moment. Then his eyes widened "he's going to drop to over the cliff edge! There's no way we'll ever be able to find it and Ray's stuck in there forever!"

"He can't do that!" cried Tyson clinging on to Daichi as the car swerved round another bend.

Oh no! Course not. I mean it's just so hard throwing a beyblade over a cliff, I mean is **sooo **heavy I doubt Egan will even be able to lift the thing. Honestly sometimes Tyson says the stupidest things.

Egan turned up the hillside again off on to a track and began to slow down.

"Hey Tyson, how much petrol did grandpa's car have in it?" asked Kai thoughtfully

"Not much probably" answered Tyson "he never fills it up"

Kai smirks and slows up behind Egan who came to a steady halt. Behind us Tala, Bryan and Lee slowed, confused.

Kai smirked

"Kai?" I looked at his face as he looked at the car in front of him

He revved the engine

"Kai no!" cried Tyson realising what Kai was going to do "that's my grandpa's car!"

He revved engine again

"Tyson!" I yelled diving in to the back of the vehicle on top of Tyson and Daichi as Kai shot forward in to the back of grandpa's car.

"Kai!" wailed Tyson "that's the neighbour's car and grandpa's car done in!"

"I don't care," said Kai, his face has gone dark "I want Ray back and if I have to drive Egan off this god dam mountain then so be it!"

He rammed in to the back of the car again,

"Kai! If you drive Egan off the cliff then we've lost Egan and Ray!" I cry

Kai pushes Egan all the way to the top of the mountain where the road stops; we're on a flat ledge on top of the mountain. The only thing stopping Kai from ramming Egan in to the abyss is thin air.

Reaching forward I put a hand on Kai's shoulder "Ray wouldn't want to you to do this Kai. None of us do. You can't save Ray if you kill Egan"

He seems to think about this and stops the car. Ha in you face Tyson! Kai and me have had 'we're best the best of friends' moment. Why am I gloating? One: Kai and Tyson have more of those moments than I have and two: Ray and Kai probably had those kinds of moments every day. Ok…in your face Daichi! Kai and me have had a 'we're the best of friends' moment! I feel Kai and I have bonded, it's only taken about four years and hours of painful training on my part. Sniffles oh look at me I'm getting all emotional!

Egan in front of us has got out of the car looking a bit shaky, ha! Now you know what I felt like going up a one-way system the wrong way! Kai also gets out the car and takes off the child lock on the back seats. (Yes, we are childish enough to need the child lock) me, Tyson and Daichi all pile out.

"Wow, I've never been up here before" says Tyson looking round

"Me neither" say Daichi "have you Max?"

"I wouldn't know" I tell the ground "I can't see, you two are sitting on me"

They both looked down at me as I tap the ground patiently waiting for them to get off. Giggling they both get off me and help me up as I cough out mud and a flower.

Behind us Tala, Bryan and Lee have also got out of their (or rather the neighbour's) car. We all turn to Egan who is facing us, looking determined Kai takes a step forward but Tala tears away from Bryan's clutch and runs to stand in front of Egan in between him and Kai.

"Move" said Kai

Tala shook his head and tears came to his eyes. What is happening to the world? Everybody is crying!

"I can't!" it looks like this is really cutting in to Tala.

Kai glares and runs at Tala knocking him to the ground.

"Give him a right hook!" calls Tyson who is **so** helpfully dancing on one foot.

Pushing Tala off him and pulling himself to his feet Kai goes for Egan. We're all just standing around…what? Kai's doing ok by himself, he's handling everything superbly. Egan skips round Kai light-footed and hides behind Bryan. Just brimming with bravery this boy.

Kai stops, so does everyone else. Bryan unsure of what to do glances at Tala who picks himself up. Tala looks back at Bryan begging eyes pleading with Bryan. Bryan having decided what he's going to do folds his arms and looks steadily at Kai. A brief look of hurt passes Kai's eyes but it disappears and turns back in to the angry determination that we all love about Kai unless of course you're Tyson who has been on the receiving end of that look.

They stand for a moment and the rest of us, unsure of what to do, all stand also. It's Egan who moves first he comes up right behind Bryan (which Bryan don't look too happy about) and smirks at Kai.

Now let me tell you about Kai and smirking. Kai doesn't mind doing the smirking but hates it if someone smirks at him (just ask Tyson for details). Kai snarls and tries to jump on Egan but Bryan pushes him back and Tala pulls Kai back. Tyson, me, Daichi and Lee all dive on top of Tala pulling him off Kai.

"You'll never win Kai!" calls Egan ignoring Bryan who is telling him to shut up. He brings out Drigger and starts towards the cliff side. Kai foresees what Egan is planning. He feigns right past Bryan and then dives left grabbing on to Egan who drags Kai down with him, this means he has to use two hands. Dropping the beyblade he kicks it away from Kai. Drigger went soaring through the air (Drigger must be having a whale of a time, poor Ray must be running backwards and forwards) and lands in…Bryan's unsuspecting hand.

* * *

so what do you think? did you like? tell me what you think...please? until next time! ;D


	10. Chapter 10

hey folks! well as promised this is the next chapter of...All Hell Break Loose! first off thankyou to those of you who have reviewed and put this story on alerts and all that kind of thing. also thankyou to those people who have put this story on those community thingys.

disclaimer: as we all know i do not own beyblade and as we all know i am heartbroken by this fact

hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Ten

Bryan who hadn't been expecting to suddenly have Ray's life in his hands looks around at us all slowly. Kai drags himself away from Egan's talon like grip and takes a step forward holding out his hand.

"Give me the beyblade Bryan"

"Bryan don't!" Tala's almost in hysterics "please! I don't want to loose my brother again!"

Bryan hesitates (probably for the first time in his life) and in that instant I do the bravest thing I have ever done! It's so brave that when I look back on it I tremble with fear over what might have happened…ok so I haven't actually done this brave thing yet but I'm getting there. Just preparing myself…

I lunge at Bryan. Not expecting to be hit by five foot something inches blonde hair, blue eyes good looking handsome, rather fetching, dashing hero Bryan falls to the ground throwing the beyblade in to the air and our grand hero (me) dives forward and catches the blade sacrificing his arms and elbows to some serious grazes…

Well that's how it ran in my mind however (sigh) this is what really happened.

I lunge at Bryan. Not expecting to be hit by blonde hair, blue-eyed hyperactive fuzz ball Bryan turns his head and whack! I hit my head on Bryan's upper arm and thud! I fall to the ground shamed.

"Maxie! Are you all right?" calls Tyson from afar. I'm fine Tyson, thank you so much for you help in my attempt to save Ray. While I sit up feeling a little dazed we all hear a strange sound.

"Ray! Ray!" up the hill comes a swaying Mariah with one blue/black bruise on her forehead. "Ray! Ray!" she comes up towards us her arms outstretched and her eyes closed. How she got up here without falling off the cliff I'll never know and why's she got her eyes closed? Lee goes up to her shamed face that he's related to her and leans her against a tree. She still got her eyes tight shut and now complaining that she can't see Ray. God! Is this what having a baby does to people! Glad I'm male! Folks, don't have children! The world's over populated anyway, how about adoption? It's a lot safer and you don't get urges to eat and eat.

Kai, on seeing that the one and only M, not from James Bond I mean Mariah, momentarily distracted Bryan, dives for him and has fortunately more effect than I did (obviously Kai and Bryan have done this before) as both he and Bryan both crash to the ground, Kai tackling Bryan to the earth grappling to get the beyblade from Bryan's grasp.

"Bryan!" Tala runs forward trying to get near the pair as they start to roll down the hill towards the cliff edge…oh shit! Tyson and me also run forward after the rolling pair who are both shouting at each in Russian. Hello you two! Time to realise you're about to roll to your death. Along with Tala and Tyson I grab the pair and we all start edging closer to the edge. Meanwhile Lee and Daichi have grabbed Egan who is trying to be awkward.

"Give Ray back to me!" Kai slips in to English as both he and Bryan both tip over the edge of cliff. Tyson grabs Kai while Tala grabs Bryan and as for me I grab Kai's top in one hand and Bryan's arm in the other so basically if they fall off then I'm doomed. Why do I get myself in these situations? I should have stayed in America, what on earth possessed me to move to Japan. I was happy in America, I could have stayed with my mum and the All Starz, and I could have been a scientific beyblader! Why! Why did I not stay! Oh woe is me!

Instead I travelled the world with a bunch of loonies, I got beaten by a guy who wore a nanny dress, I got friends who fell for each other and now make a good impression of Aladdin and the Genie's lamp, I haven't got a love life because the girl I'm with is more interested in calculating the chance that we break up, I own a shop where kids run round with my stock pretending they're shooting each other, I nearly got stabbed by freaking weirdo who bit me in the neck (oh by the way my neck really hurts but Egan seems to revel in that fact) and all in all I'm going die the ripe old age of teenage hood by falling off a cliff and becoming soup on the rocks below accompanied by Russia's version of Romeo (Kai) and the king of unrequited love (Bryan). It's not fair!

"Ah Maxie!"

Someone pushes me from behind and I let go of my grip on Kai and Bryan and plunged down screaming as I go.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Whew this screaming really takes the air out of you, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Aaaaaaaah- what's happening?

With my eyes shut I feel around. In front of me…air. Above me…air. Below me…air. Behind me…a- no rock!

My eyes fly open and I check out my surroundings. I'm hanging from a tree that is growing on the side of the cliff face, below me is covered in cloud and above me I can see the top of the cliff and faces peering down at me.

I wave a hand to show I'm still alive. I hear sounds of relief and Tyson calls down

"We'll have you back up in no time at all!"

Oh goody, I feel **so** much safer now. I dangle there; my top seems to have hooked on to a branch of this tree, which worryingly looks very spindly and fragile. Ah this is the life…just to dangle nothing else to do. How about a song.

_She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes _

_She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes _

_She'll be coming round the mountain_

_Coming round the mountain_

_Coming round the mountain when she comes_

Ok how about this. This is the same song with a little word change

_He'll be falling to his death from the cliff side_

_He'll be falling to his death from the cliff side_

_He'll be falling to his death_

_Falling to his death_

_Falling to his death from the cliff side_

Ok maybe that's slightly macabre: how about this?

_He is hanging on a tree until they come _

_He is hanging on a tree until they come_

_He is hanging on a tree _

_Hanging on a tree_

_Hanging on a tree until they come_

"Are you alright?"

Slowly I look up to see Kai beside me. I smile in a way that says 'I'm hanging from a tree that is about to break under my weight and sent me to death in the depths below, _what do you think?_'

"Give me your hand," orders Kai

Not in marriage I hope. I hold out an arm, which Kai grabs, I start to hear a cracking. The tree!

"Kai!"

"Don't panic, just hold on. You're stuck"

"The tree is breaking!" I squeal panicking, it's good to know we listen to our leader's advice.

"I know the tree is breaking, I'm the one breaking it" says Kai calmly

"WHAT!" I scream, "don't! I'll do anything! I'll train much harder and I swear I won't let Tyson spy on you and Ray anymore! And I swear I'll get Emily off your back and tell her not to study you anymore! And I promise I won't-"

"Max shut up"

I feel the last of my tree break under Kai's grip. OMG! Kai's going kill me! I'm going to die, killed before I ever had chance to have a threesome! Nnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooo!

As the last twiglet breaks and I start to fall Kai grabs my other flailing arm and holds on to me as my tree falls in to the pits. Then swinging me with great strength on Kai's part on to his back piggyback style Kai starts his way back up.

I feel that as Kai my saviour Kai deserves a few words in his ear to show my appreciation of him getting from that tree

"Never do that again!" I say

"Well then don't fall off a cliff," answers Kai. He's got me there.

"What happened?" I ask

"Egan pulled free of Lee and Daichi, he ran towards us intent on pushing us all off but Tyson had hold of me and Tala still had hold of Bryan so he just pushed you instead"

Well obviously it would just be a waste of day if **someone** didn't fall to their death. That Egan really deserves a good slap round the chops and another for good measure.

"What about Ray?"

"Jacket pocket" mutters Kai pulling himself and a quivering me on to another ledge.

I search his jacket pockets, his many jacket pockets until at last I find the blade.

"Keep it safe," gasps Kai even he can't take this much weight forever, I really should help but…oh well "Egan doesn't know I've got it but he will when we get back up"

"How did you get it?"

"Blackmail" answered Kai

"Blackmail?" _blackmail_ sheesh don't want to get on the wrong side of Kai do you? "What do you have against Bryan?"

"Wouldn't you love to know?"

Hmm I would.

"Max"

"Yes Kai"

"Loosen your grip a little, I can't breathe"

But I'm scared

"Max…" sighs Kai

"Yes" I squeak

"You're not going to fall and I'm not going to drop you, do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Then move your arm away from my eyes, I can't see"

I move my arm to grip on to his neck, I nearly strangled him but he bore it with no complaint. Great guy Kai. If he had a sex change and he wasn't taken I'd probably fall for him.

We make it to the top and Kai levers me up before dragging himself up. Egan lunges at him and the only thing that stops Kai flying over the edge is a rock which trips him up and sends him crashing to the ground.

Tyson and Daichi, who have been squeezing the life out of me, both cry out in fear and I give a strangled _GARK_!

"Where is it you bastard!" Egan is searching Kai's pockets; the world seems to slow as Kai looks up at Egan and smirks.

Now Egan is panicking "what have you done with it?" he's now searching the ground around the ground.

Kai looks at me, I look back. Kai rolls his eyes in annoyance and then **looks** at me. I look at Tyson and Daichi nonplussed. They shrug. I look back at Kai who has grabbed Egan who has seen him looking at me. Egan also looks at me and lunges at me.

"Give it to me!" he shrieks. Give you what? Kai pulls Egan back and out the reach of Tala and Bryan who are trying to get Egan off him (although Bryan could probably try harder if he liked Egan more). All this time Kai is looking at trying to tell me something…but what? OHHH! I pull out Drigger and then look back out at Kai who is wrestling with a mad Egan.

"What do I do with it?" I call as Tyson and Daichi both charge down Tala and Bryan who try to get to me.

"Launch it at Egan, it'll release Ray!" Kai calls back breathlessly, you try and wrestle with a teenage boy. Not as easy as it looks.

"How?" I ask

"ARE YOU A CHAMPIONSHIP BEYBLADER OR NOT?" Kai bellows. Oh! Right! Hitting myself on the head sheepishly I launch the beyblade at the general direction of where Egan was.

The beyblade spins forward at a speed worthy of light. Ray appears out of nowhere, he's glowing and appears to fall at Egan who, still in Kai's hold, screams.

A bright light blinds us all. I cover my eyes and all I can feel is the heat of the light and hear a quiet wail "Ray?" from Mariah.

I feel someone tap me on the shoulder and when I look up carefully opening my eyes I realise I've fallen to my knees. Tyson is looking down at me.

"You ok buddy?" I've just fallen off a cliff, nearly been blinded, killed several times over, trampled, stamped, squeezed and any other adjective I can think of. **Sure** I'm fine!

I smiled sweetly "I'm ok Tyson"

Tyson helps me up and I look around. Of Egan there is no sign. Lee is trying to pull Daichi out of a hole which apparently he tried to get down when the light appeared but ended up getting stuck. Mariah is still by the tree eyes tight shut but quiet. Tala is on his hands and knees silent but I can't see his eyes. Bryan is holding him and muttering words in his ear. And over by the edge of the cliff leaning against a tree Kai is lying on the ground where he fell with Ray in his arms…they're gazing in to each others eyes…ain't that sweet!

What about me? Don't I get a hug? Sniffle, sniffle. Sitting back down on the ground I let out a sigh. I feel sorry for Tala, he's obviously very upset but…we got Ray back. I look over to a bush where I see movement, it's a bird…it's eyes are ice blue. Urh! Freaky! Anyone would think Egan was still around…

Nah! What tish tosh! As if! Ha ha ha!

Anyway Tyson is now trying to ring Kenny to tell we're all right but the signal is crappy so he's shouting down a phone that isn't actually working, no one said you had to have a brain to be a beyblade champion.

Meanwhile me, Lee, Daichi all pile on top of Ray who is still lying on Kai and then Tyson who wouldn't be Tyson if he didn't make Kai's life a living hell dives on top of us all with a cry of "GERONIMO!" man, I didn't realise Geronimo was so heavy.

I look at Ray with a grin "you ok? We got your body back only to squish you to death"

"Yeah cheers Maxie" Ray gasped out as four teenage boys squashed the life out of him. We all look down with a grin as Kai clears his throat or tries to clear his throat because it's apparently difficult to clear ones throat when you have five rather heavy all pretty much nearing on six foot (apart from Daichi who is a measly 5.1" haha! Let's all laugh!) piled on top of you.

"Hey you can't hog Ray all to yourself" Tyson's grin turned in to a smirk until Kai managed to kick his precious manly hood somehow managing to miss Ray but succeeding to catch me on the leg, Lee on the chin and Daichi in the stomach. Ow! Kai!

Kai smirked "well then get off, before I do it again" he added as a final threat. 2.3 seconds later the only thing on top of Kai and Ray was four people shaped gaps in the air. Kai sat up still with Ray in his arms, he whispered something in Ray's ear who in response kissed Kai's face and tightened his hold on Kai before letting him go and coming over to us, he smiled. Do I not get a hug and a kiss? I feel hurt, left out. Sniffle.

Well I did feel left out until Tyson and Daichi pulled Ray in to a squeeze and then I felt REALLY left out.

"Ray! Ray!" uh oh I hear the sounds of the almighty calling Ray to his destiny "Ray!" oh no it's just Mariah calling Ray to his fate of Marriage and fatherhood…you know I think personally I would prefer to be called by Satan to live in the pits of hell than marry Mariah and look after some kid who probably is going to turn in to pink demon of White Tiger Mountains.

Ray looked apprehensively at the pink M who was still leaning against the tree eyes tight shut. Lee looked at Ray pointedly as if to say 'well go over and make sure she's alright'

Ray being the big brave boy he is looked at us for aid and Tyson being the subtle and thoughtful bloke he is marched up to Mariah and shouted "DON'T WORRY! RAY'S ALRIGHT BUT I DON'T THINK HE WANTS TO MARRY YOU BECAUSE HE STILL WANTS TO SCREW KAI!"

I don't know him; I have never seen him before in my entire life. He just started following me around claiming to be the world champ of three years. Kai on the other hand knows exactly who Tyson is and shows he knows who Tyson is by grabbing Tyson in a headlock and throwing him bodily in to a boulder. Normally I would be worried that Kai might have done some serious damage but one: Tyson doesn't have anything in his head to be damaged and two: Tyson's head is so hard you could use it to break a stone wall. While Tyson moans and groans and calls Kai several names which cost him another head slam against the boulder we watched as Kai goes over to Bryan and Tala.

Bryan, who had his arms around Tala, glares up at Kai who glares straight back but they both turned their attention to Tala as he looked up at Kai.

"You used to be so close to Egan" murmured Tala "what happened between you?"

"He took Ray away from me" whispered Kai simply "no one does that"

"I hope he knows how much you like him" mutters Tala with a hint of resentment in his voice. They both look over at Ray who is being hugged (squeezed) by Mariah who is bawling her eyes out. Ray is now doing a very good impression of wet Persian cat.

"He does," said Kai "and he feels the same"

"You can't know that" Tala almost scoffs this

"I do," answered Kai "he knows that if he doesn't feel the same way I'll kill him"

…It's nice to know Kai is such an un-possessive person.

Kai catches me listening in and raises an eyebrow, look innocent Max. Innocence is imperative if you want to live. Come be a brave boy.

I scurry behind Tyson who has picked himself up. No wait Kai hurts Tyson too much! I'm not safe! I scurry behind Ray who looks at me blankly until he looks at the faces of Tala, Bryan and Kai who are all looking annoyed (putting it very mildly) that I eavesdropped.

Ray rolled his eyes but smiled, blinking as his hair dripped in to his eyes. A light appeared in his eyes as Kai came over to him. I scurry behind Lee and Daichi, who were trying to get Mariah open her eyes, just in case Kai decides to punish me for listening.

Kai whispered something to Ray putting his hands on Ray's face while Ray just looks at him with shining eyes. God when did those two go soppy!

Meanwhile Tyson and Daichi, who are tired of being ignored lunge, at Kai and Ray…and knock in to Lee who knocks in to Mariah who knocks in to me, we all knock in to Kai and Ray and all land in a heap just in front of Tala and Bryan who are looking acutely shamed that they even know Kai when he is acquainted with such low lives…things back to normal then.

* * *

OMG I have only jsut realised that there's only one chapter left! that will be coming soon folks and hope you enjoyed this one! this story is drawing to a close (noooooo) but at the end of the last chapter i have an anoucment to make...

unitl next time folks


	11. Chapter 11

HELLO! The last chapter! I've been putting off updating this chapter because it means that **All Hell Breaks Loose **is at an end! nooooooooooooooooooooo! First off I would like to say THANK YOU to all of my reviewers! thank you so much your support and the positive comments that you have given! and for your patience when the virus wiped it all away. And thank you for the people who put this fiction on their alerts and favourite stories!

This is my first Fiction that went on Fanfiction so it has a place in my heart! I can feel myself going all teary ToT Thank you all so much once again!1

my friend says that I should apologise for the over use of the exclamation marks! (i do use them quite a lot :D)

Disclaimer: Ahem, I do not own anything! :D

please read announcement at the end of the chapter!

I've really enjoyed writing this fiction and loved all your good comments and support!

Hope you like the this chapter and please tell me what you think!

THANK YOU AND ENJOY!

* * *

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

Uh… Ray Kon checking for the morning report…though I wish I was still asleep:

I open my eyes. I'm in Kai's room. It's been three days since Egan took my body and since then there has been a lot of explaining to do. For example why when we were in New York we suddenly appeared in Japan. Mr Dickinson came to visit us yesterday and explained to us why we'd gone to New York in the first place. Apparently it's the BBA's 61st anniversary and the New York branch had set up a party in honour of the fact. Don't ask me why they were celebrating the 61st instead of the 60th, I don't know. That's the world of beyblading for you.

Of course we had to come up with a reason why Kai and me had disappeared and then two days later the rest of us disappeared. We said that someone had contacted Tyson to say his grandfather was dead and that Kai and me had gone to check it out and then as a prank called Tyson to say it was true and so the rest of them came back to Japan. Mr Dickinson doesn't believe us but it's the only answer he's getting. You can't expect us to explain the truth. We've been through it once and once is more than enough.

Then we had to explain to grandpa and a couple of neighbours about why three cars had been stolen. They were all going to press charges until Kai brought out his chequebook.

Then we had to call the officials and say that Egan had indeed been dead for years and that we'd just been pulling a prank. They also were going to press charges until Kai again pulled out his chequebook.

I also had to explain where I got the huge knife mark in my chest from, (from when Egan stabbed the knife in to me in case you're wondering). It needed twenty-two stitches. Twenty-two! Unfortunately I made the mistake of having local anaesthetic instead of being knocked out so I saw the needle go in…and the come out…I was almost crying with fear by the end of it. The doctor kept on saying "and in we go…and out we go" it really didn't help.

As for me, I am covered from head to toe in bruises, when Kai threw Egan all over the place he didn't think I may just want my body without the black and blue marks. But hey at least I got it back.

I turned over to look up in to the face of Kai who is sitting up in bed reading a book. First thing I notice: glasses!

I sit bolt upright and look at him wide eyed "you're wearing glasses!"

"Oh is that what they're called?" Kai didn't look up from his book. (He looks hot in glasses!)

"But why are you wearing glasses?"

"Because I've lost my contact lenses" Kai turned a page in his book

"I didn't know you're wore contact lenses!" I squeal

"Mainly because I never told you"

"But I've never seen you put them on!"

"Because I put them on in the bathroom"

"But why do you need them?"

"Because I can't see properly without them?" suggests Kai

"But when? Why? How?" I ask

"The Abby" explains Kai assuming he knows what I'm on about because I don't "it was during an experiment_" he stops catching the look on my face: _experiment! _He rethinks his words "during a training session that went badly wrong, it made my eyesight defective"

"But I never knew!" I insist getting distressed

"I don't see why you're getting so stressed" says Kai not looking up from his book

"I'm your boyfriend! I'm supposed to know if your eyesight is defunctive!"

"Defective" Kai corrects delicately, a slight smirks dances round his lips

"And you've lost your lenses?"

"Yes"

"What do they look like?" I ask looking round the room as if they're going to wave a flag to show their whereabouts.

"Shockingly they look like contact lenses" answers Kai the King of everything sarcastic and cynical

Sitting on his legs I take his glasses off his nose and look through them. Kai smirks as I take them off eyes watering.

A shout from out the room gets our attention or rather gets my attention and an irritated mutter in Russian from Kai.

"Ray! We're going to the cinema! Hurry up!"

She's actually shouting through my bedroom door which is down the corridor but her voice is so loud people outside can hear it.

"Have fun" muttered Kai evilly. Now I smirk. I get off the bed and walk across the floor.

"That fag burnt a hole in the carpet"

"I'll buy a new one"

"Do you think you can afford it?"

"You mean after I bribed two sets of neighbours and the death people and bought grandpa a new car?"

"Yeah"

"Probably"

I smile and continue to the door. I trip over something.

"You know your contact lenses?"

"Yes"

"Are they in a little box?"

"Yeah"

Standing up and ignoring Kai's smirk that I managed to fall over a tiny box, I throw them to him and continue to the door.

Opening the door I call out softly to Mariah. She appears out of nowhere scaring me half to death "uh I'm feeling a little ill so I'm just going to stay here"

"Ok Ray!" she bounds off, for someone who's pregnant she can sure move.

I shut the door; Kai looks up at me now without glasses "you're not going?"

I smirk "and miss the chance to be alone in the house?"

Kai puts his book down.

"Mariah doesn't seem too bothered about you being gay" he says as I settle back on my perch a.k.a. his legs.

"Well now she's decided that she doesn't need to get married and that she'd rather I was alive even if gay" I smile down at him

"How did she get on to the mountain?"

"Apparently when she woke she got a lift from a cop up to the hills and walked the rest of the way"

"With her eyes shut?"

"It would appear so" I say grinning at Kai's expression "she's hangs around her grandfather a lot, he probably has that effect on her"

"I could have laughed at the look on your elders face when you walked in on him and Lee talking through your funeral arrangements" said Kai pulling me closer

I laughed "good thing Mariah could take him to hospital while she was checking on her baby" I blew the hair out of my eyes thoughtfully "although I can't understand why she was blushing just now"

"Possibly because you've barely got anything on" explains Kai "emphasis on bare"

I looked down "ahh!" reaching over to Kai drawers I pull out a top and some boxers.

"So that's why my clothes collection is shrinking and yours is growing" says Kai looking up at me

I grin, "Kai, we're a couple, we're supposed to share things"

"Yes, but you're taking and then not giving back. That's not sharing, that's stealing"

"Well there's a bit of that too," I murmur sweetly

Kai shakes his head pulling out a fag and lighting it.

"Err what do you think you're doing?"

"Smoking" answers Kai failing to move the fag away from my snatch.

"If I remember correctly Kai Hiwatari you told Egan that if you saw me then you'd never smoke again" I say emptying out his drawers of all the fags and throwing them in pile out of reach. "And you saw me, so…"

"Can't I even smoke those? There's a lot of money in that pile," said (see: whines) Kai

"Give them to Bryan."

Kai rolls his eyes as inevitably we come to my favourite subject.

"So Bryan's allowed to die of lung cancer but I'm not, is that it?" says Kai

"Exactly" I say, "I talked to that doctor by the way, about my 'obsessive' need to slag off Bryan"

"What did he say?"

"That I had every right to feel the way I do and that the symptoms should go in about the next ten years"

"This doctor" said Kai sliding back in to the bed and pulling me down "he wasn't called Lee, was he?"

Dam he guessed it! I grin mischievously. Kai rolls his eyes

"Actually Lee told me he'd changed his mind about telling the Elders about me being gay" I say looking at Kai

"Hm" he answers eyes closed 'innocently'

"Kai"

"Ray" he replies his huge crimson orbs looking up at me.

"You…didn't have anything to do with that…did you?"

"I may have mentioned something to him" says Kai calmly "just to show it to him from your prospective"

"Oh really, is that your language for saying you threatened to set Bryan on him?" I sit up on top of him and fold my arms

"The main point is that Lee is no longer going to tell those elders of yours about you, so no problem" says Kai lightly averting my point and absently running his fingers through my hair. What is it and his fascination with my hair? It's hair! It's dead cells! Come on you must see my point! **And** he's threatened my best friend!

"I know there's a reason I love you, I just can't think of it right now" I say arms still folded and head held high to further labour my point.

He smirks at my expression.

"And one other thing"

"Mm" Kai closes his eyes

"You know Paul"

"Paul?"

"My ex boyfriend Paul"

"I've never met him" says Kai

"Interesting you should say that" I say

"Why?"

"Well I rang him the other day-"

"Why?" Kai opens his eyes…obsessive boy.

"To talk, it's the usually the reason why I use the telephone. Anyway I rang him the other day and we got talking and I happened to mention I was seeing you"

"So?"

"Well then he burst in to tears, ran from the phone and I could hear him shrieking to his mum that he had to move to Canada right now"

"So?"

"You wouldn't have had anything to do with that would you?" I raise my eyebrows at him

"I can officially say I have never formally introduced myself to this Paul" says Kai. I so don't believe him but I'm going to let it drop because I am a trusting person…that and Kai's just so good in bed I don't actually care what he does to my Ex's emotional state.

We're silent for a moment as I lay down next to him, my head on his chest. I trace a bruise Kai has obtained.

"Egan's not going to come back…right?" there was a silence, I look up at Kai "I mean…he vanished…so that means he's gone…right?"

Kai kisses my forehead "sure" I would have preferred 'no he's not coming back. He's gone, dead, forgotten forever' but I'm with Kai not Tyson so 'sure' is what I'm stuck with.

"What happened to the money you stole from Mr D?"

"I gave it back"

"**All** of it?"

"Yes, why? Did you want some?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Tough"

Ahh sometimes Kai just doesn't seize the opportunity.

"What happened to the knife Egan stabbed me with?"

"I destroyed it" answers Kai "with the help of Tala and Bryan anyway"

"Tala will be alright won't he?" I ask just so there are no holes in the story for the reader.

"He'll be fine"

"He's got Bryan to keep him company" I hear Kai's sigh of irritation with glee. There's another silence as I think on the past few weeks and what's happened.

"I'm sorry," I say

"What for?"

"I lied to you or rather I didn't tell you what I knew. If I had there wouldn't have been all this trouble" I look up at him.

"I love you," said Kai "nothing will change that" oh isn't that cute! This is my cue to say something loving back.

"I perved you in the shower" I say. Kai looks down at me, I grin "but it's only because I love you" Kai raises an eyebrow. Sitting up I kiss him "because I really, really love you"

"So you steal my clothes, perv on me in the shower and wish the death of my friends, fine boyfriend you turned out to be"

"And flirt with Egan while I was my inner child I mean ghost" I add. May as well get it all out in the open seeing as he loves me no matter what.

Kai's eyes narrow _ever so slightly._

"I would like to point out that it was to make Egan's life difficult and that you didn't tell me that you and Egan were once an item"

Kai nods "I suppose I could accept that" he says slowly. I look down at him.

He smirks again "well seeing as we're telling secrets I suppose I should tell you one"

"Such as" I ask not liking the smirk on his face

"How about the first person I ever made out with?" said Kai still smirking

"Who is…?" I ask in spite of my head telling me I really shouldn't

Kai's smirk widens before he answers "Bryan"

"Bryan?" I splutter

"Hmm" says Kai

"Ick Kai!" I whine, "Why you tell me that?"

"Thought you'd want to know" says Kai grinning evilly, revenge now taken on me for flirting with Egan.

"Why did you make out with _him_?" I whine, **not** impressed

"I was…curious" answers Kai still smirking

"Kai! Couldn't you have quenched your…curiosity with someone less…physical?"

"Isn't that the whole point of making out?" asks Kai thoroughly enjoying himself

"Well…yes" I look over his body as if to see some scar "couldn't you have chosen a less violent person?"

"We were making out not fighting"

"Yes but…" I whine. I sit on top of him pouting "when?"

"When I was in the Blitzkrieg Boys, actually it was on the day I fought Tyson on the world championships"

"B-but you came out with cuts and bruises!" I squeal

"Well I guess me, Spencer and Bryan had a threesome make out session" said Kai quietly waiting for those words to sink in.

I look down at him in disgust as nasty images flash in my mind "please tell me you didn't"

I look at him

He looks back rather amused

"You're lying aren't you?"

"Took you long enough" said Kai

"Kai! Be nice!" Kai snorts and pounces on me pushing me down on the bed and kissing me

"So you didn't make out with Spencer"

"No" answers Kai kissing me again

"And you didn't make out with Bryan"

"Do you think I did?"

"I don't think you did" he doesn't answer "did you?" he kisses me again

"Kai!"

"Hm"

"You didn't…right? You have never made out with Bryan…right?"

Kai smirks

"Kai!"

"Wouldn't you just love to know?" he says pulling me closer…

* * *

What did you think? do tell!

ANNOUNCEMENT! WOULD YOU LIKE A SEQUEL? it's called **Bones Reborn **and if you would it to be uploaded it shall! but you have ask first! lol :D

anyway i hope you have enjoyed **All Hell Break Loose **and THANK YOU for reading this fiction!  
This is Kiki Ling signing out! ;D

**17th May 2010 **Dear Reader. If you have read this story then you really deserve a medal, I'm not even kidding, you really deserve a medal! This has to be one of the worst written stories I've ever read. I am rewriting this fic, but it's taking time and a lot of effort as I'm having to COMPLETELY redo it.


End file.
